EL OJO DE LA BESTIA
by vancarter
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde el último capítulo de GS Mikami, muchas cosas han cambiado y muchas otras siguen igual, esta historia nos adentra a un nuevo capítulo de la vida de Mikami y Yokoshima el cual se torna cada vez mas oscuro. AVISOAVISOAVISO!
1. Un Pequeño Regalo

FANFICTION:

**GS MIKAMI**

NOTA. Los personajes de la serie GS Mikami no me pertenecen, todos son autoría de Takashi Shiina.

NOTA 2. Los diálogos de los personajes están indicados dentro de comillas y las iniciales de cada personaje, lo demás como narración y/o pensamientos son descritos con detalle e indicados antes de cada uno.

NOTA 3 DE LA HISTORIA:

Este fic está basado en la serie de GS MIKAMI (escrita y dibujada por Takashi Shiina) y toma lugar 3 años después de los eventos narrados en el ultimo manga, cabe destacar que en la historia desarrollada dentro de este se dan a conocer más personajes de los que fueron vistos durante la serie de TV como los padres de Mikami y Yokoshima, la nueva alumna de Yokoshima (una vez que este ya obtiene la licencia de cazafantasmas), un nuevo pretendiente de Mikami y antiguo amigo de ella llamado Saijo, Astharoth (el demonio que creo al antepasado de Mikami y regreso queriendo recobrar los poderes de Reiko Mikami), así como las sirvientas de este demonio de la cual cabe destacar sólo a una la cual se enamora profundamente de Yokoshima y se llama Rushiora.

Durante el fic iré introduciendo diferentes personajes de los ya conocidos, los nuevos que salieron en el manga y unos nuevos creados por mí. El fic se centrará en Yokoshima y tratare de escribirlo de acuerdo al humor tomado en las transmisiones por TV abierta en México y Latinoamérica….espero sea de su agrado.

A tomar en cuenta:

1.- Saijo Teruhiko: Es un amigo de la infancia de Mikami, siendo más precisos esta última sentía cierta atracción por él cuando ella iba en secundaria (por no decir que estaba enamorada) y después se convirtió en alumno de la madre de Reiko, y después de esto fundó una institución de policías que lucha contra los fantasmas (I.C.P.O. o G-Men) y durante el manga el invita a Reiko a unirse a esta lo cual sucede, pero después ella renuncia para regresar a lado de Okinu y Yokoshima.

Sus características son que es alto, de cabello largo color negro (muy parecido al de Okinu), es un excelente cazafantasmas, caballeroso y le desagrada Yokoshima pues lo considera un estorbo entre el y Mikami.

2.- Shiro Inuduka: Ella es una chica miembro de los hombres lobo por lo cual puede cambiar su apariencia entre hombre o lobo y puede mantener su apariencia humana durante el día con una técnica llama "SeiReiSeki". De echo ella es una niña pequeña pero Yokoshima y Mikami la ayudaron a recobrar sus poderes y su forma adulta. Ella tiene la edad de Yokoshima (17 años durante el manga) y su cabello es blanco con rojo, también respeta mucho a Yokoshima por no decir que este le atrae.

3.- Tamamo: Es una pequeña Zorrita que tiene la habilidad de cambiar su forma entre zorro o humano, así como cambiar de forma de niña a adulta, es rubia, tiene siete coletas, su edad es aproximada a la se Yokoshima y le desagrada Shiro.

4.- "ReiHaTou" o Espada Espiritual es la técnica que aprendió a usar Yokoshima durante su entrenamiento con Shoryuki, en ésta técnica el concentra su energía pasional en su mano logrando manipularla a voluntad.

5.- "Monju" es una técnica usada por Yokoshima la cual le permite por medio de esferas cambiarlas en ciertas cosas las cuales son controladas o deseadas por él, pero otras veces suelen ser cosas que nadie se espera.

Esta es la información que merece ser explicada para entender un poco más esta historia.

Bueno ahora si la historia, espero les guste -…

**EL OJO DE LA BESTIA**

_CAPÍTULO 1_

Ciudad de Tokio…

8:30 AM

"Demonios!!...no otra vez tarde!!, me va a matar!!, no me va a dejar sin paga!!...no me va a matar!!...o tal vez me deje sin paga y luego me mate AAAAHHHHH!!, mejor me apresuro"

De repente suena un celular!!

"hola??"

YOKOSHIMAAAAA!!

Yo: "eh!, no, no puede ser mejor no hubiera contestado!!"

"Que dijiste??"

Yo: "No nada querida Mikami!!"

Mi: "Donde estas metido?? Acordamos que estarías aquí temprano!!, pero aaaaaahhh no seguramente el señor se desveló como siempre viendo películas de dudosa procedencia!!"

Yo: "eso no es cierto, tu muy bien sabes que hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y me siento muy cansado y por eso me quede dormido!"

Mi: "claro y lo mismo dijiste hace un par de días, la semana pasada, el mes pasado y si sigo así llego a tus antepasados idiota!!"

Yo: "bueno bueno ya no me maltrates ya casi llego, estoy cerca de la tienda de yacuchin!!"

Mi: "yacuchin??"……….."Es cierto"……"oye tonto espera"

Yo: "cocha pacha??"

Mi: "casi se me olvidaba, necesito un par más de amuletos y unos sedantes"

Yo: "ok jefa!!"………………pe…perooo los sedantes para que??"

Mi: "pues es muy simple"………"PARA CALMAR A ESTE PAR DE BESTIAS QUE TENGO AQUÍ ENCERRADAS EN MI CASA!!"

Entonces un par de mujeres (o eso parecen) le arrebatan el teléfono a Mikami…

"Sensei Yokoshima apresúrate que tengo hambre y no pienso desayunar sin ti….te he extrañado mucho!!"

Yo: "pero tu siempre me extrañas Shiro"

Shi: "pero cada día te extraño más"

Mientras a Mikami se le comenzaba a dibujar cierta vena en su rostro, así como una sonrisa maléfica…

Mi: "cada centavo que sea gastado en esta llamada lo descontare de tu salario y del de Yokoshima"

Shi: "no me importa, yo por mi sensei trabajaría siempre gratis"

Yo: "pero yo que, porque a mi nadie me toma nunca en cuenta muaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Shi: "oye espera que te pasa??"

La segunda mujer le arrebata el teléfono ahora a Shiro…

"Apresúrate Yokoshima me muero de hambre y Okinu dice que no servirá nada hasta que tu llegues"

Yokoshima comenzaba a sudar notablemente debido a la situación vergonzosa y a que cada minuto que pasaba se le descontaba un monto de su salario…

Yo: "Tamamo!!"……."yaaaaaa pásame a Mikamiiiiii"

Tam: "como quieras!"

Shi: "oye que grosera fuiste con el sensei!!"

Entonces la mujer lobo y la zorrita comenzaron a pelear hasta que Mikami con una patada de gol de campo las mando fuera de la oficina…

Mi: "por fin!!"………………."ok Yokoshima apresúrate y ten cuidado"

PENSAMIENTOS SUCIOS DE YOKOSHIMA: "dios mío Mikami acaba de decir esas palabras y sonaron tan dulces!!...estoy avanzando OH si algún día, algún día conquistare a la bestia y la amansare si, siiii, jajaj jajaja jajaja!!

Mi: "Yokoshima!!"

Yo: "si jefecita"….GULP

Mi: "lo dije por los amule……noooo se termino el crédito maldición seguramente pensó que lo dije por el"….Mikami suelta un gran suspiro…….."no me la voy a acabar el día de hoy"……sonriendo de una manera un poco agria Mikami sale de su oficina para dirigirse hacia el comedor donde Okinu ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

Mientras tanto cerca ya de la tienda de Yacuchin…

Yo: "porque habrá colgado??"………"mm no importa hoy es un gran día lo presiento…LALALARALALALRALA"……

Yokoshima parecía un tarado sonriendo y cantando a la vez, tanto que la gente se le quedaba viendo y decían comentarios sobre el, pero a el no le importaba, esas palabras que había dicho Mikami y malentendido Yokoshima lo hacían irradiar alegría…..y tanta era esta que no noto a una mujer de tallas desproporcionadas y sumamente inmensas con la cual choco fuertemente…

Yo: "hay dios mío alguien anoto la matriiiiii……"

Mu: "mmmmm que te pasa insecto acaso estas ciego o que??"

Yo: "eu!! Que donde??"

Mu: "porque no eres mas cuidadoso y te fijas por donde caminas tarado, que no vez que traigo mercancía muy cara y ese tapón de alberca de Yacuchin me lo cobraría todo a mi!!"

Yo: "eh Yacuchin!!"………"OH cierto ya llegué a la tienda"…..ni cuenta me había dado jejeje"

Mu: "que acaso no me escuchaste!!"

Yo: "si señora si, ya la oí……."dios mío que carácter"…

Entonces los ojos de la gran mujer brillaron de furia y tomo una caja vacía y se la rompió en la cabeza a Yokoshima….

Yo: "aaaaaaahhhhhhh yayayayayai que dolor, porque hizo eso!!"

Mu: "Soy señorita aunque te cueste mas trabajo decirlo animal"

Yo: "si esta bien señorita oh es usted tan bella y amable gracias por hacérmelo saber, verá que no lo vuelvo a hacer"

La mujer dio media vuelta y continuó con sus actividades de carga dejando a un Yokoshima ensangrentado en la acera…

De pronto Yokoshima dio un último vistazo a su reloj y vio que era todavía más tarde y debía darse prisa sino quería tener a una furica Mikami a su lado…

Yo: "oh no debo apresurarme!!"…….entró rápidamente a la tienda de Yacuchin, pero no lo vio por ningún lado y comenzó a husmear hasta que de pronto….

Ya: "oye tu!! Que haces ahí tocando mercancía tan cara!!"

Yokoshima volteo inmediatamente…

Yo: "ah!! Hola cochinin…eh digo Yacuchin!!"

Ya: "si, si hola deja las formalidades y dime que es lo que te encargo Mikami"

Yo: "je ejem bueno si, quiero un amuleto de este, otro de este ah si y un par mas de los de hasta arriba, los más caros"

Ya: "vaya me sorprende como ya siendo un cazafantasmas aun no sepas el nombre de los amuletos y peor aun que sigas siendo asistente de Mikami…….pero bueno deja te los doy"

Yokoshima interrumpió abruptamente…

Yo: "bueno es que tu no sabes Yacuchin todo es parte de un plan para quedarme con el corazón de Mikami, y es por eso que sigo con ella, y si yo quisiera podría ser el mejor cazafantasmas del planeta pero no la quiero opacar y una vez que ella lo sepa se dará cuenta de mi bondad y caerá rendida a mis brazos JA JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"……Mientras Yokoshima decía todo esto su cara de enrojeció y comenzó a babear mientras se reía como un niño de 8 años….

Ya: "ya terminaste??"

Yacuchin interrumpió…

Yo: "eh ah si, si, ahora dámelos rápido porque ya se me hizo tarde y no quiero que…."

Ya: "momento señor, no le doy nada sino me paga"

En ese momento Yokoshima se puso nervioso y recordó que había olvidado la chequera que Mikami le daba para comprar armas y equipo, además de que no llevaba ni un centavo en la bolsa pues ese mismo día era el día de paga….

Ya: "vamos muchacho o que me vas a decir que no traes dinero??"

Yo: "eh este si espera…mira esta justo….por……MIRA ATRÁS DE TI DIOS MIO QUE ES ESO….UN MARCIANO Y UN DINOSAURIO BAILANDO DURANGUENSE!!"

Ya: "que un dinosaurio??...donde, donde??"

Yacuchin volteo inmediatamente, pero solo para que Yokoshima le quitara la bolsa y saliera corriendo inmediatamente del lugar…

Yo: "no te preocupes viejo tacaño te los pagare la próxima vez!!"

Ya: "oh no me la volvió a hacer aaahhhhhh, aparte como se atreve a decirme viejo, si tan solo soy un joven mal conservado"

Yokoshima salía del lugar cuando por estar viendo hacia atrás no se dio cuenta y choco contra el primer poste de luz que estaba terminando la calle quedando una vez más inconsciente…

Yo: "oh no dios mío mi cabeza, no otra vez…….eu??"

Yokoshima entonces vio reflejado un pequeño resplandor en las alturas del poste con el que choco….

Yo: "eum…que es eso??"…..Yokoshima pudo ver más claramente y vio un collar el cual colgaba de un pequeño escalón metálico del poste…

Yokoshima se puso de pie y se acerco para poder observar la joya más de cerca…

Yo: "um parece un collar de perro, de quien será??"

Entonces se sostuvo de uno de los escalones y trepo un poco y pudo coger el collar de perro….

Yo: "um, que collar de perro ni que nada en una pulsera y tiene una hermosa joya y….y…parece ser de oro!!"

Los ojos de Yokoshima salieron de manera desorbitada al admirar la belleza de la pieza…

Yo: "pero de quien podrá ser, quien será tan tonto como para dejar una pulsera tan bella en este lugar"

En ese momento una persona pasó por su cabeza…

Yo: "MIKAMIII!!...si mi adorada Mikami le encantara esta pulsera!!"

Yokoshima se disponía a partir pero de pronto…

Yo: "un momento, tengo una idea"

Yokoshima dio media vuelta y salió disparado como alma que lo lleva el diablo…

MAS TARDE EN LA OFICINA DE MIKAMI…

Mi: "DEMONIOS!! Ese bastardo holgazán"

Oki: tranquila Mikami, seguramente tuvo un accidente o algo, pero pronto llegará, ya lo verás"

Mi: "pues no me importa a que hora llegue, de todas formas no se salvara de la pali…."

Yo: "HOLA A TODOS!!"

Yokoshima entró a la oficina de Mikami ante la sorpresa de todos y se notaba muy feliz y dichoso hasta que Mikami lo interrumpio…

Mi: "Yokoshima!!"

Yo: "Mikami!!"

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro como emulando una escena de telenovela…

Yo: "Mikami!!"

Mi: "Yokoshimaaa!!"

Yo: "Mika…….no no espe….."

Mikami soltó tremendos bastonazos a Yokoshima dejándolo todo ensangrentado…

Mi: "Yokosima pequeño bastardo hasta que te dignas a poner un pie en tu trabajo"…………………."dime holgazán donde demonios has estado??"

Yo: "ayayai mi cabeza"

Oki: "Yokoshima estas bien?!"

Mi: "Okinu apartate no lo defiendas"

Oki: "pero Mika….."

Entonces Yokoshima se levanto ante la sorpresa de todos y sin decir ni reprocharle nada a Mikami, sólo volteó a verla y sonrió de una manera confiada, llena de valor pero a la vez tímida y tierna…

Yo: "esta bien Okinu, no tengo nada, aparte me lo merezco por llegar tarde…..o no Mikami??"

Una Mikami un poco sorprendida contesto…

Mi: "eh, si, si pero"….El desconcierto de Mikami se transformo en enojo…."te lo descontare de tu salario, llegaste 5 horas tarde y como no tenia los amuletos tuve que rechazar varios trabajos por tu culpa, así que aparte de las horas que no estuviste te descontare el 50 de cada caso perdido durante tu ausencia jajajaja"

Mikami sonreía de una manera diabólica mientras que Okinu y Yokoshima mantenían una enorme gota sobre sus cabezas así como una cara de desaire muy notoria…

Pero toda esta situación fue interrumpida cuando inesperadamente sonó el timbre de la puerta…

Mi: "mmmm??...quien será……….no espero a nadie……Okinu, ve a abrir por favor"

Oki: "enseguida Mikami"

Okinu se apresuró a ir a la puerta principal dejando solos a Mikami y Yokoshima en su oficina…

Yo: "Mikami!"

Mi: "eh??...si me vas a reprochar lo de tus descuentos salariales no me digas nada y mejor aho…."

Yokoshima simplemente no la dejo terminar y de manera rápida se puso frente a ella sorprendiendo a Mikami en todos los aspectos…

Mi: "Yokoshima que te pasa??"

Yokoshima tomó la mano de Mikami y no dándole oportunidad de decir nada le dijo…

Yo: "toma Mikami…..esto es para ti"

Yokoshima depositó en sus manos una pequeña caja, después miró a Mikami profundamente a los ojos y la soltó de las manos, dio la media vuelta y antes de alejarse de ella para tomar asiento en el sofá volteo y con una sonrisa le dijo a Mikami….

Yo: "esa es la razón por la que llegue un poco tarde…ja"

Mikami sólo se quedo sin palabras y se sonrojo un poco, pero bajo el rostro inmediatamente y se quedo admirando la pequeña caja…

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio como ninguno otro dentro de la habitación hasta que Okinu entró nuevamente a la oficina…

Oki: "Mikami era……" Okinu se detuvo y penso: mmm porque estan tan callados los dos, que le habra dicho Mikami al pobre Yokoshima…."ah si Mikami era…."

Okinu fue interrumpida por un hombre de cabello largo…

Sai: "REIKO!! Querida reiko como estas?!"

Mikami despertó de su pequeño trance y rápidamente guardo la caja en su cajón…

Mi: "SAIJO!! que sorpresa tenerte por aquí no me dijiste que vendrías"

Sai: "pues tu sabes que siempre es un placer venir a visitarte y más si es para hablar de negocios"

Yokoshima interrumpió…

Yo: "negocios aja si cooooomo no…y tu nieve??"

La mirada de Saijo se lleno de llamas y volteó a ver a Yokoshima…

Sai: "vaya, pero si es el charal!!"

Yo: "claro, claro di lo que quieras señorita metrosexual o debo decir…TRAVESTI"

Sai: "si claro di lo que quieras pequeño cazafantasmas UPS!! Perdón talvez deba decir A-SIS-TEN-TE de cazafantasmas jaja"

Yokoshima se lleno de furia al oír las palabras de Saijo lanzándose hacia el…

Yo: "vamos vamos pequeño Saijo porque no dejamos las formalidades y me das un abrazo de compadres"….Yokoshima decía mientras a sus espaldas activaba el ReiHaTou a sus espaldas…

Pero a la vez Saijo desenvainaba su espada colocándola rápidamente en el cuello de Yokoshima…

Sai: "No te atrevas a tocarme charalito"

Yokoshima notablemente asustado y sudando dijo….

Yo: "pero Saijo que cosas dices sólo quería observar mas de cerca tu corte de cabello tan varonil no es para que lo tomes tan apecho….mira ya estoy sentado, lo vez?? Jajaja!!"

Mi: "ya basta los dos parecen un par de niños!!"

Sai: "esta bien te salvo la campana Yokoshima"

Yo: "lo que digas perrito faldero"

Mi: "YA BASTA!!"

Mikami se lanzó de manera violenta a Yokoshima y lo amarro de pies a cabeza y le puso un calcetín en la boca para que ya no pudiera hablar…

Yo: "bah…bha msjsaoasu0Aad0"

Mi: "bueno Saijo ahora si dime que se te ofrece??"

Sai: "vengo a hablar de negocios, pero me sentiría más cómodo si es en privado"

Mi: "está bien como quieras"……."Okinu, puedes por favor dejarnos solos ah y llévate al tonto por favor"

Oki: "esta bien Mikami"

Okinu camino hacia Yokoshima y de una de las cuerdas lo jalo y arrastro por la habitación hasta que ambos salieron…

Mi: "está bien Saijo que negocios son tan importantes que no quieres que nadie se entere??"

Sai: "querida Reiko…. Tu conoces a la familia TodoRico no es así??

Mi: "así es, recuerdo también que su hijo quiso casarse conmigo, pero como lo rechace me excluyeron de sus negocios y nunca volvieron a pedir mis servicios, lástima pues eran mis mejores clientes"

Sai: "exacto, pues mira el dueño de esas empresas vino a verme en la mañana pidiéndome ayuda para deshacerme de un par de fantasmas de unos trabajadores que acechan una de sus fabricas más importantes y por lo mismo no han podido trabajar en ellas y han perdido millones de dólares y como quieren que me deshaga de ellos me ofrecieron 50 millones si me encargo del trabajo"

Mi: "que?!...50 millones??"

Los ojos de Mikami se llenaron de brillo y felicidad…

Mi: "eso es mucho dinero pero lástima que sólo vengas a presumir y no a compartir tu labor"

Sai: "pues eso es exactamente lo que quiero"

Mikami quedo un poco sorprendida…

Sai: "lo que quiero es esto"…………….."Vengo a pedirte tu ayuda para encargarme de estos fantasmas"

Mi: "pero vamos son unos simples fantasmas de trabajadores tu puedes con ellos"

Sai: "claro!! pero no es eso, mira, déjame terminar"

Mi: "ok"

Sai: "mira, tu me ayudas a terminar con esos fantasmas y a cambio te doy los 50 millo…."

Saijo no pudo terminar pues Mikami se abalanzo hacia el rápidamente tomándolo del cuello con un puño y con el otro empuñando un cuchillo en su garganta…

Sai: "pero Reiko que demonios te pasa??"

Mi: "nada solo es para asegurarme que no te retractes de lo que estas diciendo"

Saijo comenzó a sudar notoriamente…

Mientras tanto fuera de la oficina…

Yo: "Vamos Okinu desátame, que no vez que Mikami y ese remedo de hombre están solos ahí dentro y no sabes lo que podrían estar haciendo, es mas puede que Mikami ya este embarazada, tu no lo conoces es un aprovechado!!"

Mi: "lo siento Yokoshima, correremos ese riesgo, pero no quiero que los dos se maten aquí, la sangre luego sería muy difícil de limpiar"

Yo: "dios mío"…..En la cabeza de Yokoshima: no puede ser que Okinu con todo y su cuerpo recuperado siga pensando en hacer bien la limpieza, es una chica muy linda y dedicada, pero a veces exagera…

Oki: "que piensas Yokoshima??"

Yo: "eh no nada, nada jeje"

Mientras Yokoshima trataba de cambiar de tema….en la oficina de Mikami…

Mi: "esta bien Saijo continua"

Sai: "ok, pero puedes quitar ese cuchillo?"

Mi: "no así que continua"

Sai: "jeje jeje esta bien"……………."pues mira continuando con lo que te decía, si me ayudas te daré los 50 millones….perooooo..."

Mi: "pero que??"

Mikami acercó más el cuchillo a su garganta…

Sai: "te daré los 50 millones íntegros pero tu tienes que aceptar el cenar conmigo esta noche en el nuevo restaurante que acaban de inaugurar en la nueva zona comercial de la ciudad……que dices??"

Saijo sudaba aun más debido a la cercanía del cuchillo, hasta que Mikami lo soltó, le sonrió y le extendía la mano para cerrar el trato…

Mi: "esta bien Saijo es un trato"

Saijo expresó su alegría mientras reacomodaba su corbata y se encaminó a darle la mano a Mikami

Sai: "muy buena decisión Reiko"

Mi: "claro que si, pero…"

Sai: "pero??"

Mi: "pero no puedo asegurarte lo último, pues si la misión es cansada no iré contigo"

Sai: "pero tu dijiste que aceptabas el tra…."

Saijo no terminó de hablar pues nuevamente Mikami lo amenazaba con el cuchillo logrando que Saijo sólo acepte ahora las condiciones de Mikami…

Mi: "bueno ya dije y se hará mi voluntad, está bien Saijo??"

Sai: "si, si, si, lo que tu digas Reiko"

Mi: "bueno pues no se diga más, y vamos de una vez pues nos aguardan 50 millones"

Sai: "si, si andando…." Saijo sólo podía observar con ojos llorosos la actitud de Mikami y seguía preguntándose en silencio: pobre Reiko antes de que tu madre muriera no eras así, me agradaba más cuando eras la pequeña niña a la que le gustaba cuando yo iba en último año preparatoria y tu en primero de secundaria…..de pronto Saijo fue interrumpido de nuevo por Mikami…

Mi: "vamos Saijo apresúrate que esos billetes verdes nos esperan!!"

Sai: " s…si vamos!!"

Al abrir la puerta y llegar a la sala inmediatamente Yokoshima se abalanzo hacia Mikami pero esta lo detuvo con un poderoso puño en la cara…

Mi: "Yokoshima deja tus tarugadas y ve por los talismanes salimos enseguida"

Yo: "si jefecita lo que usted diga"

Todos salieron inmediatamente, pero Mikami se detuvo a la salida y le hablo a Okinu…

Mi: "Okinu ven enseguida por favor "

Oki: "dime Mikami??"

Mi: "puedes tomarte el día de hoy como libre y otra cosa, quiero que cuando regresen las vagas de Tamamo y Shiro a ellas las pongas a hacer las labores que te correspondían hoy a ti"

Oki: "muchas gracias Mikami, pero puedo preguntar la razón de tu gentileza??"

Mi: "claro que si, te lo diré, hoy recibiré 50 millones por un solo trabajo….no es eso maravilloso??"

Oki: "si tu lo dices"

Mi: "mmm lastima que no te guste tanto el dinero….bueno no importa, nos vemos Okinu cuídate….BYE!!"

Mikami salió de su casa y mientras caminaba por su jardín hacia su Porsche rojo pensaba por que nadie la entendía y solo asimilaban su gusto por el dinero, si este le daba todo lo que no había tenido desde que su madre murió….entonces Mikami, al pasarle el pensamiento de su madre por su cabeza suspiró y dentro de su mente decía: por que ya no me has venido a visitar mamá te extraño, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de discusión de Yokoshima y Saijo…

Mi: "ok tontos vámonos!!"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

Bueno ya esta, este es el primer capítulo y espero les haya, gustado no c olviden de darle un review o mínimo leerla, por cierto ya tengo el capítulo 2 pero esperare un poco para subirlo, **HASTA PRONTO!!**


	2. Un trato es un trato

CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

El trío conformado por Mikami, Yokoshima y Saijo se dirigían hacia la fábrica a toda velocidad…

Yo: "ok Mikami a dónde vamos y porque viene este tonto con nosotros??"

Entonces Mikami le explicó todo el asunto a Yokoshima sólo para que éste al terminar la explicación dieran un grito…

Yo: "que!!...pero como pudiste aceptar tal cosa Mikami, porque me traicionas de esta manera"

Mi: "callate Yokoshima yo no te estoy traicionando y no tienes motivos para ponerte así pues entre tu yo no hay nada"

Saijo sólo se dedicaba a admirar como los dos discutían de una manera tal y tan extraña que sólo se veía en las parejas con tantos años de amistad, después de esto se puso a admirar el paisaje para después volver al tema del negocio y las palabras que le dijo a Mikami ese antes ese mismo día, y sabia que si quería tener a Mikami a su lado esa noche cenando tenia que hacer que no se cansara tanto para que no rechazara su invitación por lo cual sin decirles a ninguno de los dos se propuso el hacer todo el trabajo para que Mikami no quedara fatigada, hasta que…

Mi: "Saijo que te pasa porque tan pensativo??"

Sai: "mm eh nada Reiko, mira es aquí, vamos da la vuelta a la derecha"

Mi: "esta bien"

Mikami manejo por lo que parecía ser un jardín previo a un gran estacionamiento y al final de este una fabrica enorme…

Yo: "vaya es enorme ahora veo el porque se pierde tanto dinero"

Pero de pronto Saijo interrumpió…

Sai: "ok Mikami detente aquí"

Mi: "pero estas loco el estacionamiento es muy grande porque quieres que deje aquí el automóvil??"

Sai: "simple, porque no quiero que los vean ni a ti ni a Yokoshima"

Yo: "pero porque??

Sai: "mira el dueño de estas empresas es el señor TodoRico, tu recuerdas lo que pasó entre ustedes en el pasado"

Mi: "si ya sabemos esa historia"

Sai: "bueno la circunstancia es que el sabe que tu rechazaste a su hijo y le echa la culpa a Yokoshima y como sabe que el es tu asistente decidió nunca más volver a contratarte Mikami"

Mi: "que, entonces fue por la culpa de este tonto, por tenerlo de asistente me he perdido de los millones de ese señor!!"

Mikami volteó y observo con tremenda furia a Yokoshima mientras que este solo se hacia cada vez mas y mas pequeño y cuando Mikami estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpes hacia el, pero Saijo la detuvo con más palabras…

Sai: "exactamente, pero también ten en cuenta que al que contrataron para hacer el trabajo fue a mi, así que si se enterara que te traje para que me ayudases simplemente no me pagaría nada de lo acordado"

Entonces Mikami recobro la cordura apago el automóvil y bajo del auto jalando a Yokoshima…

Mi: "esta bien entonces nosotros entraremos por entre los arbustos y te encontraremos dentro"

Sai: "esta bien"

Después de esta pequeña charla el trío se separo llevando yendo Saijo por la entrada principal y Mikami y Yokoshima por entre los jardines…

Un poco después Saijo se encontró en la entrada de la fábrica donde ya lo esperaban el señor TodoRico y varios empleados mas…

TR: "caballero Saijo que bueno que ya ha llegado!!"

Sai: "claro!! Estoy aquí para cumplir con mi deber de ayudar y proteger a todos los inocentes de los fantasmas, mi nombre es Saijo Teruhiko y hoy es el día en que los espíritus se irán de este lugar!!"

Una vez que Saijo terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras tan emotivas se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie a su alrededor y solo se notó una gran gota de agua sobre su cabeza, pero inmediatamente desde las alturas y en un helicóptero 9un asustado señor TodoRico le gritaba por medio de un altavoz…

TR: "espero le vaya bien y no muera…….tome, ahí le va esta maleta!!"

Entonces dejo caer una gran maleta desde las alturas la cual cayó pesadamente…

TR: "ese es todo el dinero que le prometí, espero que si no muere lo pueda disfrutar!!"

Sai: "que?? Morir??"

TR: "bueno, una vez que termine con el trabajo comuníquese conmigo….hasta luego!!"

El señor TodoRico partió a toda velocidad del lugar dejando solo a Saijo y su sombra

Sai: "mmm que persona tan cobarde…..bueno será mejor que comience"

Saijo se adentro al lugar esperando encontrarse con Mikami y Yokoshima en su interior…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cercano Mikami y Yokoshima caminaban en silencio entre los arbustos hasta que Yokoshima dijo…

Yo: "oye Mikami, viste el regalo que te di hoy hace un par de horas??"

Mi: "si"

Yo: "de verdad?? Y que te pareció??"

Dijo Yokoshima un poco exaltado….

Mi: "pues me pareció una caja negra cualquiera nada en especial"

Yo: "vamos Mikami tu sabes a que me refiero"

Mi: "jaja era solo una broma, lo siento pero no pude ver nada, aunque te soy sincera y se que viniendo de ti no puedo esperarme nada grande o que me guste"

Yokoshima al oír esto se puso a llorar cómicamente…

Yo: "vamos Mikami por que me desprecias??"

Yokoshima estaba a punto de balacearse hacia Mikami cuando esta la interrumpió y lo tomó de la cara tapándole la boca…

Mi: "Calla, escuche algo"

Yokoshima simplemente no entendía, trataba de oír pero no lograba percibir nada…..pero después de unos segundo Yokoshima pudo sentir también la presencia…

Yo: "si ya se a que te refieres, yo también la siento"

Mi: "si se esta acercando cada vez más, viene por esa dirección"

Yo: "si pero espera Mikami"

Mi: "no hay tiempo"

Mikami simplemente esperó unos segundos y lleno su vara mágica de energía y cuando esa presencia estaba justo enfrente ellos Mikami se abalanzó ferozmente sobre ella y le propino un fuerte bastonazo pero…

AYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYY AAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!! MI CABEZITA, QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE MALDITA PELIRROJA!!

Mi: "eh pero que??"

La silueta cobró forma para revelar una figura femenina con cola……era Shiro quien apareció enfrente de ellos y no venía sola, un gran chichón en su cabeza la acompañaba…

Yo: "Shiro estas bien"

Mi: "pero??"

Yo: "era lo que trataba de explicarte Mikami, que esa presencia era de Shiro!!"

Shi: "si acaso no te diste cuenta"

Mi: "ciertamente no, además bien merecido te lo tienes pues me diste un gran susto y otra cosa que haces tu aquí si le dije claramente a Okinu que les ordenara a ti y a Tamamo realizar las actividades que les correspondía el día de hoy"

Shi: "pues esa fue la razón por la que vine, pues no quería hacer nada de eso, aparte quería estar a lado de mi sensei para protegerlo"

Entonces Shiro se lanzó sobre su sensei y comenzó a lamerlo tiernamente de una de sus mejillas provocando que este se sonrojara y que Mikami simplemente mirara con una pequeña vena en su frente…

Mi: "muy bien par de tortolos, no tenemos todo el día, así que apresúrense y no me hagan perder más el tiempo"

Yo: "si Mikami"

Así fue como Mikami se dirigió hacia la entrada trasera de la fábrica junto con Yokoshima quien era seguido muy de cerca por Shiro.

Una vez en la puerta de la fábrica Yokoshima utilizó su técnica ReiHaTou para partir las cadenas y así poder abrir la puerta, después de esto comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro y pudieron observar que Saijo ya los esperaba…

Sai: "Reiko por aquí!!...porque tardaron tanto……un momento que hace la lobita aquí??"

Mi: "en otro momento te contare, por ahora apresurémonos que ya quiero ese dinero"

Sai: "no te preocupes Reiko, ya lo tengo aquí"

Mikami al ver el dinero simplemente salto de alegría y sus ojos brillaron, hasta que cayó en una especia de trance pero Yokoshima le rompió la alegría con una pequeña palmada en su trasero…

Yo: "ok Mikami apresurémonos que ya quiero salir de aquí!!"

Mikami solo reacciono de una manera violenta y se centro nuevamente en su objetivo….

Mi: "tienes razón Yokoshima vamos!!"

Yokoshima todo golpeado y lleno de sangre….

Yo: "si vaaaaaa….."

Sai: "esperen puedo sentir varias presencias malignas acercándose!!"

Shi: "es cierto!!"

Mi: "esta bien todos tomen sus posiciones……Yokoshima dame un amuleto"

Yo: "enseguida!!"

Cuando Yokoshima estaba apunto de entregarle el amuleto a Mikami varios espíritus saltaron hacia ellos separándolos por completo y haciendo que cada uno combatiera por su lado….

Mi: "demonios tendré que valerme sólo de mi vara mágica!!"

Yo: "Mikami, Mikami!!"

Yokoshima gritaba mientras corría despavorido; mientras tanto Shiro y Saijo combatían ferozmente contra los demás espectros y al mismo tiempo Saijo pensaba: demonios tengo que hacer que Mikami no se canse para que pueda ir a cenar conmigo…..pero tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos para concentrarse de lleno en la lucha con los demonios…

Por otro lado Mikami se encontraba combatiendo…

Mi: "demonios necesito ese amuleto si es que quiero terminar con esto"

Decía Mikami mientras se enfrentaba con furia aquel espectro, pero Yokoshima quien tenía los amuletos estaba lejos de ella y no se veían posibilidades de que esto terminara pronto; entonces uno de los espectros tomó posesión de la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba Mikami y comenzó a partirla en dos provocando que Mikami cayera…

Mi: "Yokoshimaaaa"

Mikami gritó mientras caía y esto hizo que Saijo y Yokoshima notarán la situación, rápidamente Yokoshima termino con los espectros que los perseguían de un solo golpe y sacó una de sus esferas de energía convirtiéndola en un cable metálico el cual amarro a un barandal y se abalanzo para rescatar a Mikami…

Yo: "espera Mikami ya voy!!"

Mientras Yokoshima pronunciaba estas palabras y sonaba tan heroico una espada pasó a su lado rozándole el rostro haciéndole una pequeña cortada…

Yo: "aaaahhhhh"

Yokoshima comenzó a perder el control del cable…

Sai: "Mikami toma la espada!!"

Mikami logró tomar la espada por el mango la cual inmediatamente clavo en la pared y detuvo su caída…

Mi: "uff estuvo cerca"

Todos pensaban que la situación estaba bajo control pero no se dieron cuenta que Yokoshima iba directamente hacia Mikami a una velocidad impresionante…

Sai: "Reiko cuidado!!"

Shi: "Sensei!!"

Mi: "Yokoshima!!...tontooo!!"

Yo: "echen paja!!"

Yokoshima colisionó con Mikami ocasionando que ambos cayeran hacia el otro piso…

Sai: "demonios Reiko!!...Shiro!! bajemos rápido!!"

Shi: "si!!"

En la parte inferior de la fábrica sólo se veía polvo hasta que se vio una mano, era la mano de Mikami…

Mi: "oh, pero que pasó??"

Ella se apoyó sobre sus brazos y vio a su alrededor, al parecer habían caído en el sótano de la fábrica, una vez que Mikami reconoció donde estaban se percató que alguien estaba debajo de ella y había amortiguado su caída, era Yokoshima quien estaba inconsciente y sangrando de la frente debido al golpe y de la mejilla por el corte que causo la espada de Saijo con anterioridad…

Mi: "Yokoshima"

Dijo Mikami de una forma un tanto tierna y preocupada pero esta al ver que Yokoshima se encontraba sangrando de la frente decidió arrancar un pedazo de una chaqueta muy cara que llevaba puesta y la cambio por la cinta toda desgarrada que Yokoshima llevaba en la cabeza para evitar que este siguiera sangrando…

Mi: "espero esto pare el sangrado"

Entonces Mikami se dedico a observar el rostro del muchacho de una forma en que pocas veces lo había echo hasta que Yokoshima comenzó a abrir los ojos…

Mi: "Yokoshima, estas bien?? como te sientes??"

Yo: "eh?, que paso, ah me duele todo el cuerpo"

Mi: "mmmm tampoco seas tan exagerado, esta es una fábrica de colchones y caímos sobre uno de ellos, el golpe que tuviste fue solo en tu cabeza"

Yokoshima no escuchaba muy bien lo que Mikami le decía, sólo sentía la suavidad del colchón sobre el que estaban y al ver a Mikami en esta situación y sobre de él Yokoshima sólo pensó cosas sucias y como si se hubiera curado milagrosamente se lanzó hacia Mikami…

Yo: "querida Mikami, por fin has venido sola a mis brazos, seguramente estamos en nuestra noche de bodas y estamos a punto de hacerlo!!"

Mi: "pero que cosas dices!! maldito estúpido!!"

Mikami simplemente abofeteó a Yokoshima como nunca antes debido a las cosas que este había dicho…

Yo: "Mikami que te pasa??"

Mi: "que me pasa, que, que me pasa??...eso mismo yo te quisiera preguntar bueno para nada!! por que no maduras ya, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido sino fueras tan incompetente!!"

Yo: "pero Mi….."

Mikami no lo dejo decir ni una palabra…

Mi: "cuando obtuviste tu licencia esperaba que fueras madurando poco a poco y te convirtieras en un gran cazafantasmas, y no sólo yo esperaba eso, también mi madre….pero no eres ni la sombra de lo que prometías ser y eso me deja en mal ante los demás, te imaginas que dirá la gente de que no pude entrenarte bien?? De que el asistente y pupilo de Reiko Mikami es sólo un payaso pervertido!!"

Yokoshima solo podía observar a una Mikami furiosa, como nunca antes la había visto y la intensidad de sus palabras eran como un puñal en su corazón…

Mi: "si no fuera por ti ya estaría en casa contando esos 50 millones y disfrutando de un buen baño caliente, pero no al muchachito se le ocurre salir con sus estupideces como siempre, realmente me has desilusionado Tadao Yokoshima, eres un bueno para nada, eres un fracasado, ya no confío en ti, ME HAS DECEPCIONADO!!"

Las palabras de Mikami retumbaron por toda la cabeza de Yokoshima, el recordaba que ella siempre le reprochaba cosas, pero nunca de esta manera, Mikami realmente estaba enojada con Yokoshima…

Yo: "lo, lo siento Mi…."

Yokoshima no termino de decir aquellas palabras pues Mikami ya le había dado la espalda a Yokoshima y se dirigía a la parte superior cuando de pronto Saijo y Shiro aparecieron ante ellos…

Sai: "Reiko!! Reiko!! Te encuentras bien??"

Mi: "si no te preocupes"

Sai: "es cierto al parecer no sufriste ningún rasguño, me parece increíble pues la caída fue dura"

Mi: "si, pero estoy bien no te preocupes"

Mientras Shiro corrió a ayudar a Yokoshima…

Shi: "Sensei te encuentras bien??"

Yo: "si gracias"

Yokoshima le respondía con una clara seriedad, pero a Shiro lo que más le sorprendió ver fue ese pedazo de tela muy fina en la frente de Yokoshima, pues no era la habitual cinta que solía llevar puesta, poco después ella pudo percatarse que ese pedazo de tela correspondía a una de las mangas de la chaqueta de Reiko, pero lo que más le sorprendía era la profunda seriedad en la que se encontraba sumergido su sensei…

Shi: "vamos sensei apóyese sobre mi"

Yo: "no te preocupes, estoy bien"

Yokoshima no dejó que su alumna le ayudase, lo cual aprovecho Shiro y mientras los 4 subían a la parte superior esta se acercó a Mikami y le dijo…

Shi: "gracias Mikami, por ayudar a Yokoshima"

Pero Mikami no volteó y respondió con una notoria frialdad…

Mi: "las gracias ya no son suficientes"

Y continuó su camino dejando atrás a una Shiro sumamente sorprendida.

Una vez que los 4 estaban a punto de salir de la fábrica Mikami recordó…

Mi: "Es cierto!!...y los demás espectros que faltaban??"

Shi: "están todos exterminados"

Mi: "pero como??"

Sai: "cuando ambos cayeron Yokoshima soltó la maleta que contenía los amuletos, entonces Shiro de una manera muy ágil se apresuró y alcanzó con una pata…"

Shi: "OYE!!"

Sai: "jaja era sólo una broma…..bueno con una mano y cuando estaba en el aire simplemente escogió uno de los amuletos y concentro su energía en él y lo lanzó hacia los dos últimos espectros restantes eliminándolos de inmediato"

Mi: "vaya Shiro, muy bien hecho, al parecer al menos alguien si hace bien su trabajo"

Shiro se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido de Mikami y sonrió, pero cuando volteó a ver a Yokoshima este seguía serio y Shiro fue entonces que no era seriedad lo que él tenía sino tristeza y era demasiada por lo visto.

Una vez en el automóvil de Mikami decidieron dirigirse a casa y en el trayecto Saijo pensaba….mmm demonios, con esa caída y lo pesado del trabajo creo que es mejor que me vaya olvidando de la cena con Reiko….mmm bueno ya que.

Mientras del lado del conductor Mikami al mirar por el retrovisor pudo observar a Yokoshima quien denotaba una profunda tristeza en su rostro y sobre el hombro de él se encontraba Shiro profundamente dormida.

Mikami sólo podía pensar…..eres un tonto, eres un idiota, ESTÚPIDO!! Y de pronto esta misma…

Mi: "Saijo!!"

Saijo sorprendido por la reacción de Mikami…

Sai: "dime Reiko??"

Mi: "todavía sigue en pie la invitación a cenar??"

Saijo aún más sorprendido…

Sai: "pues yo pensaba que estabas muy cansada por….."

Mikami no lo dejó terminar…

Mi: "si o no??"

Sai: "pero por supuesto que sí, déjame decirte que fue una buena elección de tu parte al final si aceptar, no te arrepentirás de la comida, dicen que es deliciosa"

Mi: "pues eso espero porque estoy muy hambrienta!!"

Entonces Saijo volteó a ver a Yokoshima y con una sonrisa en la cara le dijo a Yokoshima…

Sai: "lo siento Yokoshima pero como no eres mi tipo a ti no te puedo invitar, pero prometo pasármela bien con Reiko en tu honor jaja"

Yokoshima simplemente no contesto y ni siquiera volteó a ver a Saijo, ya que se encontraba de un humor totalmente indiferente.

Sai: "en fin!!...que te parece Reiko si me dejas en mi casa, me cambio y te veo en 1 hora……te parece??"

Mi: "excelente"

Unos minutos después ya en la entrada de casa de Saijo…

Mi: "bueno Saijo, hemos llegado…..entonces te veo en 1 hora"

Sai: "perfecto, nos vemos!!"

Saijo se encaminó a la puerta de su casa silbando de felicidad y en el auto ya sólo quedaban Shiro, Mikami y Yokoshima.

Antes de que Mikami se pusiera de nuevo en marcha Yokoshima simplemente bajó del automóvil y Shiro cayó en el asiento despertándose de una manera un poco brusca…

Shi: "sensei!?"

Yokoshima no se detuvo y siguió caminando…

Shi: " a dónde vas??"

Yokoshima finalmente se detuvo y volteó…

Yo: "voy a casa, a donde mas"

Shi: "a casa?? pero esta algo lejos desde aquí"

Yo: "no importa me hará bien caminar"

Entonces Yokoshima siguió su camino y Shiro volteó a ver a Mikami y le dijo…

Shi: "Mikami no le vas a decir nada??"

Mi: "porque el puede hacer lo que quiera, además ya no haremos nada el día de hoy"

Shiro simplemente no pudo hacer nada y decidió también bajar del auto y acompañar a su maestro…Mientras Mikami simplemente volteó y arrancó su automóvil.

Un poco más tarde ese mismo día Yokoshima caminaba como una persona sin motivación alguna y Shiro simplemente lo seguía mientras lo observa al mismo tiempo hasta que esta se hartó y rompió el largo silencio…

Shi: "Yokoshima!!...ya dejate de tonterias y dime que pasó entre tu y Mikami??"

Yokoshima no hizo caso sólo siguió caminando, pero Shiro rápidamente se puso frente a él y no lo dejó seguir…

Shi: "vamos Tadao dimelo ya!!"

Yokoshima bajó su vista hacia Shiro…

Yo: "no pasó nada, dime que puede pasar entre nosotros??...no paso nada, no pasa nada y no pasara nada"

Estas palabras dejaron a Shiro congelada, ella sabia que había algo mal, Yokoshima nunca había demostrado esta falta de espíritu y menos cuando se trata de Mikami, pero Yokoshima simplemente la dejó ahí y siguió su andar, pero Shiro no pudo más y se lanzó hacia el con lagrimas abrazándolo y no dejándolo moverse…

Shi: "Tadao, eres un tonto me preocupo por ti, vamos ya reacciona, que demonios te pasa que te dijo la tonta de Mikami!!"

Yo: "………………………."

Shi: "Tadao??"

Yo: "no te importa, no te importa a ti, no le importa a nadie, ni siquiera me importa a mi!!"

Le grito Yokoshima a Shiro, lo cual sólo provocó una reacción…

Shi: "eres un tonto!!"

Shiro lo abofeteó fuertemente y se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos, Yokoshima simplemente no mostró ningún sentimiento y siguió caminando hacia su hogar.

Mientras en casa de Mikami, esta ya había llegado y se alistaba para su cita con Saijo, vestía un vestido negro escotado de toda la parte de la espalda, se colocó unos pendientes los cuales parecían muy caros, unas zapatillas negras brillantes y un collar lleno de perlas, pero sólo le faltaba algo, lamentablemente de entre tantas joyas no se decidía por ninguna así que decidió dejarlo así.

La casa se encontraba totalmente sola, Okinu no había regresado todavía de sus clases de cocina gourmet, Tamamo seguía perdida como era su costumbre y Shiro todavía no aparecía, era tan solo una enorme casa con una mujer dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la casa…

Mi: "mm que suerte que recordé traer estos papeles antes de irme, sino lo hubiera lamentado….mmm los meteré aquí para mañana a primera hora revisarlos"

Mikami abrió el cajón y vio una pequeña caja negra, era la misma caja que le había dado Yokoshima esa tarde, Mikami la sostuvo un rato entre sus manos y decidió abrirla finalmente.

La caja contenía la pulsera que había encontrado Yokoshima esa mañana en el poste de luz, la pulsera se componía de una cadena de oro con cuatro perlas blancas y una joya roja intensa parecida a un diamante, la joya simplemente era hermosa…

Mi: "Yokosima"

Fueron las únicas palabras que una notablemente impresionada Mikami pronunció en esos instantes, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver que la pulsera no sólo tenía los aditamentos ya mencionados sino también un pequeño corazón el cual parecía ser de platino y tenía grabadas unas pequeñas letras las cuales decían…

Mi: "Reiko!!"

Mikami estaba atónita no sólo por la belleza de la pulsera sino también por ese detalle del corazón con su nombre y fue entonces cuando Mikami optó por ponerse la pulsera, ella sabía que era hermosa, pero no sabía que hacer, que decir, que sentir, era como si todo el enojo que había sentido por Yokoshima hace unas horas se hubiera desvanecido.

Entonces se dirigió a la salida a seguir lo ya acordado con Saijo, subió al automóvil y antes de echarlo a andar dijo una palabra…

Mi: "tonto"

Observó la pulsera por última vez y partió hacia su cita.

BUENO ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, COMO PUDIERON VER NO INCLUI AHORA TANTAS NOTAS DEBIDO A KE NO HUBO INCLUSIÓN DE NUEVOS PERSONAJES, NO C OLVIDEN DE DAR UN REVIEW O UNA LEIDA XD Y PS IGUAL YA TENGO EL 3ER CAP PERO ESPERARE OTRO PAR DE DIAS PARA SUBIRLO….SALUDOS!!


	3. Lo que siento por ti

CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Mikami se encontraba a escasos metros de la casa de Saijo y pudo ver que este ya lo esperaba…

Sai: "Reiko!!"

Mi: "Hola Saijo listo??"

Sai: "si claro vamos"….."Por cierto te vez muy bien esta noche"

Mi: "es natural, pero tu también estás muy guapo" Dijo la cazafantasmas con una pequeña gota en su cabeza y un ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas.

Saijo subió al automóvil sonriente y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante…

Durante el camino Reiko parecía un poco pensativa y Saijo se percató de esto, es más ya lo había echo desde la tarde pero al ver que Mikami aceptó su invitación simplemente lo ignoró todo…

Sai: "es una linda noche no crees??"

Mi: "pues si te gustan las noches nubladas y con mucho frío me parece perfecta"

Saijo simplemente sonrió nerviosamente y se percato de algo…

Sai: "mmm esa pulsera!!...muy bonita eh!!"

Mikami se puso algo nerviosa y un ligero sonrojamiento rodeo la parte superior de sus pómulos…

Mi: "si es muy linda"

Sai: "si incluso tiene tu nombre en ella….tu la mandaste a hacer??"

Mikami no sabia que responder, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió…

Mi: "mmm aaahhh ehhh mi mamá, si mi me la regalo mi mamá la última vez que nos visitó"

Sai: "oh ya veo, pues fue un muy buen detalle por parte de ella, y tiene muy buen gusto"

Mikami se sonrojó todavía más….

Mi: "si, gusto, mucho gusto, muy buen gusto je"

Mikami realmente se veía nerviosa ni ella misma sabia por que estaba así, ella claramente sabía que Saijo no la ponía así o al menos no desde que ella iba en secundaria, pero esta vez era algo más, alguien más…

Mi: "si, es muy lindo…digo linda, pero aun así sigue siendo un tonto"

Sai: "mmm tonto?? Quien??"

Mi: "que de que hablas dije es una tontería, si, una tontería que te fijes en mis pulseras, pero mira ya llegamos que bueno tengo demasiada hambre"

Saijo Sabía como era Mikami y que no expresaba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, así que ya no tocó el tema.

Una vez dentro del restaurante todo era lujo, los platillos se veían excelentes y todo olía delicioso…

Mesero: "Bienvenidos jóvenes que bueno que nos honran con su presencia……pasen que estamos encantados de servirles!!"

Sai: "gracias, quisiera una mesa para dos, la más íntima y romántica que tenga, la mesa ideal para dos enamorados"

Reiko comenzaba a mostrar una gota de sudor y una pequeña vena en su rostro, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió la corriente, pues simplemente ella tenía en mente otra cosa que no se podía quitar de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en casa de Yokoshima…

Tadao se encontraba en ropa interior sentado en una esquina y muy pensativo…

Yo: "Mi…mikami"

Dijo de manera triste y después un gran rugido se oyó de su estómago…

Yo: "cielos cuanta hambre tengo, jeje, no tengo nada de comida y Mikami no me pago……hubiera esperado a que llegáramos a la casa y recibido el cheque jeje"

Su estómago volvió a rugir…

Yo: "Haaaaaa tengo mucha hambreeeeee, por que la vida es tan cruel conmigo!!"

Yokoshima comenzó a llorar de forma cómica e imaginar platillos deliciosos…

Yo: "mmm chuletas de cordero, pato a la naranja, pozole!!...OH si que delicia"

Yokoshima no se daba cuenta por el hambre que tenía y comenzó a masticar su almohada y parecía gustarle mucho.

De regreso en el restaurante…

Reiko y Saijo disfrutaban de su cena y un buen vino y entre una amena charla que incluía más negocios que otra cosa Saijo cambió el tema…

Sai: "entonces Reiko, has pensado ya en el matrimonio??"

Mi: "jaja pero que cosas dices Saijo, yo soy todavía muy joven para casarme, tengo una vida por delante y además mi trabajo me ocupa toda"

Sai: "si lo sé, pero yo ya no soy tan joven….ósea no quiero decir que sea viejo, pero yo al menos ya he pensado en sentar cabeza"

Mikami comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa e incómoda, pues aunque ella sabía que en el pasado ella moría por Saijo ahora no era lo mismo, las cosas habían cambiado…de pronto Saijo tomó las manos de Mikami y comenzó a acariciarlas suavemente.

Mikami se sonrojó un poco y buscaba rápido algo con que distraer a Saijo y de pronto…

Mi: "Saijo!"

Sai: "Reiko!"

Mi: "hueles eso??"

Sai: "si Reiko es el olor del amor"

Mi: "no tonto, en serio hueles eso??"

Saijo comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente e hizo caso de Mikami…

Sai: "mmm si es particular ese olor y huele muy bien"

Mi: "verdad que sí"

Mikami se paró de su silla y comenzó a seguir el olor, mientras Saijo sólo miraba extrañado el comportamiento de Mikami……al poco tiempo Mikami dio con el rastro del platillo el cual venia en un carrito y cuando Mikami estaba a punto de tomar el platillo un mesero le golpeó la mano…

Mesero: "sssssshhhh, quite sus manotas de ahí señorita!!"

Mi: "mmm pero que le pasa?!"

Mesero: "me pasa mucho señorita, pero usted no puede tocar los alimentos de otras personas"

Mi: "mmm tiene razón….me puede dar una orden para llevar por favor"

Me: "lo siento señorita, pero este es el último plato de la noche"

Mi: "que?! Como que el último plato!!"

Me: "así es"

Mi: "bueno entonces véndame ese plato!!"

Me: "no puedo, pues esta es una orden de una de nuestras mejores clientes"

Mi: "mejores clientes, pues que acaso no sabe quien soy yo??"

Me: "NO!!"

Mikami simplemente se puso furiosa, como es posible que la famosa cazafantasmas Reiko Mikami fuera una desconocida para este mesero, pensó…

Mi: "como que no me conoce, yo soy la reconocida cazafantasmas Reiko Mikami!!"

Me: "ah pues encantado de conocerlo, yo soy Tendo Takehiro mucho gusto"

Mi: "le digo mi nombre no para presentarme tonto, sino para que sepa quien soy!!"

Me: "pues yo también y no me importa quien sea, ya le dije que este plato es para una de nuestros mejores clientes y usted por mas famosa que sea en mi vida la había visto"

Mikami se ponía cada vez más y más furiosa…pero sabía que así no lograría nada por lo que optó por otra estrategia…

Mi: "ok entonces me puede decir quien es esa persona que llama usted su mejor cliente??"

Me: "no le diré nada, mire mejor venga conmigo y usted misma se presenta"

Mikami siguió al mesero hacia un lugar del restaurante el cual parecía muy exclusivo….desde lo lejos Saijo sólo miraba sorprendido, pero decidió levantarse de su lugar y seguir a Mikami.

Unos segundos después llegaron a un balcón en el mismo restaurante el cual dejaba ver una mesa muy elegante y al final de esta una mujer de unos 70 años quien sostenía una sonrisa muy gentil…

Me: "Señorita Le-Brucca, perdón por hacerla esperar!!"

MI: "mmm señorita?? Con esa edad??" murmuró Mikami mientras Saijo llegaba y se ponía detrás de ella.

Sai: "Mikami que pasa??"

Le: "oye Tendo quienes son esos dos jóvenes que te acompañan??"

Me: "a pues el joven no se quien sea pero está muy guapo"…guiñó quisquillosamente un ojo el mesero a Saijo, pero este simplemente se limitó a sudar y sostener una gran gota de agua en su cabeza.

Mi: "bueno basta, mire señora yo soy Reiko Mikami la cazafantasmas!!"

Le: "oh mucho gusto señorita Mikami, pero dígame en que puede servirle esta humilde anciana??"

La anciana Le-Brucca le sonrió gentilmente y le cedió un lugar en su mesa a Mikami, pero…

Mi: "mire, gracias por su atención pero no tengo tiempo de platicar aquí con usted simplemente me interesa algo, y eso es el plato que a usted le han servido!!"

Le: "y si le interesa mi plato porque no pide otro……oh ya veo, no tiene dinero para pagar la cuenta y quiere que yo le pague uno a usted entiendo…"

Mi: "no!!, yo no quiero eso, yo tengo el suficiente dinero para comprar ese y los platos que quiera, pero quiero el suyo, pues es el último que queda"

Reiko se apoyó sobre la mesa firmemente explicando su situación y al hacer esto la anciana quedó sorprendida…

Le: "oh ya veo, pero que me puede dar usted a cambio, sepa usted que este es un plato muy fino, además de que pues usted puede ver el dinero no me interesa"

Mi: "pues yo…"

La anciana interrumpió a Mikami…

Le: "que bonita pulsera"

Mi: "que??"

Mikami reaccionó un poco nerviosa.

Mi: "si es bonita y eso que??"

Le: "pues que usted es una persona muy rica al igual que yo y con muy buenos gustos y esa pulsera es muy de mi agrado, si sabe usted a que me refiero"

Mi: "pe….pero esta pulsera no se la puedo dar"

Reiko rápidamente tomó su pulsera con su otra mano de una manera muy celosa.

Le: "oh ya veo, se la regalo alguien muy especial para usted verdad……un muchacho"

Mikami al oír estas palabras se puso notablemente nerviosa….

Mi: "eh yo…"

Saijo interrumpió!!

Sai: "se equivoca anciana esa pulsera se la regalo su madre y es por eso que es tan especial!!"

La anciana simplemente se quedó admirando a Saijo, entonces volteó a ver a Mikami, la tomó de un brazo y la llevo a un rincón del balcón…

Le: "mires señorita Mikami esa pulsera es hermosa, pero ya veo que se la regalo alguien muy especial por lo cual queda fuera de mi alcance, pero me he percatado que ese joven de allá no tiene ningún compromiso con usted entonces me quiero atrever a pedirle algo…"

Mikami tenía una cara de desconcierto muy notoria pero se inclinó para oír lo que le susurraba la anciana, unos segundos después volvieron a la mesa…

Le: "Tendo ven aquí por favor!!"

Me: "si señorita Le-Brucca??"

Le: "por favor quiero que pongas este plato para llevar y se lo des a la señorita Mikami"

Me: "si señorita enseguida"

Saijo estaba sorprendido, sino le había dado la pulsera y tampoco dinero, entonces con que habían negociado??...de pronto Mikami llamó a Saijo…

Mi: "Saijo ven aquí por favor"

Sai: "si Reiko"

Mikami le comentó todo lo platicado con la anciana y Saijo brincó de nervios…

Sai: "que!?...pero como te atreves a negociar con mi cuerpo!?"

Mi: "vamos Saijo sólo será uno pequeño, por favor hazlo por mi siii"

Reiko comenzó a poner una mirada tierna y dulce y Saijo simplemente no pudo resistir y con toda la pena y asco del mundo acepto…..bueno Saijo es sólo un pequeño beso además es una anciana adorable, no pasará nada…..Saijo pensaba.

Entonces Saijo se acercó a la anciana, pero esta lo detuvo…

Le: "espera muchachito"

Le-Brucca sacó un bolso y de el un lápiz labial, maquillaje y demás y se preparó…

Le: "ahora si jovencito ven aquí"

La anciana llamaba a Saijo con un coqueteo muy notorio y Saijo lo único que hacía era sudar de nervios.

Mi: "vamos Saijo apresúrate"

Sai: "si, si voy"

Saijo se acercaba lentamente pero la anciana comenzó a tocarse el pecho con ambas manos y a ponerse muy pálida…

Le: "oh no!! que me pasa, no, ayúdenme ayuda, por favor no puedo respi…."

La anciana simplemente desfalleció sobre su silla y Reiko quedó sorprendida al igual que Saijo quién rápidamente se acercó a ver que sucedía…

Mi: "no, vamos anciana no puede morirse ahora vamos"

Entonces Saijo se acercó a la anciana y apoyó sus manos en su cuello para medir su pulso…y este comenzó a sudar…

Sai: "Reiko, Reiko!!, la anciana está, está…."

Mi: "esta, esta que?!"

Reiko temió lo peor pero cuando esta iba a cercarse vio como la anciana rápidamente abrió sus ojos y tomó a Saijo por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Mikami quedó sorprendida…

Mi: "ñac, dios mío esa anciana es toda una actriz"

Añadió Mikami con una gota enorme en su cabeza….Cuando los labios de Saijo y la anciana se separaban, este último parecía una piedra y se desmayó…La anciana simplemente se veía muy feliz y con una sonrisa le dijo a Mikami:

Le: "bueno señorita Reiko fue un placer hacer negocios con usted"

Mi: "lo mismo digo, bueno anciana nos vemos"

Mikami se alejó llevándose a Saijo, quién aún estaba desmayado, arrastrándolo por el suelo.

Ambos salieron de la pequeña sección y la anciana solo añadió…

Le: "si Mikami ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver"

La anciana sonrió de manera gentil y llamó al mesero para solicitar otro plato.

Una vez fuera del restaurante y con el platillo en un recipiente Mikami llamó al valet parking para que les trajera su automóvil y mientras esta hizo reaccionar a Saijo con un gran pellizco en la mejilla…

Sai: "dios mío Reiko fue horrible, fue horrible, por que lo hiciste, tendré que lavarme los dientes con cloro y con una estopa, que asco que asco!!"

Mi: "ya! no seas tan exagerado además se veía que lo disfrutabas jajaja"

Sai: "Reiko por favor no digas esa clase de tonterías!!"

Mi: "mira ya trajeron el auto, deja de quejarte y vámonos"

Ambos subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a casa de Saijo.

En el camino Saijo le pregunto a Mikami…

Sai: "y dime….por que estas tan interesada en ese platillo, que es??"

Mi: "no se, pero olía delicioso y se me antojó para desayunar mañana"

Mikami dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa muy despreocupada, mientras que Saijo quedó sorprendido.

Sai: "eso es todo, hiciste que le diera un beso a una anciana decrepita por sólo tu desayuno de mañana??"

Mi: "si!! Dime no estas feliz que piense en ti y te tenga presente hasta en mis negocios??"

Sai: "si pero no de esta forma"

Mi: "mira Saijo despreocúpate, los dos salimos ganando el día de hoy, además ya llegamos a tu casa y creo será mejor que me despida pues estoy muy cansada y mañana será un día pesado"

Saijo no tuvo más opción que bajar del automóvil y no era mentira para nadie que ansiaba mucho llegar a casa para lavar sus dientes toda la noche debido al tan delicioso beso con la ancianita.

Sai: "bueno Reiko dejando a un lado la tan asquerosa situación fue una hermosa velada no crees"

Mi: "tienes razón deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en alguna otra ocasión"

De pronto comenzó a llover y Mikami subió rápidamente el capote de su Porsche rojo…

Sai: "bueno Reiko nos vemos no quiero pescar un resfriado"

Mi: "ok, descansa y nos vemos!!"

Mikami encendió su automóvil y dio vuelta en U…

Saijo entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa cubriéndose con su saco pero de repente noto algo…

Sai: "un momento!!...la casa de Reiko no es hacia esa dirección"

Saijo se quedó pensativo en la entrada de su casa y mientras habría continuaba cuestionándose….

Sai: "que hay hacia allá, que hay hacia allá??"

Saijo comenzó pensando hasta que recordó que ese mismo día por la tarde cuando Yokoshima bajó del auto se fue hacia esa misma dirección…

Entonces Saijo sólo volteó y dijo unas palabras…

Sai: "Es cierto, hacia esa dirección está el zoológico??...ja"

Saijo sonrió de una manera un tanto tonta y despreocupada y entró a su hogar

_1 hora después en casa de Yokoshima…_

Yo: "no, no puedo dormir tengo mucha hambre!!"

Yokoshima se hacía bolas entre sus sábanas, se rascaba, se volteaba, boca arriba, boca abajo, simplemente no podía dormir, el hambre era demasiada, pero su sufrimiento fue interrumpido por un par de golpeteos en su puerta…

Yo: "eeehhh!? Quien será a estas horas??"

Yokoshima no se imaginaba quién podría ser, su hambre no le dejaba pensar con claridad y fue esta misma quién comenzó a hacerlo imaginar de nuevo…

Yo: "tal vez puede ser un repartidor de pizza, o un repartidor de comida china, o de pollo cantones!!"

Yokoshima se dirigió a la puerta con la esperanza de que todo lo que imaginaba se hiciera realidad, pero cuando abrió la puerta lo que vio frente a él era mejor que toda la comida reunida del planeta…

Yo: "Mi….mi….mi…..Mikami??"

Yokoshima estaba sorprendido ver a Mikami y más a altas horas de la noche, su sorpresa era tan grande que simplemente no pudo ni lanzarse a ella como en anteriores ocasiones…

Yo: "Mikami que haces aquí??"

Dijo el joven cazafantasmas con notoria sorpresa pero a la vez una gran indiferencia y a todo esto Mikami sólo preguntó….

Mi: "puedo pasar??"

Yokoshima se sorprendió aún más…

Yo: "si claro, pasa, pasa"

Mikami se adentró al departamento de Yokoshima y este se pudo percatar de que ella estaba empapada y Tadao rápidamente fue por una toalla limpia y se la dio a Reiko…

Yo: "Toma, con esto te puedes secar"

Mi: "vaya TONTO ya te habías tardado"

Mientras Mikami se secaba Yokoshima le preguntó…

Yo: "y, y Mikami por que has venido a tan altas horas de la noche, no me digas que tenemos trabajo??"

Preguntó Yokoshima al ir decayendo su humor poco a poco por una posible visita de trabajo….

Mi: "no, nada de eso"

Mikami tomó su abrigo y lo desenvolvió y sacó de él el recipiente con aquel platillo tan delicioso del restaurante, esta era la razón por la cual Mikami estaba empapada, pues su abrigo lo utilizó para cubrir la comida…

Yo: "hue, huele delicioso, ese, ese olor, yo lo conozco…."

Mikami abrió el recipiente…

Yo: "son, son, son……costillas de ternero de la montaña dragón!!"

Yokoshima saltó de emoción y rápidamente fue por unos palillos, pero Mikami rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza…

Yo: "auch, que pasa, no me digas que sólo viniste aquí para torturarme con ese platillo y no darme??"

Yokoshima comenzó a llorar cómicamente y a actuar muy dramático como si fuera una novela de drama intenso, pero Reiko lo interrumpió…

Mi: "eres un TONTO, claro que lo traje para ti"

Yo: "qué?? Para mi??...pero…entonces?? Acaso quieres que te lo pague??...pero si no tengo ni un centavo, hoy era día de paga, pero como te enojaste conmigo ya no te dije nada y desde entonces no he comido nada"

Mi: "te vuelvo a decir TONTO, no pienso cobrarte, pero al menos deberías de darme las gracias!!"

Yokoshima quedó sorprendido por el comportamiento de Mikami, era demasiado amable, pues había ido a su casa a altas horas de la noche, con un platillo tan delicioso y no le cobraría nada, pero quedó todavía más sorprendido al ver que Reiko traía la pulsera puesta, si esa pulsera que le dio el mismo…

Mi: "Gra…gracias Mikami"

Mikami sonrió y le dio el plato a Yokoshima quién se encaminaba a devorarlo, pero Yokoshima se detuvo antes del festín…

Mi: "que pasa, ya no quieres??"

Yo: "no, no es eso, espera"

Yokoshima se levantó y fue por otro par de palillos…

Yo: "toma Mikami"

Tadao le entrego un par a Reiko y ella quedó confundida.

Yo: "no sería justo que sólo me vieras comer, toma los palillos y come conmigo, tu sabes que este platillo es muy difícil de conseguir pues viene de la montaña dragón"

Mi: "tienes razón, recuerdo cuando lo comíamos cada vez que íbamos con Shoryuki a entrenar"

Yokoshima acercó el plato a Mikami…

Yo: "toma, prueba tu el primero"

Mikami observó a Yokoshima y después tomó un trozo y lo adentro a su boca y comenzó a masticarlo…

Mi: "DELICIOSOOOOO!!"

Los ojos de Mikami se cristalizaron y comenzaron a llorar, el sabor era incomparable, ahora era el turno de Yokoshima quién probó el platillo y al igual que Mikami comenzó a flotar por el aire y llorar de la exquisitez del platillo que estaban comiendo, cuando la sensación de éxtasis creada por el platillo cedió un poco Yokoshima cuestionó a la cazafantasmas…

Yo: "pero dime Mikami como hiciste para conseguirlas??"

Entonces Mikami comenzó a explicarle todo a Yokoshima, era una escena que muy pocas veces se había visto, ambos se encontraban a mitad de la noche comiendo un delicioso platillo y riendo de las situaciones de esa noche tan singular hasta que ambos terminaron de comer…

Yo: "uff estoy satisfecho!!"

Mi: "igual yo"

Yo: "aún no puedo creer que hicieras que Saijo besara a esa anciana"

Mi: "si fue muy gracioso hubieras visto su cara"

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero después cayeron en un silencio muy singular hasta que Yokoshima lo interrumpió…

Yo: "bueno Mikami solo, solo quiero darte las gracias, gracias por lo que hiciste"

Mi: "las mejores gracias para mi es que hagas mejor tu trabajo, con eso tengo….pero espera"

Mikami tomó su abrigo y sacó un sobre…

Yo: "mmm que es esto??"

Yokoshima preguntó sorprendido

Mi: "es tu paga, o que no la quieres??...si no la quieres con mucho gusto no te la doy"

Yo: "no, no, claro que si, claro que sí la quiero"

Mikami le dio el sobre a Yokoshima y cuando este lo tomó accidentalmente acarició la mano de Reiko, justo en este instante ambos se sonrojaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante un instante…

Yo: "Re…Re….Reiko"

Mikami simplemente se sonrojó más cuando Yokoshima la llamó por su nombre, pues era muy raro que esto pasara debido también a la negativa de Mikami de que este la llamara por su nombre, pero esta vez no dijo nada y se quedo quieta mientras que Yokoshima se iba acercando poco a poco, cada vez mas y mas cerca hasta que Mikami rápidamente se levanto y se dio la media vuelta haciendo que Yokoshima cayera graciosamente en el suelo con la trompa parada y sin querer también arrancándole la pulsera a Mikami, pero para esto último ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta debido a la situación…

Mi: "bueno, ya me tengo que ir"

Dijo Mikami notablemente nerviosa…

Yo: "si, yo creo será lo mejor pues ya es muy tarde"

Entonces Yokoshima se puso sus pantalones y unas pantuflas y acompañó a Mikami hacia su auto, pero ambos todavía no se daban cuenta de que la pulsera estaba tirada en el suelo…

Una vez fuera y frente al auto de Mikami…

Yo: "bueno Mikami una vez mas gracias y pues te veo en un par de horas"

Mi: "mm si, bueno espero que no llegues tarde como sueles hacerlo"

Yo: "bueno será un poco pesado levantarme por la desvelada de hoy pero…"

Mikami lo interrumpió…

Mi: "si, si, odio admitirlo pero tienes algo de razón…………..ok puedes llegar dos horas tarde, pero sólo dos eeehhh!!"

Yokoshima se sorprendió por esa reacción de Mikami, era como si ella hubiera dejado de ser ese ogro, esa persona sin sentimientos que siempre lo recibía en su trabajo y que hoy le había mostrado como era verdaderamente, sin aquella mascara de la avaricia, la indiferencia y demás; la nubes se apartaron un poco y dejaron asomar a la luna que iluminaba el momento que los dos estaban viviendo, pero no sólo eso, sino que su luz se posó en el rostro de Yokoshima dejando ver un pequeño curita el cual cubría el rasguño que le había ocasionado la espada de Saijo horas antes en la fábrica…

Mi: "por cierto como estas de tu herida??...déjame ver, te duele??"

Preguntaba la cazafantasmas mientras posaba uno de sus dedos sobre la herida…

Yo: "AUCH!!"….Gritó levemente Yokoshima…

Mi: "si verdad todavía te duele"…..Sonreía Mikami mientras seguía tocando la herida en forma un poco de molestar a Tadao…

Yo: "Ya basta"….Decía Yokoshima mientras lloraba de forma cómica…

Sin percatarse ambos cayeron en un pequeño juego en el cual Tadao era la víctima y Mikami perseguía a Yokoshima alrededor del auto hasta que este tomó ambos brazos de Mikami y cayeron en un forcejeo digno de niños de 8 años, pero sin darse cuenta ambos tropezaron y cayeron en el asiento trasero del automóvil de la cazafantasmas lo cual tuvo como consecuencia que Mikami cayera sobre Yokoshima y este último se golpeara la cabeza y quedara un poco inconsciente…

Mi: "auch!! Yokoshima….tonto estas bien??"….preguntó la cazafantasmas con una cara de sorpresa…

Yo: "…………………………………" Yokoshima no reaccionaba…

Mi: "vamos tonto reacciona no seas un debilucho"……Mikami se acerco más a Yokoshima pero este al tener a Reiko tan cerca reaccionó inmediatamente como por arte de magia y simplemente beso a Mikami en los labios…

Ambos tenían sus labios unidos pero sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa y más por parte de Yokoshima quién en su mente se preguntaba: Demonios, habrá sido lo correcto hacer esto?? Habrá sido un buen momento?? Espero no me golpe, dios mío no debí hacerlo!!...Yokoshima estaba sudando notoriamente y estaba a punto de retirar sus labios con temor a una golpiza por parte de la cazafantasmas, pero cuando este estaba a punto de hacerlo Mikami cerró los ojos y respondió el beso…

Yokoshima estaba sorprendido y era tanta la sorpresa que por unos segundos se quedó congelado, pero poco a poco fue sintiendo la energía cálida de Mikami pronto los nervios, la inseguridad, todo desapareció logrando que ese beso fuera cada vez más y más profundo, un beso en el cual ambos decidieron ahogarse y gritarse todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y no habían tenido el valor de decirse durante 4 años…

El beso seguía, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, parecía una pareja de amantes reencontrados después de tanto tiempo y la vez como si no fueran a verse nunca más, pero esta expresión de amor fue interrumpida por una repentina lluvia la cual obligó a que ambos se separaran, finalmente cuando esto sucedió sólo eran ellos dos viéndose el uno al otro con un claro sonrojar en sus rostros, ambos estaban tan débiles después de tan apasionado beso, eran vulnerables a todo, pero aunque Yokoshima no quería dejar ir a Mikami comprendió que ya era muy tarde y aparte estaba lloviendo y era tiempo de detener este momento…

Ambos se reincorporaron, pero no dijeron nada, simplemente Mikami subió el capote de su automóvil y volteó a ver a Yokoshima…

Mi: "bueno, nos vemos…."

De pronto Mikami soltó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara de su asistente…

Mi: "eso fue por haberme engañado con lo del golpe en la cabeza"…Subió a su automóvil…"descansa tonto"

Yo: "s…si hasta pronto.…" Dijo un lastimado Yokoshima que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y sangrando de la nariz.

Mikami sonrió y partió hacia su hogar mientras que Yokoshima se reicorporaba rápidamente pues la lluvia se acrecentaba, pero esto no detuvo que se quedara ahí parado y gritara con enorme felicidad…

Yo: "sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, yooooooohoooooooooooooooo, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo loogreeeeee, soy feliz soy tan feliz!!"

Yokoshima gritaba de felicidad hasta que le arrojaron una maceta a la cabeza…

"CALLATE IDIOTA DEJA DORMIR!!"

Yo: "si, usted disculpe…ayayay…."

Yokoshima retiró los pedazos de maceta de su cabeza e iba sobándose mientras se dirigía a su departamento; una vez en el comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación pero sin querer piso algo…

Yo: "mmm??...que es esto??...la pulsera!! Porque esta a……"

Yokoshima entonces recordó hace unos momentos cuando el sin querer la rompió al tratar de besar a Reiko, fue entonces cuando un gran trueno iluminó su habitación dando signos de que la lluvia ya era tormenta…

Yo: "no que torpe soy, se la puedo dar mañana, pero no, ya se si me apresuro puedo alcanzarla y talvez me de otro beso, siiii"

Los ojos de Yokoshima se iluminaron y rápidamente salió de su casa, tomó su bicicleta y salió a toda prisa detrás de Mikami.

Yokoshima pedaleaba a toda prisa y estaba ya muy empapado, pero eso no le importaba sabiendo que si la alcanzaba podía obtener otro beso de Reiko o algo más, su pasión era el motor de su deseo como siempre…

Yo: "mmm si sigo a este ritmo no la alcanzaré…..ya se iré por el parque y cortaré un poco de distancia!!"

Así fue entonces como Yokoshima se adentró en el parque, pero los relámpagos era cada vez más y más estruendosos…

Yo: "ouch que frío…pero no importa tengo que lograrlo!!"

Yokoshima se daba ánimos y pedaleaba más fuerte hasta que se adentró a la zona boscosa del parque pero un relámpago detuvo su camino pues este había pegado en un árbol y lo había partido en dos, lo cual provocó que no sólo se detuviera sino que también se estrellara y saliera volando hasta chocar de cara con otro árbol…

Yo: "ay mamacita, que golpe"

Yokoshima estaba sangrando de la nariz debido al golpe y cuando este quiso levantarse no pudo pues se había torcido el tobillo y este le dolía, así que decidió recargarse en el árbol…

Yo: "jaja bueno lo intenté, ya ni modo se la daré por la mañana jaja"

Yokoshima sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos pero de pronto un gran relámpago cayó sobre el árbol en el que estaba recargado y fue alcanzado por la descarga, en ese instante Yokoshima se veía envuelto en descargas eléctricas muy potentes las cuales le ocasionaban un intenso dolor, en su mente Yokoshima no lo podía creer, como era posible que esto le estuviera pasando la noche en que el y Mikami se habían dicho todo con aquel beso, pero el dolor era tan intenso que le nubló los pensamientos y antes de desfallecer mencionó un nombre, un nombre que significaba todo para él…

Yo: "Re….REIKO!!"

Yokoshima simplemente perdió el conocimiento pero la descarga no había finalizado, por alguna extraña razón esta no paraba, pero no era todo pues la joya de la pulsera que traía Yokoshima en la mano comenzó a brillar de una manera muy intensa, así como las perlas las cuales cambiaron su coloración y se volvieron negras….fue entonces cuando estas se separaron de la pulsera y se insertaron en el cuerpo de Yokoshima dirigiéndose una hacia la planta de su pie derecho, otra hacia su abdomen bajo, otra en la parte trasera de su cuello justo en la base de este y el final de la espalda alta y la última hacia su cabeza en su frente siendo más exactos; mientras que la piedra seguía brillando y esta se insertó en la palma de su mano derecha y tomó un color azul profundo…

Una vez ahí la joya dejó de brillar y la descarga también se detuvo dejando ver a un Yokoshima con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y totalmente fundido por el dolor para al final simplemente caer en el suelo y quedarse ahí sin pulso, sin latidos en su corazón, sin nada, simplemente MUERTO!!

**NOTAS.**

La madre de Mikami se llama Mithie o Michie no se muy bien pues en varias biografías aparece de manera distinta y todavía no logro identificar el correcto, pero bueno ella ya esta muerta, su deceso fue cuando Reiko iba en la preparatoria y esta es la razón por la cual Mikami es tan fría y quiere llenar el vacío que dejó su madre con el dinero y lujos y aparte a su padre no lo ve mucho pues es profesor en una universidad en Europa; pero en ya capítulos avanzados del manga esta regresa y no es que haya regresado de la muerte ni nada, lo que pasa es que su madre domina una técnica espiritual con la cual puede viajar en el tiempo y de vez en cuando esta visita su hija para protegerla y avisarle de ciertos peligros así como en simples visitas para ver como está su hija.

Durante estas visitas podemos ver diferentes facetas de la mamá de Mikami: con Reiko como bebé, con Reiko a la edad de 4 años, embarazada o simplemente como una joven cazafantasmas, al referirme con Reiko quiero decir que al visitar a Mikami en el futuro actual también lo hace acompañada de su hija por lo cual en ciertos capítulos se puede ver a Reiko cuidando de sí misma.

Durante estos capítulos Mikami es un poco más vulnerable sentimentalmente hablando, pues ella quiere, aprecia y extraña mucho a su mamá y cuando ella esta con su madre deja a lado el dinero y todo lo demás y es aquí donde ella, un poco más sensibilizada, se hace notorio que Mikami siente atracción por Yokoshima y que este le interesa y le importa y se pueden ver ciertos avances en la relación de estos dos y es de aquí donde me baso en las reacciones que tienen ambos durante este FIC.

Como dato adicional la madre de Reiko es igual a ella facialmente, comparten el mismo color de cabello sólo que su madre se lo recoge y se viste de manera mas formal que Mikami, y es una cazafantasmas totalmente dedicada a su trabajo y algo seria, además de que en ciertos episodios suele ser un poco indiferente con Mikami, aprecia mucho a Saijo pues ella misma lo entrenó y al principio no toma mucho en cuenta a Yokoshima, pero despues se va dando cuenta que tanto el como Okinu son parte crucial en la vida de Reiko así como de su aura espiritual, aunque aun y con todo esto en cuenta en un episodio usa a Yokoshima como carnada para atrapar a un demonio sin que ni Yokoshima ni Reiko lo supieran :P por otro lado el padre de Mikami usa una máscara parecida a la de la historia del hombre de la máscara de hierro, no se porque, pero creo que es debido a que esta máscara es una clase de sello que encierra un demonio que porta el padre de Mikami, cuando este no trae la máscara se le puede ver un cierto parecido a Peet (el vampiro) pero sin lo apuesto y con unos rasgos mas esqueléticos y ojeras parecidos a los del personaje "Perdedor" que se pudo ver en la serie animada.

Y pues bueno esta es la razón por la que en ciertas partes del FIC menciono la presencia de la madre de Mikami con naturalidad….XD.

_**Con esto doy fin al tercer capítulo, y DOY GRAXS POR TODO REVIEW Y LEIDA KE LE DEN AL FIC, pronto tendré listo el cuarto capítulo…SALUDOS y BAYGON!!**_


	4. Sin sospechas

**Hola antes que nada kiero agradecer a todos los ke han leido la historia y los reviews ke le den, ahora si vamos al cuarto capitulo…**

**CAPITULO 4**

Mikami estaba muy cerca de su casa, la tormenta poco a poco calmaba su intensidad, una mirada perdida y el pelo mojado era lo que caracterizaban a Reiko después de esta larga noche…

Un poco después la cazafantasmas dejó su auto en el jardín de la entrada de su casa y al bajar de su auto la lluvia simplemente se había ido, pero ella seguía distraída mirando la luna que se dejaba ver a través de las nubes y una vez en la puerta de su casa decidió quitarse sus zapatillas para no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie…

Al momento de cerrar la puerta Reiko se recargo en la puerta y toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y los acaricio suavemente, pero simplemente no dijo nada y antes de comenzar su andar miró hacia sus pies y vio que ahí estaba Shiro con quién casi tropezaba…

Mi: "pero que?!?!?!"

La mujer lobo estaba recostada a la entrada de la puerta, pareciera un perro guardián esperando la llegada de su dueño…

Mi: "pero que hace aquí esta niña, acaso me esperaba???"….murmuro Mikami para no despertar a Shiro….."mmm bueno allá ella, jaja sería mejor si la sacara al jardín me sería más útil allá"…..dijo Reiko sonriendo de una manera de una manera un tanto irónica…

La cazafantasmas rodeó el cuerpo de la mujer lobo y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua pues tenía algo de sed…

Mi: "haber veamos que hay aquí???.....leche, champagne, vino tinto….mmmm….no……aaaaahhhh jugo!!!"

La cazafantasmas sacó el envase de jugo y bebió directamente de él, pero cuando cerró al puerta de la nevera se percató que una silueta estaba detrás de esta y se asustó y escupió todo el jugo!!!....

Mi: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

La silueta era nada más y nada menos que Shiro quién estaba toda empapada de jugo…

Shi: "mmmm gracias por el baño, pero YA ME HABIA BAÑADO EN LA MAÑANAAAAA!!!!"…….gritó Shiro completamente furiosa.

Mi: "ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh cállate niña que vas a despertar a los demás!!!"

Shi: "no me importa, por mi que se despierte todo el mundo"

Dijo Shiro notablemente enfadada…

Mi: "tranquila que demonios te sucede???"

Shi: "que demonios me sucede a mi??? Que demonios te sucede a ti???........después de que trataste a mi sensei tan mal en la tarde y luego te vas a por ahí quien sabe donde con Saijo me preguntas que me sucede???"

Mi: "claro que si, quiero saber que te sucede sino para llevarte a un manicomio por loca o mejor aún a una perrera"

Shiro al oír esto no resistió más y le dio una bofetada a Mikami…

Mi: "pero que te pasa eh!!! Sólo era una broma no es para que te pongas así!!!!"

Shi" no es por eso tonta, es por Yokoshima!!!"

Mi: "y que tiene que ver él en todo esto??"…..preguntó muy extrañada la cazafantasmas.

Shi: "que tiene que ver???......pues, pues primero no se que le dijiste en la fábrica que estaba muy triste, nunca lo había visto así y luego sales con Saijo y claramente me di cuenta de las intenciones por las que lo hiciste!!!!"

Mi: "y según tu cual fue mi intención???"

Shiro se ponía cada vez más y más furiosa, su cara estaba tan roja de coraje que parecía que explotaría…

Shi: "pues……lo, lo hiciste para molestarlo, pues tu muy bien sabes que el está ena……..ena…..morado de ti y también sabe que a ti te gustaba Saijo y se pone celoso y le molesta mucho y por eso fue por que lo hiciste!!!"

Mi: "mmm y si así fue que tiene de malo???"

Shiro simplemente no podía creer la actitud tan indiferente por la que optó Reiko y dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida…

Mi: "oye a donde vas???"

Shi: "no te incumbe pelirroja!!!"….dijo la mujer lobo mientras le sacaba la lengua y hacia una cara de burla a Mikami…

Mi: "ok, ok ya entendí, solo te pido un favor"

Shi: "mmm???"....volteó Shiro un poco confundida.

Mi: "haz que ese tonto llegue temprano"

Shi: "mmm ADIOS!!!"

Shiro cerró la puerta y salió corriendo de la casa de Mikami para dirigirse hacia el departamento de Yokoshima.

Shi: "eres más tonto que ella sensei al no darte cuenta que hay otras personas que daríamos todo por estar contigo………..que demonios le vez a esa pelirroja tan arrogante y avara???"

Dijo Shiro mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su destino; Mientras tanto dentro de la casa…

Mikami se dirigía hacia su alcoba mientras tocaba la mejilla que abofeteo Shiro minutos antes…

Mi: "demonios si me dolió, esa mujer tiene mucha fuerza auch"

Un poco después al momento que Mikami abrió la puerta de su alcoba se sentía tan cansada que casi no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, sólo desabotonó un poco su vestido y cayó tendida en su cama perdiéndose rápidamente en un mar de sueños profundos después de un día en el que habían pasado muchas cosas.

…

"Mira…….MIRA!!!!"

"Que, que?!?!?"

"Ya llego, es el!!!"

"Ya?!?! Tan rápido, como estas segura???"

"Solo fíjate en su aura, no se ven muchas iguales aquí"

"Tienes razón vamos!!!"

Las figuras se acercaron a la silueta quien era YOKOSHIMA…

"Ya viste te dije que era el"

"Cierto tenías razón llevémoslo a la superficie"

"ENSEGUIDA!!!"

Ambas voces rodearon a un Yokoshima inerte y lo arrastraron hacia la superficie…

"Listo!"

"mmm…..pobre muchacho mira en que estado esta"

"Si es terrible debió sufrir mucho, pero es hora hagámoslo de una vez, necesito que te concentres"

"OK…. A la cuenta de tres!!!"

El par de siluetas comenzó a girar rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo de Tadao

"1……..2………3"

"KASHITSU-NEHEMO"

"Ahora"

"SI!!!"

"RYATOU!!!!!"

Al terminar de decir estas palabras el cuerpo de Yokoshima comenzó a brillar de una manera impresionante…

"Pero que hiciste tonta, seguramente te adelantaste de nuevo!!!"

"Para nada, todo lo hice bien, tu fuiste seguramente la que se equivocó!!!"

El brillo aumentaba cada vez más y más…

"Pero entonces si no fuiste tu y no fui yo seguramente fue él!!!"

"Si mira!!!"

"PERO QUE!?!?!"

De pronto el cuerpo de Yokoshima comenzó a absorber todo el brillo generado hace unos momentos por el ritual de ambas siluetas y sus heridas sanaban poco a poco…

"No puede ser, esto no es posible…"

"Deja de hablar y no dejes que lo haga, no dejes que absorba nada"

Las siluetas comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Yokoshima nuevamente, pero eran rechazadas por este y mandadas cada vez más y más lejos…

"No puede ser, no, no puede ser"

"No lo puedo controlar, demonios si el recupera su vitalidad se enfadará mucho con nosotras"

"Pero no podemos hacer nada es mucho más fuerte!!!"

Entonces cuando ellas se habían ya dado cuenta que no podían detener el que Yokoshima absorbiera el tan intenso brillo éste mismo terminó por absorberlo totalmente y con una intensidad enorme gritó:

Yo: "REIKO!!!"

Ocasionando que ambas siluetas salieran volando y que Yokoshima auto sanara sus quemaduras que rodeaban su cuerpo y no sólo eso, sino que su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente cada vez más y más rápido lo cual provocó que tuviera un ataque al corazón ocasionando que comenzara a convulsionarse sin control alguno…

"No puede ser logró absorberlo todo nuevamente?!?!?!"

"Sí pero mira está teniendo un colapso!!!"

"Cierto, vamos debemos apresurarnos y estabilizar su cuerpo, por que si vuelve a morir pero en este lugar se quedará con su aura y ya no podremos drenarla"

"VAMOS!!!"

Nuevamente el par de siluetas se acercó a Yokoshima y comenzaron a girar rápidamente provocando un pequeño resplandor alrededor de su pecho el cual ingresó en él lo cual provocó que Yokoshima poco a poco se estabilizara…

"Ya casi, ya casi, vamos hermana es hora de hacerlo!!!"

"SI!!!"

De pronto el cuerpo de Yokoshima se estabilizó completamente y tanto sus latidos como su respiración eran ya normales pero aún seguía inconsciente, poco después de esto Yokoshima estornudó y ambas siluetas fueron expulsadas de su cuerpo…

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Que asco, odio cuando esto sucede"

"Si yo también pero ahora debemos llevarlo con nosotras"

"Pero es un humano!!!"

"Si ya lo sé pero no tenemos de otra, aparte no podemos dejarlo aquí y debemos mostrarle las pruebas y mostrárselo a ella"

"Tienes razón…..ok pongámonos en marcha"

Las siluetas se acercaron a Yokoshima y lo tomaron por las manos y desaparecieron a lo lejos en aquel extraño abismo.

…

Mientras tanto en aquella extraña madrugada, Shiro estaba apunto de llegar al departamento de Yokoshima…

Shi: "ya casi llego, espero no molestarte pero tengo que hablar seriamente contigo sensei, no puedes seguir así"

Shiro estaba ya en la entrada al complejo de apartamentos y cuando iba a subir las escaleras se percató que la bicicleta de Tadao no se encontraba en su lugar…

Shi: "un momento, porque no está su bici???"

Se preguntó la mujer lobo corriendo rápidamente a donde se suponía debía estar la bicicleta….una vez ahí comenzó a olfatear y se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo que Yokoshima la había usado…

Shi: "qué salió???.....pero a dónde y más a estas horas de la noche!?!?!....................................YA SE!!!" gritó Shiro "seguramente huyó por la tristeza que le invadía debido a como lo trata Mikami, por que sensei por que no me llevaste contigo, espera yo también quiero ir, espera!!!"

Shiro comenzó entonces una carrera desesperada siguiendo el rastro dejado por Yokoshima…

Shi: "tengo que apresurarme y lo podré alcanzar!!!"

Shiro seguía corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, su recorrido lo llevaba por las mismas rutas que Tadao había viajado esa noche hasta que la adentraron al parque de Tokio…

Shi: "estoy cerca, puedo sentir su presencia, pero porque aquí en el parque???"

Shiro cuestionaba el porque el rastro de Yokoshima la había llevado al parque a la vez que se habría paso entre los arbustos, hasta que se encontró con la bicicleta y los árboles derrumbados por la tormenta de hace una par de horas…

Shi: "esa, esa es la bicicleta de Yokoshima!!! Pero que hace aquí y donde está el???? Hasta aquí llega su rastro"

Shiro se acercó más al lugar y pudo ver en el suelo la silueta de un hombre en el césped, y alrededor de ésta todo estaba quemado…

Shi: "no!!! No puede ser, es pasto huele a Yokoshima, pero el no está aquí!!!....donde estas sensei donde??????"

Shiro comenzó a llorar y preocuparse más y más hasta que gritó de nuevo….

Shi: "no, no puede ser!!! Seguramente te secuestraron extraterrestres, fuiste víctima de una abducción, porque?!?!?!, llevenme a mi, llevenme a mi!!!!!!"

**GOTA ENORME DEL NARRADOR (OSEA YO ¬¬u)**

"CALLATE TONTA!!!"

Shi: "eh!?!?!"

La mujer lobo volteó rápidamente y algo confundida…

"No digas tonterías mujer!!!"

Shi: "quién eres tú???"

"jaja no te interesa, aparte yo soy aquí el que hace las preguntas y comenzaré haciendo una……QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?!?!"

Shi: "donde está Yokoshima, que le hiciste contesta"

"jajaja, yo no le hice nada"

Shi: "entonces contesta donde esta" Dijo la mujer lobo notablemente furiosa…

"eso no te incumbe, pero será mejor que te vayas si es que no quieres salir lastimada!!!"

Shi: "más bien tu serás el que saldrá lastimado prepárate!!!"

Shiro se lanzó de manera furiosa contra aquella sombra reuniendo su energía espiritual en su mano tal y como le había enseñado Yokoshima…

Shi: "TOMA ESTO!!!"

"jaja tonta"

La sombra comenzó a reunir una bola roja de energía la cual comenzó a arrastrar a Shiro hacia ella…

Shi: "qu…que pasa, pero que es esto?!?!?"

"es lo que ocasionas por no hacerme caso"

La bola absorbió a Shiro dejándola completamente paralizada, pero esta también poco a poco se adentraba en el cuerpo de esta para dejar a Shiro con una especie de silueta roja que rodeaba todo su cuerpo…

"bueno lobita fue un placer conocerte…ADIOS!!!"

La sombra puso uno de sus dedos en la frente de la mujer lobo lo cual ocasiono una gran explosión en la cual Shiro salió volando y chocando con varios arbustos hasta caer cerca del lago del parque

Shi: "perdóneme sensei le fallé" fueron las últimas palabras de Shiro antes de desfallecer a la vez que la sombra desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

…

A la mañana siguiente, todo era tranquilidad, las aves cantaban como siempre, el sol comenzaba a salir, era muy temprano pero una mujer ya trabajaba en la oficina de Reiko Mikami, era Okinu quien ya desde temprano preparaba el desayuno antes de ir a la escuela, este era su último año y los exámenes finales se aproximaban…

Oki: "OH cielos tengo que apresurarme, sino llegare tarde y no sólo eso, Mikami se enojará conmigo sino le dejo el desayuno listo"

De pronto una figura femenina aparecía en la cocina…

Ta: "hola Okinu, ya esta listo el desayuno???"

Oki: "Tamamo!!!.....no todavía no esta, pero porque no mejor vienes y me ayudas???"

Ta: "está bien"

Tamamo se acerco a donde estaba Okinu y comenzó a ayudarle, poniendo la mesa, preparando los últimos detalles del desayuno, etc.; y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a cuestionar a la ex fantasma…

Ta: "oye Okinu no has visto a Shiro???"

Oki: "mmm no para nada, no ha bajado, porque???"

Ta: "eso es raro, pues no llegó a dormir o al menos aquí no lo hizo"

Oki: "pues no se donde podría estar???"

Ta: "oh ya se tal vez pasó la noche con su tan querido sensei!!!"

Oki: "QUE?!?!?!"

Okinu exclamo de manera repentina y su cara comenzó a ponerse pálida…

Ta: "no lo crees Okinu???"

Oki: "no, no, no para nada!!! eso no pudo pasar!!!"

Ta: "como estas tan segura???" Preguntó la zorrita con una cara sospechosa…

Oki: "pues porque no, simplemente no creo que se haya quedado con él eso es ridículo"

Ta: "para nada es ridículo, ella es una mujer lobo, él es un hombre con la pasión de un tigre y además ayer había luna llena y bajo esas condiciones TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TOOOODO puede pasar"

Al oír estas palabras Okinu quebró el plato que estaba apunto de poner en la mesa con sus propias manos y exclamó…

Oki: "mira Tamamo, porque no dejas de decir tantas tonterías y me das una mano con esto"

Ta: "que, no me digas que estas celosa???" Tamamo sonreía con algo de malicia mientras decía estas palabras…

Oki: "jaja no para nada es sólo que…."

Okinu no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir debido a que fue interrumpida por la voz de otra mujer…

Mi: "uuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh (bostezo) Okinu ya está el desayuno???"

Oki: "Mikami!!"

Era la misma cazafantasmas quien acaba de despertarse y se le notaba algo cansada debido a la desvelada de la noche anterior…

Ta: "vaya Mikami porque tan tarde, no me digas que te fuiste de farra anoche???"

Mi: "eh???"

Oki: "es cierto Mikami cuando regrese no vi tu auto y no estabas en tu habitación y cuando me acosté tu seguías sin llegar"

Mi: "mmm que quieres decir???"

Dijo Mikami un poco extrañada y todavía adormilada

Para esto Tamamo se acerco a la cazafantasmas y la abrazo…

Ta: "vamos Mikami tu sabes que significa, o sea queremos que nos cuentes todo el chisme, con quien saliste, a donde fueron, como se llamara el padre de tus hijos"

Mikami al oír estas palabras se despabiló por completo y quito el brazo de la zorrita de sus hombros y exclamó con tremenda furia…

Mi: "PERO A KE TE REFIERES MALDITA ZORRA, QUE TONTERIAS DICES!!!"

Tamamo contesto con una gota en su cabeza y una sonrisa…

Ta: "tranquila, tranquila Catarina no seas tan gruñona"

Mi: "pero como quieres que no sea así con esas preguntas además que les importa que hice en la noche"

Ta: "pues mucho, o no Okinu"

Oki: "pues en realidad Mikami tiene razón, sino nos quiere decir no debemos inmiscuirnos"

Ta: "sabes que, tienes razón Okinu, a nosotras que nos importa"

Mikami y Okinu se quedaron sorprendidas al oír estas palabras en un tono tan desinteresado de Tamamo y más al saber como era ella…

Ta: "si a nosotras que, por mi que salga con cualquier hombre de Tokio"

Mi: "exacto yo puedo salir con quien sea"

Mikami exclamó de manera muy segura, se dirigió al refrigerador de donde saco la leche, luego tomó un vaso y se sentó para servirse su bebida…

Mi: "bueno Oki…."

Mikami no pudo terminar porque nuevamente fue interrumpida por Tamamo…

Ta: "cierto, cierto tu puedes salir con quien sea, por ejemplo: Pietro, Saijo, mmm quien más……ah si con YOKOSHIMA!!!"

Cuando este nombre se escuchó en la cocina Okinu volvió a romper otro plato que estaba limpiando y Mikami escupió la leche que estaba bebiendo en ese instante…

Ta: "que acaso dije algo malo???"

La zorrita sonrió de una manera un tanto malvada…

Ta: "bueno ya me voy…..ADIOS!!!"

La zorrita tomó una par de filetes de pescado que Okinu había cocinado para el desayuno y salió corriendo por la ventana…

Mi: "oye tu maldita zorra a donde crees que vas???"

Mikami se levantó para ir tras de Tamamo pero Okinu la detuvo con una pregunta…

Oki: "es cierto eso Mikami???"

Mikami se detuvo de inmediato al oír el cuestionamiento de la ex fantasma…

Mi: "Es cierto que Okinu???"…Mikami comenzó a sudar un poco…

Oki: "pues lo que dijo Tamamo, si saliste con Yokoshima???"

Cuando Reiko volvió a oír el nombre de su asistente se sonrojó ligeramente…

Mi: "mmm bueno, no en realidad"

Oki: " a que te refieres???"

Mikami comenzaba a sudar más y más…

Mi: "me refiero a que bueno……(un poco de silencio)…..yo salí con Saijo no con Yokoshima"

Oki: "con Saijo???"

Okinu al oír esto se sintió un poco más aliviada, ya que el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada al parecer no había salido con su jefa…

Mi: "si salí con él, pero no creas que fue una cita de amor, sino más bien fueron más negocios que otra cosa"

Y así fue como Mikami le explicó todo el asunto a Okinu y el trato que había echo con Saijo…

Oki: "oooooohhhhh entonces fue por eso que ayer Saijo nos visitó"

Mi: "exacto y como puedes ver yo salí ganando con esos 50 millones de dólares!!!!"

Mikami comenzó a sonreír muy maléficamente mientras sus ojos brillaban y su boca ligeramente babeaba y todo por el dinero; pero toda esta alucinación monetaria fue interrumpida por el timbrazo de la puerta el cual comenzó a ser muy constante y molesto…

Mi: "mmm quién podrá ser??? si le di Yokoshima permiso de llegar 2 horas tarde"

Oki: "mm que, que le diste permiso a quien???"

Mikami no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras y al ver que despertó nuevamente la sospecha de Okinu simplemente le dijo…

Mi: "vamos Okinu no es hora de preguntas ve y abre la puerta que ese sonido es muy molesto….(demonios debo cambiar ese timbre)"

Oki: "esta bien ya voy"

Okinu corrió a abrir la puerta mientras que Mikami ahora si terminaba de beber su vaso de leche pero no pudo disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo debido a que se oyó un griterío por toda la casa el cual se acercaba a la cocina…

Mi: "pero que demonios pasa!!!......Okinu quién es???"

Mikami se dirigió a la sala y justo antes de llegar se topó una pequeña figura masculina…

Mi: "pero que, YACUCHIN QUE HACES AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA, EN MI CASA Y PARA COLMO GRITANDO!!!"

Oki: "lo siento Mikami pero insistió tanto en verte y no lo pude detener"

Yacuchin se acercó a la cazafantasmas y le gritó en su cara…

Ya: "MI PULSERA, QUIERO MI PULSERA!!!"

Mi: "pulsera??? De que pulsera de que demo….."

Mikami se quedó paralizada y puso ambas manos detrás de ella y se tocó la muñeca en al que se había puesto la pulsera que le regaló Yokoshima y notó que esta no estaba…

Ya: "vamos no te hagas tonta, la mujer de la mudanza me dijo que había chocado con un muchacho tonto y distraído con una banda roja en la cabeza y quien más puede ser esa persona con Yokoshima"

Mi: "y que, que haya chocado con él???"

Ya: "pues que al pasar esto la mujer soltó varias cosas que ellas llevaba cargando, entre ellas una pulsera MUY CARA, MUY RARA y MUY BONITA con 4 perlas y una joya roja!!!"

Cuando Mikami oyó la descripción de la pulsera y esta era exactamente igual ala que Yokoshima le había regalado exclamó…

Mi: "entonces esas pulsera que ese tonto me regaló era tuya y se la encontró por ahí?!?!?!"

Oki: "QUEEEEE?!?!?!"……"Yokoshima te regaló una pulsera??!?!?!"

Ya: "si así es y es mía y la quiero de vuelta"

Todo era confusión en ese momento, Okinu sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, Yacuchín quería su pulsera y Mikami sabía que estaba en enredos pues si lograba safarse de Yacuchín tendría que explicarle a Okinu lo de la pulsera.

Mikami no sabía que hacer, sólo un milagro la podía salvar…..Y ESO FUE LO QUE OCURRIÓ, el timbre sonaba de nuevo…

Mi: "oh el timbre yo abro no se preocupen"

Mikami corrió hacia la puerta, pero era seguida por un Yacuchín que no paraba de reprochar lo de su pulsera y una Okinu que no paraba de interrogarla sobre la pulsera y Yokoshima, pero al abrir la puerta todos se quedaron paralizados al ver a un oficial de policía quien tenía a lado una jaula y Shiro estaba dentro completamente dormida…

"Shiro!!!!" exclamaron Okinu y Mikami

Ya: "pero que demonios pasa aquí???"

Okinu corrió hacia la jaula para ver como estaba Shiro, mientras tanto el oficial se acercó a la cazafantasmas y le dijo…

Ofi: "es usted la señorita Reiko Mikami???"

Mi: "s…si soy yo oficial, dígame que pasa aquí"

Ofi: "mire no tengo mucho tiempo por lo cual le explicaré rápidamente, encontramos a esta mujer inconsciente en el parque con varias botellas de vino, licor, cerveza y diferentes tipos de bebidas embriagantes y en consecuencia un gran aliento alcohólico"

Mi: "QUE?!?!?!"

Oki: "es cierto Mikami, shiro apesta horrible"

Mikami estaba sorprendida…

Mi: "no puede ser, esta en vez de ir con Yokoshima se fue a emborrachar" murmuró con voz baja para que nadie la escuchara

Ofi: "bueno, al ver que el domicilio coincide y que ustedes la conocen aquí está su multa y espero que se presente a pagarla en las próximas 48 horas"

El oficial le entregó la multa a Reiko Mikami y cuando esta vio la cantidad simplemente gritó de coraje…

Mi: "oh maldita loba, pero esto lo descontaré de tu salario"

Oki: "tranquila Mikami"

Okinu detuvo a Reiko antes de que esta abriera los barrotes de la jaula donde se encontraba Shiro con sus propias manos para darle una golpiza…

Ofi: "bueno que pasen un buen día"

El oficial dio subió a su vehículo y se retiró…

Ya: "jajaja vaya Mikami parece que ahora si te metieron en problemas jajaja"

Mikami volteó y se acercó a Yacuchín al cual sacó volando con una patada de gol de campo y este al irse alejando exclamó al mero estilo del equipo Rocket…

Ya: "regresaré Mikami, recuerda que me tienes que devolver o pagar esa pulseraaaaaaaaaaaa………….!"

Mi: "ni lo pienses esa pulsera me la regalaron a mi y no te la daré"

Mikami le sacó la lengua de manera burlona pero nuevamente fue interrogada por Okinu…

Oki: "Mikami, que pulsera, de que hablan, que te regaló Yokoshima???"

Mikami nuevamente se dio cuenta que su reacción no había sido la más adecuada y para safarse de la situación corrió hacia la jaula donde se encontraba Shiro…

Mi: "vamos Okinu no te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame a abrir la jaula, que no vez que Shiro está sufriendo"

Okinu tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza…

Oki: "esa ni tu te la crees"

Ambas estaban apunto de abrir la jaula cuando dentro de la casa de Mikami se observó un gran resplandor el cual fue seguido de una pequeña explosión…

Mi: "PERO QUE!?!?!?!"

Oki: "DIOS MIO QUE FUE ESO?!?!?!"

Okinu estaba apunto de adentrarse a la casa para ver que había pasado pero Mikami la detuvo…

Mi: "no Okinu, no te acerques puede ser peligroso"

PERO REIKO QUE PUEDO TENER YO DE PELIGROSA?!?!?!

Mi: "esa voz?!?!"

Mikami estaba sorprendida no sólo por que le habían contestado, sino porque conocía esa voz…

Mi: "MAMA!?!?!?!?!"

Oki: "SEÑORA MIKAMI!?!?!?!"

Al ir desapareciendo el polvo y el humo se desveló la figura de la misma Michie Mikami quién inmediatamente fue recibida por un gran abrazo de su hija…

Mi: "MAMA!!! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, por que ya no nos habías visitado???"

Ma: "por que no es necesario Reiko, el amor que yo te puedo dar lo obtienes de tus amigos y las personas que te rodean, aparte no estoy aquí por una visita de familia, estoy aquí por Yokoshima"

Oki: "que?!?! Por Yokoshima?!?!?!"

Mi: "pe…pero que quieres de ese tonto"

Ma: "luego les explico, primero quiero saber donde está???"

Mi: "pues todavía no llega, en la madrugada le di permiso de llegar dos horas tarde"

Oki: "qué en la madrugada?!?!?!"

Okinu estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de Mikami…

Oki: "pero Mika….."

Okinu no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida por la madre de Reiko…

Ma: "como Reiko, quieres decir que hoy en la madrugada viste a Yokoshima por última vez???"

Mi: "si por que???"

Mikami estaba todavía más confundida que Okinu…

Ma: "no puede ser, llegué tarde, vamos llévame de inmediato al departamento de Yokoshima tenemos que llegar enseguida"

Oki: "pero porque??!?!"

Ma: "Yokoshima está en peligro, vamos les explicaré en el camino"

"EN PELIGROOO!?!?!?!"

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

…

Bueno, como veo ke varios no conocen muy bien a los demas personajes debido a ke muchos no han leido el manga completo, pues les dejo unos links los cuales pueden copiar y pegar en su navegador los cuales los mandaran a imágenes ke he subido de acuerdo al personaje indicado…

OKINU CHAN CON SU CUERPO:

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_24_

SAIJO TERUHIKO:

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_

INUDUKA SHIRO:

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_

TAMAMO, SHIRO Y OKINU:

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_38_

TAMAMO-CHAN:

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_39_

MICHIE MIKAMI:

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/gsm_

MICHIE Y REIKO MIKAMI:

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/gsm_

LOS PADRES DE REIKO Y EL PADRE KARUSU DE JOVENES:

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_37_

EL PADRE DE REIKO MIKAMI:

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_37_

.com/albums/j12/van_carter/GSM_37_

**PRONTO TENDRE EL KINTO CAPITULO, BAYGON!!!**


	5. Un futuro incierto Parte 1

**CAPITULO 5**

**UN FUTURO INCIERTO**

_PARTE 1_

"EN PELIGRO!?!?!?"

- Así es y tenemos que llegar de inmediato a su departamento para averiguar la situación

La sorpresiva llegada de la madre de Reiko no traía consigo buenas noticias, sino todo lo contrario y tanto la cazafantasmas como Okinu estaban realmente atónitas…

- ¿Pero que peligro, de que hablas? ayer que estuve con él no sentí ninguna presencia peligrosa, ningún aviso, nada, ¡todo estaba bien!"

- Exacto todo estaba bien, pero ya no

- ¿Ya no?--- Replicó Okinu

- ¡EXACTO, AHORA LLEVAME RAPIDO A CASA DE YOKOSHIMA!"

La madre de Reiko parecía notablemente preocupada, al igual que Okinu, pero Reiko simplemente no entendía nada, todo era confusión en esos instantes…

- ¡Esta bien mamá sube al auto nos vamos!"

Okinu rápidamente se puso enfrente de Mikami…

- ¡Yo voy con ustedes!

- ¡¡¡NO!!!

Le grito Mikami a Okinu pero esta comenzó a llorar y se abalanzó sobre la cazafantasmas…

- Pero Mikami estoy preocupada, no quiero que nada malo le pase a Yokoshima--- Gritaba la Okinu…

- No te preocupes Okinu déjame esto a mi, por lo mientras quiero que te quedes y liberes a Shiro y en cuanto la saques de ese estado etílico en el que está nos alcanzas al departamento del _bobo_

Mikami le guiñó un ojo a Okinu y rápidamente subió a su automóvil en donde ya se encontraba su madre…

- Ahora si mamá, sujétate

Mikami encendió el automóvil y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha con dirección al departamento de Yokoshima

- Cuida a Yokoshima y también cuídate tu Mikami

Okinu entonces se dio la media vuelta y corrió para abrir la jaula donde se encontraba Shiro y despertarla de su cruda realidad

De regreso en el auto de Mikami…

- Ahora si mamá explícame bien este asunto que no entiendo nada

- ………..

- ¡Vamos mamá dime que problema hay con Yokoshima!

- …………………..

La madre de Reiko no decía ni una sola palabra…

- ¡Vamos mamá dímelo o estrello el auto!

- ¡¡¡QUÉ ACASO ESTAS LOCA!!!

- _jaja_ no que no reaccionabas

La madre de Reiko tenía una enorme gota de agua en su cabeza…

- Está bien te lo diré, aunque no tienes que hacer esa clase de tonterías, solo que estoy muy preocupada, pero esta bien escucha Reiko

- Si dime

- Todo este asunto es muy delicado y Yokoshima es la clave de ello

- ¿Pero como?

Respondió Mikami notablemente confundida…

- Tu sabes que los poderes de Yokoshima se deben a su gran pasión y lujuria y como esta es infinita en él puede alcanzar poderes insospechados

- Si mamá eso ya lo sé

- No, no lo sabes ni siquiera tienes idea

La respuesta de Michie confundía más y más a Mikami…

- Hace poco viajé en el tiempo, hacia el futuro, unos años más de la época actual, pues tenía curiosidad de ver si ya te habías casado y por consecuencia si ya tenías hijos lo cual me hubiera hecho muy feliz de ser así

- ¿QUE?

La expresión de Mikami era de notable sorpresa…

- Espera todavía no termino…..cuando llegué a aquel futuro en efecto ya estabas casada….

- ¿QUE CASADA?, PERO ¿COMO CON QUIÉN?--- El rostro de Mikami se puso totalmente colorado

- Así es Reiko, claro es normal que te sorprendas así ahora pues yo se que estas dedicada completamente a tu trabajo así como yo antes de conocer a tu padre

- Si, si ya lo sé pero dime ¿con quien estaba casada?

- Escucha con atención Reiko, pon atención en lo que te voy a contar

…**DISTORSION TIPO RECUERDO…**

Ciudad de Tokio año 2000

Un portal se abría a lo lejos en un pequeño terreno baldío…

- Bueno ya estoy aquí…………….¿pero que…?

La madre de Mikami había salido de aquel portal, pero parecía estar sorprendida por algo…

- Pero, pero esta no es la casa de Reiko ¿donde estoy?

Michie trataba de reconocer el lugar pero todo estaba muy cambiado, el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido, el pasto de aquel terreno baldío estaba quemado y los alrededores eran muy lúgubres, tenían la apariencia de un ambiente post-apocalíptico

- ¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? Se supone que tenía que estar en casa de  
Reiko pero aparecí en este lugar tan sombrío

- ¿MICHIE?

- ¿Que? ¿Quien eres quien está ahí?

Michie dio la media vuelta y vio a un hombre a lo lejos en la entrada de aquel terreno baldío

- ¡¡¡SOY YO SAIJO!!!

Efectivamente, era Saijo quién al parecer estaba muy cambiado, pues ya no era aquél apuesto cazafantasmas de sedosa cabellera larga, era todo lo contrario a su imagen, tenía una barba muy desarreglada y larga, sus ropas estaban sucias, como si se tratase de un imitador de la película MAD MAX, pero eso no era todo, pues también tenía una enorme cicatriz en el rostro lo cual dejó sorprendida a Michie…

- Dios mío Saijo pero que demonios te pasó, ¿estas bien?

La madre de Mikami corrió para tratar de atender las heridas de Saijo pero todo era inútil pues estas ya estaban totalmente cicatrizadas y se notaba el paso del tiempo en ellas

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, estas heridas ya no pueden empeorar más

- Pe…pero quien te hizo esto dímelo…..y Reiko ¿donde está Reiko? quiero verla, dime ¿que ha pasado con la mansión?, ¿que le ha pasado a Tokio? ¡Vamos responde!

Michie se notaba muy preocupada, estaba apunto de llorar, pero no estaba preparada para la respuesta de Saijo

- ……………………..

Saijo simplemente se quedó callado y desvió su mirada notablemente triste hacia otro lado

- ¡RESPONDEME SAIJO, VAMOS CONTESTA!

- Ella, ella está ¡¡¡MUERTA!!!

- ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!

Después de tan impactante respuesta de Saijo, Michie simplemente se desmayó, una cosa que realmente era raro en ella pues se caracterizaba por ser una mujer muy fuerte, pero al ver que su hija no formaba más parte del mundo de los vivos cedió ante sus sentimientos y se desmoronó completamente en un mundo de desilusiones y sueños…

- ¡Michie, Michie! Dios mío se desmayó, será mejor salir de aquí este lugar ya no es seguro

Saijo tomó a Michie entre sus brazos y se retiró del lugar

**---**

Un par de horas más tardes Michie se encontraba recostada en una cama de lo que parecía ser un pequeño refugio en las afueras de Tokio y entonces abrió los ojos y despertó muy exaltada…

- ¡¡¡REIKO!!!

Michie se encontraba sudando frío y tenía todavía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar lo acontecido durante ese día, poco después trató de reconocer el lugar levantándose de la cama y admirando la cantidad de fotografías que había en el lugar las cuales contenían imágenes de Mikami y sus amigos, Yokoshima, Okinu, Emi, etc. Todos estaban en las fotos, pero una en especial le llamó la atención…

Era una foto la cual estaba enmarcada entre unos pedazos de madera ya un poco viejos los cuales daban rasgos de que una vez estuvieron satinados en color dorado, se acercó a la fotografía y la pudo ver más de cerca…

- Hi…hija mía

Estas palabras salieron de Michie al observar la imagen en la cual se encontraban su hija Reiko y de un lado Yokoshima quién traía en su espalda a Reiko de niña a la edad de 4 años y parecía montarlo como a un pony…

- Esta, esta foto la tomé yo hace un par de años antes de regresar a mi tiempo

Pero ese no fue el único pensamiento que le cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento, uno más vino a su mente y ese era el de Yokoshima, ¿dónde estaba él?, si su hija ya no estaba más en este mundo entonces que le había pasado a Yokoshima, había sufrido la misma suerte o seguía vivo, tal vez el le podía dar más respuestas…

- ¡¡¡MICHIE!!!.........................¡estás despierta!

Alguien había entrado al cuarto donde se encontraba la madre de Reiko, pero no era la voz de Saijo, era alguien más, una mujer…

- ¡Me….MEIKO!

Era la joven cazafantasmas y la autonombrada mejor amiga de Reiko quién se encontraba ahí de frente a la madre de Mikami y con una notable expresión de sorpresa…

- ¡Estás, estás viva!

- Si, así es

Pero a Michie no le sorprendió la respuesta de Meiko, sino su actitud, pues ella sabía muy bien como era ella, muy expresiva, esperando que en cualquier momento se lanzara hacia sus brazos llorando pero no fue así…

- ¿Que, que ha pasado aquí Meiko, dónde estamos?

- Estamos en una pequeña casa al este en las afuera de Tokio

- Pe, pero la mansión ¿que le pasó y Reiko que le pasó a ella?

Meiko continuaba con una seriedad increíble y sólo se limitaba a contestar las preguntas que le hacía Michie…

- La mansión desapareció hace 1 año y Reiko, esta……….¡ella está muerta!

- Entonces era verdad…………………¿que ha pasado Meiko contéstame, porque todo está tan cambiado?

Michie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó con Saijo no fue ningún sueño, y sólo le quedó afrontar la dura realidad en la que se encontraba, y obtener información sobre lo que había pasado, además de saber como murió su hija…

- No, yo…... ¿podríamos esperar a que regrese Saijo?

Michie comenzó a ver un par de lágrimas en los ojos de Meiko pero esta inmediatamente se las limpió y no tuvo más opción que acceder a la petición de Meiko…

- Saijo, ¿a donde fue?

- Fue a conseguir algo de comer, no tarda en regresar, pero mientras acompáñame a la sala, ahí podemos esperarlo y puedo ponerte al tanto de la situación

- Eh, esta bien

Michie siguió a Meiko por el interior de la pequeña casa la cual era muy hermosa, todo era perfecto: flores frescas, pinturas hermosas, todo estaba en orden y muy limpio…hasta que llegaron a la sala la cual parecía un centro de operaciones de guerra, tenían metralletas, pistolas, lanzacohetes, todo tipo de armas de alto calibre, pero no era todo, también habían costales llenos de amuletos, varas mágicas, agua bendita y en la mesa de la sala el cuerpo recostado de una mujer la cual parecía ser…

- ¡¡¡MARÍA!!!

- Así es, la estaba reparando cuando oí que te habías levantado, salió muy dañada en la última batalla

- ¿Ultima batalla?.......de que hablas Meiko ¡vamos dime que ha pasado aquí!

- Ven siéntate

Meiko tomó un par de sillas y las acomodó en un espacio libre y comenzó a contarle todo a Michie…

- Todo comenzó hace 2 años con la desaparición de Yokoshima lo cual nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, no sabíamos donde estaba, ha donde había ido, si estaba muerto o que carajos le había pasado, pero la que se vio más afectada fue Reiko, aunque nunca lo dio a notar con palabras nosotros lo sabíamos, su energía espiritual decayó y durante 6 meses se volvió muy indiferente con todos y así el tiempo pasó hasta 1 año y todos no tuvimos más opción que darlo por muerto e incluso se le realizó un funeral al cual Mikami no asistió justificando que el seguramente se había ido por ahí a perseguir mujeres….

Michie seguía escuchando con asombro todo lo sucedido, además de que comenzaba a darse cuenta que el tratar de buscar a Yokoshima ya no sería una opción pues al parecer el ya hacía mucho que había desaparecido

- ¿Michie te encuentras bien?

- Si, si continúa por favor

- Todos estábamos preocupados, pues después del funeral, tratamos de hacer todo lo posible pero nunca pudimos llenar ese vacío que había dejado Yokoshima en ella; hasta que un día por la noche sentí una presencia muy poderosa la cual venía de casa de Reiko, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que esa presencia pertenecía a Yokoshima por lo cual rápidamente me alisté y partí al lugar; una vez ahí me percaté que todos ya habían llegado: Saijo, Shoryuki, Tiger, Emi….todos, pero cuando llegamos la energía había desaparecido y parecía que la casa estaba sin ningún movimiento pero la puerta estaba abierta así que decidimos entrar y la casa estaba intacta como si nada pasara hasta que entramos a la cocina y hallamos a Okinu inconsciente sobre la mesa, como si alguien la hubiera puesto a dormir así que Peet rápidamente corrió a socorrerla pero yo no aguante más y subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Reiko pero en mi camino me encontré con Shiro y Tamamo las cuales parecían estar en el mismo estado que Okinu, pues al parecer simplemente estaban dormidas entonces voltee y vi que la puerta de la recámara de Reiko estaba abierta y corrí hacia ella y cuando entre vi hacia su cama y…….y……..

Meiko estaba apunto de llorar cuando llegó Saijo quien rápidamente corrió a abrazarla

- No, no sigas, ya no digas más, cálmate, cálmate

Saijo siguió confortando a Meiko hasta que esta se calmó

- Lo siento no fue mi intención hacerla llorar

- No te preocupes Michie, además tu debes de saber lo que pasó

- Saijo tiene razón…….iré, iré a preparar algo de comer ahora regreso

Meiko se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando solos a Saijo y Michie

- Saijo yo…

- No te preocupes Michie yo continuaré contándote

- Gracias Saijo, pero tengo una duda…

- Si Michie dime…

- ¿De quién es esta casa?

- Esta casa es de Reiko

- ¿De Reiko? Pero como yo nunca supe que ella estuviera construyendo una casa en las afueras de Tokio

- Nosotros tampoco…………pero déjame terminar la historia y así sabrás un poco más

Michie estaba sorprendida de todo lo que le habían contado, pero su sorpresa no era de gusto cada palabra que le iban revelando la ponía más preocupada y triste…

- Está bien continúa…

- Cuando esta Meiko subió a la habitación de Reiko escuchamos un grito muy fuerte y enseguida me apresure a ver que era lo que pasaba, cuando llegué a la habitación Meiko estaba desmayada al pie de la puerta, pero lo que me horrorizó más fue lo que vi después…….cuando miré hacia la cama de Reiko vi lo peor, pues ahí estaba ella acostada boca arriba sobre su cama la cual estaba inundada en ¡un charco de sangre!

- Entonces, entonces ¡la asesinaron!, ¿quién fue sabes quién es el maldito? vamos ¡dímelo Saijo!

- Si lo sé, pues cuando vi el cuerpo de Reiko en cama quise ir a ayudarla pero algo más llamó mi atención por lo cual voltee hacia la ventana y vi a Yokoshima quien tenía su espada espiritual activada y su mano llena de sangre, fue en ese entonces cuando sentí mucha rabia y confusión y me lancé hacia él y el enfocó su mirada en mí y pude ver sus ojos los cuales eran tristes, parecían no tener vida y estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero de pronto este simplemente desapareció y rápidamente apareció en la cama de Reiko a quién tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a desaparecer junto con ella

- ¿Pero como?

Saijo se levantó de su asiento y con su puño cerrado y lágrimas en los ojos dijo…

- ¡No, no lo sé!, pero una semana después Yokoshima apareció nuevamente, pero ahora no fue nada sigilosa su visita, sino todo lo contrario pues comenzó a asesinar a muchas personas en el centro de Tokio y nosotros inmediatamente acudimos a ver que era lo que pasaba

- ¡¡¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!!!

Michie realmente se encontraba muy exaltada después de la declaración de Saijo

- Lo se, lo se, pero no pudimos hacer nada pues tratamos de impedir que siguiera cometiendo esos asesinatos con palabras, pero no funcionó e inmediatamente se lanzó a atacarnos a todos y su poder era incomparable, era inmenso y…..y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, también comenzó a asesinar a los demás: Peet, el padre Karusu, Emi, Shiro, a ¡todos!

- ¿QUE?

- Si Michie, todos ellos fueron asesinados por Yokoshima

- Pero no puede ser, entonces quieres decir que tu, Meiko y María fueron los únicos sobrevivientes…

- Así es

Saijo con gran fuerza golpeó su puño contra la mesa que estaba de su lado, mientras que Michie con una de sus manos tapaba su boca como si evitase que una expresión de gran dolor saliera de ella…

- Pero eso no era todo……..poco después que Yokoshima nos tenía a todos abatidos volteó a verme y pude ver en su mirada la misma tristeza que pude observar la vez en que lo vimos en el cuarto de Reiko y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero fue entonces cuando hubo un gran resplandor y de el apareció Reiko

- ¿¿¿QUE???...............pero tu me habías dicho que estaba muerta

- Y así es, pues aunque era su cuerpo; su mente, su alma, no se sentía el aura de Reiko por ningún lado, era como un cadáver viviente el cual se aproximó a Yokoshima y lo besó y fue entonces cuando este se tranquilizó por completo"

- ¿Y después que pasó?

- Nada, ambos se abrazaron y desaparecieron, pero realmente me impresionó tanto la reacción de Reiko como la de Yokoshima, pues pareciera que aparecía en el momento justo para tranquilizarlo, eran como la bestia y su guardián

Entonces con un movimiento súbito Michie se levantó de su asiento

- ¡¡¡esto quiere decir que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto!!!

- ¡si! es lo mismo que Meiko y yo hemos pensado, pero no hemos podido dar con el paradero de Yokoshima, ni con el cuerpo de Reiko

- Pero entonces ¿quién los ha estado atacando desde entonces? Meiko hace unos momentos me dijo que han tenido otros enfrentamientos---Mencionaba Michie aún más confundida.

- Y así ha sucedido, pero desde ese día ya no hemos visto de nuevo a ninguno de los dos, los que nos atacan son unos seres extraños parecidos a una especie de zombies, pero más inteligentes y con mucha agilidad; esos seres están por toda la ciudad y es por eso que decidimos salir de Tokio…---Saijo cerró sus ojos y con una notable expresión de tristeza en su rostro continuó hablando…- y fue entonces que encontramos esta cabaña y cuando llegamos al igual que tu nos sorprendimos al saber que era de Reiko

- Entonces ¿ustedes tampoco sabían de esta cabaña?

- Así es, no teníamos ni la menor idea y no hemos tocado nada, todo está tal y como lo encontramos, claro con excepción de la sala que como puedes ver se ha convertido en nuestro pequeño _centro de operaciones_--- Dijo Saijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro

- ¡OH! Ya veo--- Correspondió Michie con otra pequeña sonrisa triste

Ambos se quedaron envueltos en un largo silencio el cual estaba lleno de dudas y preguntas sin respuesta, pero lo que más estaba presente era el pensamiento sobre Reiko y lo que le había pasado a Yokoshima, pues aunque Meiko, Michie y Saijo habían pasado casi toda la tarde platicando de lo ocurrido pareciera que con cada palabra una duda más surgía.

Un par de segundos más tarde aquel silencio en el que se vieron enfrascados Michie y Saijo fue interrumpido por la alegre sonrisa de Meiko quién apareció en la sala con una charola llena de comida.

- Bueno perdón por la tardanza, pero ya traigo la comida, o debería decir la cena--- Meiko tenía en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa la cual no duró mucho al percatarse del silencio que ella misma interrumpió.

- ¡Oh¡ gracias Meiko, pero no tengo hambre--- Dijo Michie con una notable seriedad

- Será mejor que comas Michie, pues en estos días la comida no es muy accesible--- Replico Saijo

- Así es Michie, Saijo ya te debió haber mencionado que la ciudad está atestada de esas extrañas criaturas y la última vez que fuimos a la ciudad a buscar víveres una gran _manada _de esos seres nos atacó y fue ahí donde María resultó gravemente dañada

- Pe…pero no puede ser y la policía, las autoridades, ¿que hay de los demás poblados fuera de Tokio?

- Nada, no hay nadie más, al menos no hemos sabido de ningún otro sobreviviente al ataque de Yokoshima o de esas extrañas criaturas--- Mencionó Saijo bajando su cabeza como lamentando todo lo sucedido.

- Pero entonces si esas criaturas están en todo Japón, ¿por que no han atacado este lugar?

- Por que Saijo y yo pusimos un sello alrededor de ella--- Contestó Meiko

- ¡¡¡Y no piensan hacer nada, acaso se piensan quedar así como están, tratando de sobrevivir sin buscar al culpable de todo esto!!!--- Dijo Michie seriamente exaltada

Fue entonces que Saijo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a un ventanal que se encontraba cerca y mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche le contestó a Michie

- Lo hemos intentado, pero lo único que hemos encontrado son más y más de esas criaturas, y estas aumentan en número en la parte central de la ciudad

Michie al oír esto rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Saijo…

- ¡Entonces es ahí donde se deben encontrar Reiko y Yokoshima e incluso el causante de esto!

Saijo continuaba sin voltear, seguía mirando por aquel ventanal y hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que…

- ¡¡¡Lo sé, créeme que hemos intentado saber más, acercarnos a ese lugar pero es muy peligroso y ya no pienso perder a nadie más, no pienso arriesgar a Meiko, ella ya ha sufrido bastante desde la muerte de Reiko!!!--- le contestó de una manera muy desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos

Michie quedó sorprendida ante aquella respuesta, pero aún más cuando vio a Meiko correr a los brazos de Saijo mientras trataba de calmarlo acariciándole la espalda; al parecer durante este tiempo tan ruin e infeliz Meiko y Saijo habían encontrado confort para sus corazones el uno con el otro.

- Entonces…yo iré sola a ese lugar--- Pensaba Michie mientras se ponía su abrigo el cual se encontraba en una silla de la sala, pero no sólo eso, rápido fue por una vara mágica y la escondió detrás suyo y regresó al lugar donde Meiko y Saijo seguían abrazados…- Perdónenme--- Fue su último pensamiento, de pronto…

- ¡¡¡SAIJO CUIDADO UN ZOMBIE DETRÁS DE TI!!!

- ¿que?

Rápidamente Saijo arrojó a Meiko hacia un lado para voltear y desenfundar su ya característica espada para encontrarse con…

- Pero que…ahí no hay na…

Saijo no terminó de pronunciar lo que iba a decir pues Michie ya le había propinado un fuerte varazo en la cabeza dejándole no sólo un enorme chichón en la cabeza sino también inconsciente y en el suelo…

-Pero Michie, por que hicis…

Al igual que Saijo, Meiko no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Michie ya se encontraba detrás de ella y con un rápido movimiento de su manó la golpeó cerca de la nuca provocando que también perdiera el conocimiento…

---

Un par de minutos más tarde Michie terminaba de acomodar a ambos en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala amarrándolos a este, amordazándolos e incluso poniéndoles cadenas en manos y pies.

- Es un poco extremo, pero contigo nunca se sabe Meiko y no quiero que interfieran en esto, Saijo tiene razón y es hora de que descubra la verdad y lo haré por ti hija

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras Michie dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa y al cerrar la puerta de está mencionó con unos ojos cristalinos que más que llenos de tristeza dejaban entrever un odio profundo por la situación actual de las vidas de los amigos de Reiko…

- Por ti Reiko, por ti hija mía

Rápidamente comenzó a caminar por el bosque perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Bueno ya estamos en el kinto capitulo, nuevamente doy gracias a los ke se toman la molestia de leer el fic, y disculpas ps si me tarde un poco en entregar este cap, pero ps ya saben uno ke otro imprevisto además de que me detuve muy bien a pensar como continuaría esta historia y ps weno me esta gustando el camino por donde la estoy llevando; AH POR CIERTO en el capítulo pasado puse unos links para mostrar a algunos de los personajes ke incorporo en este fic y ke se vieron solo en el manga, desafortunadamente los links no salen komo yo los pongo, pero si kieren verlos simplemente háganmelo saber a través de un msj o un review y con gusto se los proporcionare.

Ya por último decidi cambiar la presentación de los nuevos capítulos y no sólo será a partir de este sino ke también editaré los capítulos anteriores para ke se vean un poco más presentables…

Weno sin más ke decir me despido por el momento y esperen la continuación de este capitulo ke esta dividido en dos…SALUDOS!!!


	6. Un futuro incierto Parte 2

**CAPITULO 6**

_**UN FUTURO INCIERTO**_

PARTE 2

Hace ya más de una hora que Michie se había alejado de aquella pequeña casa donde se encontraba con Meiko y Saijo, hasta que se encontró con la carretera con dirección a Tokio.

- Demonios, no tenía idea de que la casa estuviera tan alejada de la carretera--- Dijo Michie con una notable expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

Poco después de llegar a la carretera comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad de Tokio pero se percató que realmente estaban muy lejos.

- Mmmm……..no puede ser Saijo debió traerme en un automóvil o algo por el estilo, hubiera revisado en el garaje de la casa antes de hacerme la valiente y salir caminando de ahí--- El rostro de Michie reflejaba algo de fastidio así como una gota cómica en su frente.

Finalmente después de llegar a la carretera y haber caminado algún tiempo por la misma en dirección a Tokio se encontró con un automóvil el cual estaba orillado…

- Vaya por fin un automóvil--- Michie se dirigió hacia él rápidamente…- ¡Ah que suerte! Las llaves están puestas, seguramente dejaron el auto abandonado, pero ¿cuál habrá sido el motivo?...

Una vez dentro Michie echo a andar el automóvil y se recargó en el asiento, pero cuando esto pasó este se fue para atrás haciendo que Michie se fuera de espaldas y descubriera algo desagradable en el asiento trasero…

- ¡¡¡Pero que demonios!!!...un cadáver

Lo que encontró Michie en el asiento trasero era un cadáver o al menos lo que quedaba de él pues este parecía momificado, como si su energía hubiera sido absorbida por completo.

- Pe…pero que le habrá pasado--- Michie intentó tocar el cadáver, pero este al primer roce de sus dedos se quebranto totalmente dejando solo polvo…

- Vaya parece que las cosas aquí están muy mal, debo darme prisa y dirigirme al centro de Tokio y averiguar quién es el causante de esta porquería de futuro.

Un par de horas más tarde Michie ya se encontraba conduciendo por las principales avenidas de Tokio las cuales estaban muy parecidas a como la última vez que visitó la ciudad, solamente que la única diferencia era que se encontraban totalmente desiertas y con muchos autos, motocicletas, autobuses, todos estaban abandonados.

Michie siguió su curso hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad de Tokio, justo al lugar dónde Saijo y Meiko le comentaron que fue la última vez que vieron a Reiko y Yokoshima; y efectivamente al igual que como ellos le había comentado, esa parte de la ciudad estaba muy maltratada, se notaban las huellas de un sangriento combate incluso todavía el suelo y las paredes de los alrededores tenían manchas de sangre seca, pero no habían cuerpos ni cadáveres alrededor.

- Dios mío, no puede ser que Yokoshima haya podido ser el responsable de todo este caos, hay mucha sangre en las paredes, se ve que después de esa batalla lo peor se le vino a esta ciudad--- Michie seguía caminando y cada vez se mostraba más asombrada, pero a la vez su tristeza también aumentaba pues podía imaginarse que su hija había tenido el mismo destino que todos los que murieron ese día en ese lugar.

- Pero no entiendo algo en todo esto, Meiko y Saijo me dijeron que este lugar estaba lleno de esos zombies y que por esa razón no había podido acercarse a este lugar, pero lo más raro es que no vi ninguno durante el camino y todavía sigo sin encontrarme con alguno; es como si alguien supiera que estoy aquí y quiere encontrarse conmigo…así que bueno no lo haré esperar más--- El rostro de Michie se llenó con una sonrisa un poco altanera y confiada.

Michie continuó caminando hasta que nuevamente se detuvo y pudo ver que en lo alto de un edificio había un ventanal destrozado, de hecho todo el piso donde se encontraba aquel ventanal estaba destrozado, como si algo hubiera explotado en su interior…

- Mmm, ¡no puede ser!, ese lugar, de ese lugar proviene una energía muy poderosa, demonios tengo que dirigirme hacia allá enseguida--- Michie inmediatamente se dirigió hacia aquel lugar.

Una vez dentro del edificio Michie rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas a toda prisa, aunque al parecer todavía había energía en el edificio y los elevadores funcionaban a Michie no le pareció buena idea usarlos debido a que podría ser una trampa.

Michie seguía corriendo y aunque se notaba algo cansada no se detuvo a tomar un respiro en ningún momento debido a que sabía que al llegar a aquel piso podría encontrarse con la persona o criatura que estaba detrás de todo esto…

- Estoy, ya estoy muy cerca……..¡Demonios! esa energía tan poderosa se ha incrementado cada que me acerco más es todavía mas imponente--- Michie se había dado cuenta que la energía era todavía más poderosa de lo que originalmente había sentido.

Una vez en aquel piso se pudo percatar que tal y como se veía desde abajo este estaba destruido, pero sólo eso, las paredes estaban derrumbadas, era como si aquel piso hubiera sido barrido por una ola de destrucción, de hecho resultaba difícil concebir que el edificio en esa parte no se haya venido abajo pues no había una sola pared de pie….con excepción de una…

- ¡Pero que demo….!

Michie se percató que la única pared que quedaba de pie era una localizada exactamente en medio de aquel piso, la pared se encontraba llena de sangre y en el centro de esta había la figura de lo que parecía ser una espada la cual también estaba pintada con este líquido rojo.

- De….de ese lugar viene aquella energía tan poderosa--- Michie comenzó a caminar hacia la pared con una expresión distraída y sus ojos totalmente clavados en ella y una vez enfrente de esta con su mano derecha se dispuso a tocar la figura pintada con sangre y cuando esta tuvo el primer contacto con ella…

- _¡¡¡MAMA!!!_

- ¡¡¡Pe….pero que…!!!--- Michie pudo escuchar claramente a manera de un susurro la voz de su hija la cual la llamaba…

- ¿Reiko?.............¿Reiko eres tu?......¡¡¡vamos contesta!!!--- Michie comenzó a golpear la pared con una seria expresión de tristeza y desesperación hasta que un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y sus rodillas se doblaron junto con su fuerte personalidad…

- No, todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa por no estar ahí cuando me necesitaste, perdóname Reiko, ¡¡¡maldita sea, maldigo el momento de mi muerte, maldigo el momento en el que te dejé sola!!!

Finalmente después de aquella reacción de Michie la cual había terminado en llanto ella se encontraba de rodillas recargada en aquella pared y con una mano recargada en esta misma y fue entonces cuando…

- _¡MAMA!_

Nuevamente la voz de Mikami se volvió a escuchar, aunque esta vez no con la misma intensidad, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Michie la oyera de nuevo.

- ¿Hija?--- Fueron las únicas palabras que Michie pudo pronunciar pues la figura comenzó a brillar y esta fue convirtiéndose en un círculo de luz en el cual desde su interior se podía ver el otro lado de la habitación.

Los ojos de Michie estaban atónitos ante aquel acontecimiento, pues una puerta de luz se había abierto ante ella y Michie sin pensarlo más simplemente atravesó la puerta…

Bastaron unos segundos para que Michie pudiera cruzar aquel portal que se formo enfrente de sus propios ojos y así llegar a lo que parecía _"el otro lado de la habitación"_

Lo primero de lo que Michie se pudo percatar es que el ambiente estaba teñido con un color rojo, como si fuese un atardecer eterno el que iluminara el lugar, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la ventana de aquel piso y pudo observar que no sólo el piso se encontraba iluminado por ese color, sino también todo el ambiente a las afueras de lo que parecía ser una versión alterna a la ciudad de Tokio y más allá.

- ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!

El grito de Michie pudo escucharse por todo el lugar y no era para menos pues había sido testigo de una escena que podía ser descrita como repugnante.

- ¿Qué….que es esto?

Michie se interrogó así misma al notar desde lo alto de aquel piso en el que encontraba un monte que parecía ser de cuerpos humanos los cuales estaban amontonados en un agujero hecho en la plaza de aquel complejo de edificios, pero no sólo no pudo evitar su sorpresa, tampoco el llevarse las manos a la boca en señal del asco que sintió al ver tan grotesca escena pero simplemente no pudo evitar volver el estómago.

Unos minutos después Michie se alzó completamente y decidió que tenía que afrontar lo que le esperase, tenía que hacerlo por Reiko se decía en sus pensamientos una y otra vez, así que regresó nuevamente al pie de la ventana y observó aquella montaña de cuerpos, pero no sólo eso, también pudo presenciar como al parecer los cuerpos se seguían amontonando debido a que habían varias criaturas extrañas que parecían realizar las labores de levantamiento de los cuerpos.

- Esos son los zombies de los cuales Meiko y Saijo me hablaron, ahora entiendo porque ya no estaban en la ciudad, ya se encontraban en esta dimensión.

- _¡¡¡ASÍ ES!!!_

Michie fue interrumpida por estas palabras de afirmación pero al momento de dar la media vuelta para saber quién había sido el responsable de pronunciarlas se encontró con un rayo de luz el cual la golpeó provocando que fuera impactada contra una de las ventanas rompiéndola al instante y saliendo expulsada del edificio…

_- ¡¡¡Reiko!!!…_---El nombre de su hija salió de su boca con desesperación, así como un chorro de sangre…- Perdóname Reiko---Michie al verse lanzada por aquel rayo fulminante fuera del edificio y con dirección hacia el vacío pronunció esas palabras con tristeza…

Pero cuando Michie ya estaba dándose por muerta una figura apareció frente a ella justo en medio del aire y la tomó por el cuello estrangulándola ligeramente.

- ¿Qu…quién eres tú?--- Michie entreabría sus ojos mientras interrogaba a aquella misteriosa silueta…

- N…..no puede ser, esa energía, ese poder, eres….eres tu…¡¡¡YOKOSHIMA!!!

Al decir estas palabras Michie también abrió sus ojos completamente para encontrarse de lleno con Yokoshima quién había sido el responsable de lanzarle aquel rayo de energía y poco después de mantenerla en el aire estrangulándola.

Pero este Yokoshima no era el mismo de siempre, si mirada era fría, parecía estar llena de odio, tristeza, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, pero su expresión fría y seria rápidamente cambió por una llena de locura la cual hacia ver el rostro de Yokoshima completamente maligno.

- ¡¡¡MICHIE!!! --- Pronunció Yokoshima para poco después lamer su rostro con su lengua

- Sabes igual que Reiko….Disfrutaré devorando tu alma

Michie al oír estas palabras no pude sentir más que odio por Yokoshima, pues aunque ella sabía que cualquier esencia de su alma se había desvanecido de este, él había sido el causante de la muerte de su hija.

Michie estaba perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento debido a que Yokoshima había incrementado la fuerza con la que la estaba estrangulando, para después alzar su mano derecha enfilándola hacia el pecho de Michie, pero al estar en esta posición su mano comenzó a transformarse en una clase de espada la cual al parecer no estaba echa de metal sino de una extraña piedra roja, poco a poco su mano se iba mezclando con esta espada, como si este instrumento habitara dentro de Yokoshima…

- Su energía se está incrementando, así, así debió ser como asesino a Reiko y los demás, seguramente de esta misma forma es como devoró sus almas…….No puede ser hija, te he fallado…

Los ojos de Michie se cerraban poco a poco al igual que el aire le faltaba e iba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero…

¡¡¡SÚBITAMENTE!!!

Una gran explosión envolvió el cuerpo de Yokoshima golpeándolo de seco y obligando a que este soltara a Michie quién comenzó a caer a gran velocidad…

Pero así como aquel ataque hacia Yokoshima había sido sorpresivo, lo fue también la presencia de otra figura la cual se encontraba también en el aire y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Michie salvándola de aquella muerte segura.

Michie todavía seguía débil, pero no perdió la conciencia y al entreabrir sus ojos pudo observar a…

- ¡¡¡MARÍA!!!...................................¡Fuiste tú!

María había aparecido milagrosamente en aquella sombría dimensión y se encontraba volando gracias a sus cohetes integrados y con Michie en los brazos se dirigió rápidamente a terreno más seguro.

Cuando ya estaban en el suelo Michie volteó a ver a María quién seguía siendo la misma de siempre, vestía las mismas ropas, pero su rostro y partes de su cuerpo se veían golpeadas, contenían huellas de las batallas que había vivido desde aquel trágico destino de Reiko y sus amigos…

- Gracias María --- Dijo Michie con unas palabras cubiertas por el cansancio que su rostro podía reflejar perfectamente

- Tú no tienes que agradecer nada a María, tú debes agradecer a las personas que arreglaron a María, agradece a Meiko y Saijo --- María volteó su rostro dirigiéndolo hacia una dirección desde la cual se podía ver a Saijo y Meiko…

- ¡¡¡PE…perooooo, si yo los……!!!

- ¿Pero qué? Acaso no te da gusto vernos aquí Michie --- Replicó Saijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¡Hemos venido a ayudarte Michie! --- Gritaba Meiko

- ¡¡¡NO!!!........No necesito su ayuda ni la de nadie, así que mejor váyanse de aquí --- Las palabras y los ojos de Michie reflejaban enojo y una actitud engreída la cual muchas veces se le veía también a su hija

- Vaya pero si eres igual a la hija, bueno tenía que ser no crees, pero no importa que nos digas, nosotros no nos iremos……¡ya no huiremos más, moriremos aquí si es preciso!

- ¡¡¡Así es!!! --- Meiko afirmaba lo que Saijo decía con un par de pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

- ¡¡¡LO HAREMOS POR REIKO Y LOS DEMÁS!!!

Las voces de Meiko y Saijo se escucharon al unísono en aquella declaración hacia Michie

-Saijo….Meiko --- Los ojos de Michie comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas pero aquél momento había sido interrumpido abruptamente por un destello en el cielo

- Pe, pero ¡¡¡que demonios!!! --- Michie exclamó al ver tal despliegue de energía

Aquella nube que había dejado el ataque de María fue rápidamente disipada por aquel destello y el causante no había sido nadie más que Yokoshima quién dirigió su vista hacia Michie y los demás…

- Me dolió…….¡¡¡ME DOLIÓ MUCHO!!!

Yokoshima pronunció aquellas últimas palabras con una ira tremenda la cual hizo que liberara un poder enorme logrando que una ráfaga de viento golpeara a todos

- ¡¡¡TE MERECES ESO Y MÁS YOKOSHIMA!!! --- Gritaba Michie

- ¡¡¡JA…JA…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Yokoshima comenzó a reírse de manera burlona y sádica logrando que la expresión en las caras de Michie y los demás cambiaran y se podía ver la preocupación en ellos

- Yaaaa veremos --- Yokoshima después de decir esto simplemente despareció

Esta acción logró que Michie comenzara a voltear hacia todos lados buscándolo desesperadamente

- Meiko, Saijo mantengan sus ojos bien abiertos, no podemos permitir que…

- ¡María cuidado!

Meiko interrumpió a Michie con aquel grito, pero era demasiado tarde debido a que Yokoshima se encontraba delante de María y lo hizo de una manera tan rápida que los censores de María simplemente no pudieron preverlo.

- Hola María --- Yokoshima se mostraba frente a ella con una expresión total de maldad

- María aléjate de ahí --- le gritó Saijo desde lo lejos

- Tú no vas a ningún lado --- Yokoshima tomó de los hombros de María, la cuál aunque no podía reflejar preocupación alguna sus censores de peligro estaban en alerta roja

- María no puede moverse, María tiene fallas en su sistema motriz

- No María, no hay ninguna falla en ti, eres preciosa…….recuerdas cuando accidentalmente tiré aquella poción sobre ti la cual hizo que enamoraras de mí y casi me mataras…

- ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!!!

- Vamos Michie no te metas en esto --- Yokoshima hizo una seña con su cabeza y los zombies que se encontraban amontonando cuerpos dejaron de realizar aquella labor y se abalanzaran sobre Michie y los demás con excepción de María quien seguía siendo sujetada por Yokoshima

La lucha contra aquellos zombies comenzó con aparente tranquilidad debido a que no eran muy fuertes pero conforme iban siendo derrotados más y más aparecían frente a ellos

- Vamos chicos diviértanse un rato, mientras yo tengo una cita con la señorita María

- Demonios son demasiados --- exclamaba Michie

- ¡Meiko invoca a tus Shikigamis!

- Meiko al oír las palabras de Saijo no perdió su tiempo y de inmediato elevó su energía espiritual logrando abrir un gran portal detrás de ella del cuál lograron salir sus doce Shikigamis los cuales comenzaron a atacar a los zombies y ayudar a Saijo y Michie

- Eso sólo retrasa lo inevitable

- ¡Callate Yokoshima! --- Exclamó Michie con fuerza

- Mmm como quieras, pero bueno…..--- Yokoshima volteó nuevamente y miró el rostro de María….- Adiós María --- Yokoshima acercó sus labios a los de la robot y comenzó a besarla de una manera _tiernamente diabólica_

- ¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo?

Las interrogantes de Michie fueron rápidamente aclaradas cuando pudo observar que Yokoshima imprimía mas fuerza en su beso y en sus manos las cuales tomaban los hombros de María y comenzaban a destruirlos debido a tanta presión y fuerza aplicada, hasta que Yokoshima simplemente abrió un poco más su boca sin despegarse de María dejando salir de ella un devastador rayo de energía el cual atravesó la cabeza de María, pero no fue todo ya que Yokoshima aumentó la magnitud de su ataque y aquel rayó se incrementó de tamaño y cubriendo toda la cabeza de…

- ¡¡¡MARÍA!!!

El grito de Michie, Meiko y Saijo se escuchó al mismo tiempo, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo pues cuando aquel rayo desapareció dejo entrever que su resultado había sido devastador pues la cabeza de María había desaparecido

- No, no puede ser --- fueron las palabras de Meiko quién estaba atónita ante aquel acontecimiento

- ¡Eres un maldito! --- Gritó Saijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Yokoshima quien por su parte rápidamente volteó a verlo y con un rápido movimiento arrojó el cuerpo de María el cual tenía como objetivo impactar contra Michie…

¡Y LO LOGRO! Ocasionando que junto con el cuerpo inservible de María esta saliera impactada en contra de varios zombies los cuales le sirvieron para detener un involuntariamente un poco aquel fuerte impacto…

Poco después de esta dolorosa escena Meiko salió corriendo a auxiliar a Michie quién mientras que sus Shikigamis combatían con los pocos zombies que quedaban de pie después de aquel impacto ella se dedicaba a buscar de entre los cuerpos el de Michie

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía Saijo lograba acercarse a Yokoshima quién inmediatamente y sin pesarlo convirtió su mano en aquella espada que estuvo por quitarle la vida a Michie mientras que por otro lado Saijo desenfundaba su ya característica Katana y comenzaba a luchar con Yokoshima en un enfrentamiento que no tenía igual en el cual Saijo mostraba todo su poder espiritual el cual lo había hecho el mejor alumno de la madre de Reiko

- ¡¡¡MICHIE…….MICHIE!!! ¿Dónde estás?..........vamos Michie no te mueras --- Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Meiko pudiera dar con el cuerpo de la cazafantasmas quién se encontraba maltrecho y con varias partes de piernas y torsos de los zombies abatidos en el impacto

Una vez que Meiko logró liberar el cuerpo de Michie de entre aquel montón de extremidades se percató que no estaba inconsciente, simplemente estaba algo aturdida por el golpe…

- Mmm….ah…..Mei…..Meiko, ¿que pasó?

- ¡Michie estás bien! --- Gritaba alegremente y con lágrimas en los ojos, tal y como era característico de ella mientras que al mismo tiempo la abrazaba y asfixiaba cómicamente

- ¡MEIKO MEIKO!....ya basta, ya si estoy bien, sólo fue un ligero golpe --- Replicaba la pelirroja mientras trataba de levantarse, pero le fue imposible debido a que tenía la rodilla fracturada…

- MMM…Michie…….tu pierna --- Decía Meiko con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro

- OH no, ¡DEMONIOS! Lo que me faltaba

Michie trató de levantarse pero realmente no podía pues su pierna se encontraba en muy mal estado, Meiko al percatarse de esto bajó su rostro ocultando sus ojos y se dirigió hacia Michie…

- Es…..es mejor que te vayas

- Pe….pero Meiko --- Michie no podía creer las palabras de la joven cazafantasmas --- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Tú tienes la habilidad para viajar en el tiempo no es así…

- Sí, pero…

- Pues entonces no es demasiado tarde, todavía puedes regresar y advertirles a todos de lo que está pasando, incluso puede que evites el que Yokoshima desaparezca, puedes evitarlo todo, yo se que si Reiko hubiera estado preparada nada de esto habría pasado…

- Meiko --- Los ojos de Michie se cristalizaron un poco y su cara adquirió un tono serio en el cual se mostraba aquel reconocimiento que tenía ella con el valor de Meiko

Fue entonces que la pelirroja se apoyo en sus rodillas, cuidando de no lastimar aún más su pierna, y comenzó a reunir su energía espiritual

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros de ahí Saijo seguía peleando con Yokoshima…

- ¡Vamos, vamos! No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes, ahora me vas a resultar como aquellos clichés de las películas donde el valiente siempre termina siendo asesinado por el villano quien es notablemente más poderoso

- Cállate, tú solamente eres un hablador, no se como Reiko se pudo fijar en ti, eres tan sólo un muchachito presumido y sobre todo ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!

Los ojos de Yokoshima se abrieron notablemente después de esta última palabra de Saijo, pero su reacción fue todo lo contrario a lo que sus ojos expresaban…

- Mmm…..no me importa lo que digas _DEBILUCHO_, pues ya has perdido esta batalla desde antes que comenzara… --- Yokoshima decía estas palabras mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra marcaba el número 3…

- ¿Mmm? --- La cara de Saijo era de desconcierto

- Número 1: tus poderes espirituales son menores a los míos…

- Número 2: Yo soy más guapo que tú y todo gracias a esa fea cicatriz que tienes en el rostro, que ¡OH! por cierto, yo fui quien te la hizo --- Decía Yokoshima con un tono burlón…

- Y Número 3 pero no menos importante……._¡¡¡chan chan chan!!! _Reiko es mi esposa jajajajajaja --- Al decir estas últimas palabras Yokoshima entre risas comenzó a cargar energía en su brazo izquierdo hasta reunir una gran cantidad la cual formaba una esfera de color oscuro la cual después lanzó al piso y formó una especie de pequeño portal del cual emergió…

- ¡¡¡REIKO!!!

Saijo abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo para observar a la pelirroja cazafantasmas lo cuál no podía creer pues el la había visto morir hace ya tiempo atrás

Mientras tanto Meiko también pudo observar desde lejos aquel acontecimiento y de inmediato se lanzó a correr hacia su _amiga del alma_ que era como ella misma había autonombrado a Reiko pero la voz seria de Michie la detuvo en seco…

- ¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ MEIKO, ELLA NO ES MI HIJA!!! --- Exclamó Michie sin dejar de reunir la energía que necesitaba

- Pe…pero

- No seas tonta Meiko, tu misma me dijiste que la viste morir y que después la viste aparecer pero su energía espiritual no estaba, ni su esencia, nada, era como un títere…….y ese que tienes ahí es un ¡títere!

- Calla Michie tú no sabes lo que dices --- Decía Yokoshima desde lo lejos --- Esta que tienes aquí es tu hija y ella misma decidió unirse a mi, y es más que sólo mi novia, mi amante, mi esposa; ella y yo somos uno mismo, somos uno sólo, ahora forma parte de mí…

- ¡¡¡POR ESO MISMO DIGO QUE ELLA NO ES MI HIJA!!! --- Replicaba Michie con una voz enérgica y decidida --- Yo soy su madre y yo la conozco mejor que nadie, mi hija por más que amara a alguien, algo, lo que sea por lo que ella se apasionara y amara con todo su corazón jamás se dejaría influenciar a tal grado de perder su esencia, mi hija siempre tendría esa chispa y esa característica de ser única y esa que está allá no es mi hija, eso es solo un zombie, una ilusión, eso no tiene la esencia de mi hija

La discusión seguía pero en efecto esto no parecía afectarle a Reiko pues estaba parada ahí en medio de todo con su mirada clavada en Saijo, aquella mirada que reflejaba tristeza, soledad, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo sin vida, sin chispa, Saijo no se dio cuenta de esto y se dirigió hacia Mikami quién al estar frente a frente con él abrió sus brazos pidiendo que la abrazara a lo cual Saijo no tardó en responder…

-Re…Reiko, te he extrañado tanto --- Decía Saijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- No te preocupes Saijo ya estoy aquí y no me iré, ven… --- Reiko lo tomó del rostro y le recargo su cabeza en su regazo mientras lo consolaba --- Una vez que te unas con Yokoshima todos estaremos juntos

- ¡¡¡NO!!!

Aquella voz que interrumpió aquel momento provino que Meiko quien en un rápido movimiento se abalanzó contra Reiko montándose en su espalda y mordiéndole el brazo de una manera un tanto cómica que contrastaba con el momento…

- ¡Vamos Saijo huye, vete de aquí! --- Gritaba Meiko

Pero al parecer Saijo no despertaba de aquel trance y fue entonces cuando Reiko simplemente tomó del cabello a Meiko y la lanzó hacia una pared estrellándola con fuerza y provocándole que esta expulsara una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca

- ¡¡¡MEIKO!!! --- Gritó Michie a lo lejos, pero rápidamente esta misma replicó…

- Estoy bien Michie, me han pegado más duro --- Tratando de levantarse lentamente debido a que seguía aturdida por el golpe

- Ok tu remedo de Reiko porque no vienes y me muestras lo que tienes

Al decir esto Meiko adoptaba una posición de pelea nunca antes vista, típica de un boxeador pero desconocida para ella, a lo cual Reiko reaccionó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin cambiar su expresión facial y poco a poco se acercaba a ella

Mientras esto pasaba en cuestión de segundos Yokoshima ya se encontraba detrás de un Saijo petrificado el cual ya no reaccionaba a nada después de aquel abrazo de Reiko

- Bueno, bueno parece que tu ya estas listo --- Decía un Yokoshima despreocupado y con un todo de voz burlón y maléfico…

- Ok ya no te haré esperar y te reunirás con todos los otros, eh aleluya verás a Marín, a Hanato, a Emi, ¡UY! que asco esta última, pero no sabes lo deliciosa que fue su alma y a todos los demás estorbos

Yokoshima comenzaba a reunir nuevamente energía en su mano derecha la cual tomó la característica forma de aquella espada con el cristal rojo y sin perder tiempo atravesó a Saijo por la espalda logrando que el otro extremo de esta saliera por su estómago provocándole una gran hemorragia y que un gran grito de dolor de Saijo se escuchara a lo lejos…

- ¡¡¡SAIJO!!!

Michie y Meiko gritaron al unísono pero ninguna de las dos podía moverse bien pues una estaba siendo atacada por Reiko y la otra seguí reuniendo la energía necesaria para regresar en el tiempo además de las condiciones de su pierna no eran la más favorables

Saijo seguía gritando de dolor pero Yokoshima parecía no tener compasión y en su cara se veía como disfrutaba lo que hacía pues sacaba su lengua como si saboreara un delicioso platillo…

- ¡Si, si, que delicioso! --- Gritaba Yokoshima mientras se podía observar claramente como absorbía el espíritu de Saijo quién en cuestión de segundos no sólo fue apagando su grito de dolor sino también su energía vital, pero no sólo eso pues su piel demostraba las consecuencias de la acción de Yokoshima la cual se iba secando, como si se estuviese momificando…

- ¡Saijo no, no! --- Gritaba Meiko quien trataba de recuperar un poco el equilibrio pero Reiko apareció rápidamente frente a ella tomándola del cuello con una mano y golpeándola en el estómago repetidamente con la otra

- No te preocupes, tu también estarás pronto con él --- Decía Reiko mientras continuaba castigando a la peliazul

- De….debo aguantar un poco más….ya….ya casi termina Michie --- Pensaba la joven cazafantasmas mientras trataba de resistir los embates de la pelirroja

Mientras tanto Michie ya estaba apunto de reunir la energía por lo cual comenzó a recitar las palabras para hacer efectiva su técnica de movimiento por el tiempo

Pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Reiko quién reconocía aquella técnica y rápidamente se lo hizo saber a Yokoshima…

- ¡Yokoshima!, Michie piensa escapar --- Le gritaba Reiko a Tadao con un tono frío y despreocupado

- ¿QUÉ?....pero que demonios piensas hacer Michie

- Demonios ya se dieron cuenta

Michie comenzó a apresurarse con aquella técnica pero pudo observar que Yokoshima ya había tomado toda la energía de Saijo y lo había convertido completamente en un cadáver momificado por lo cual ya no estaba ocupado y se dirigía hacia Michie caminando lentamente

Meiko se percató de esto y decidió realizar lo que talvez era su única oportunidad para lograr que Michie escapara, así que rápidamente reunió sus últimas fuerzas - Perdóname Reiko --- fue lo último que dijo antes de que con una fuerte patada golpeara el rostro de Mikami dejándola un poco desorientada para después con un fuerte grito expulsar toda su energía espiritual que le quedaba y liberar a sus Shikigamis los cuales se abalanzaron sobre Reiko arrastrándola hacia Yokoshima para terminar en una gran explosión la cuál iluminó toda la plaza del complejo de edificios en el que se encontraban

- ¡¿Pero que……?! --- Michie estaba atónita ante aquel acontecimiento, pero la concentración no se apartaba de ella

- ¡AH! --- Meiko dejaba escapar un gran suspiro mientras quedaba en sus rodillas y recargando sus manos en el piso mientras su respiración era agitada y cansada a la vez de que su rostro se encontraba lleno de sudor por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho

Pero al disolverse aquella nube de humo la escena no era nada prometedora ni positiva pues al parecer todos los Shikigamis de Meiko se encontraban muy heridos pues habían dado todo su poder en aquel ataque, pero no sólo eso pues el cuerpo de Reiko yacía en el piso lleno de heridas y todo ensangrentado y un Yokoshima quién se encontraba recostado sobre una pared con las mismas características que Mikami pero al parecer sus heridas eran sólo físicas pues su poder no había disminuido y se puso de pie sin ninguna dificultad para después voltear a ver a Reiko…

- Esa maldita mujer, la pagará, ya verás amor que después de que la mate a ella y a tu madre te curaré esas heridas y volverás a ser mía --- La mirada de Tadao reflejaba bastante odio y se encontraba llena de un fuego de venganza

Pero Michie ya había terminado de recitar las palabras de su técnica y de inmediato sacó un amuleto el cual colocó en el piso justo frente a ella y con su dedo índice dibujó un círculo el cual rodeaba al amuleto y su cuerpo dentro de este…

- ¡NO!......tu no te vas maldita, yo misma te mataré aquí y ahora --- Yokoshima rápidamente se tele transporto a un lado del cuerpo de Saijo y utilizando su energía psíquica levantó la espada de este del suelo y se la lanzó a Michie…

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Un fuerte grito se escuchó al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Michie se salpicaba de sangre…

- ¡¡¡ME…..MEIKOOO!!!

Después de aquel grito desesperado de la cazafantasmas la escena que le seguía era devastadora pues la espada que se dirigía hacia Michie fue interceptada por el cuerpo de Meiko el cual había sido atravesado dejando a la cazafantasmas apoyada en sus rodillas y con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo…

- Mich…..Mi….Michie, dile a Reiko que la quiero mucho y que confió…..que confiamos en ella… --- Aquella mujer berrinchuda, testaruda, tonta, incrédula que todos conocía había madurado, se había vuelto una cazafantasmas muy fuerte pero desafortunadamente no más que su rival en turno que era Yokoshima quién en ese momento había terminado con su vida

- Te….¡Te prometo que tu sacrificio no será en vano!

Michie con lágrimas en sus ojos apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el amuleto que colocó sobre el suelo y liberó su energía logrando completar la técnica, mientras que Yokoshima trataba de correr hacia ella pero uno de los Shikigamis que se encontraba tirado (el que tenía apariencia de alienígena) lo tomó de la pierna provocando que este cayera y se golpeara el rostro en seco dejándolo inconsciente por unos segundos los cuales Michie aprovechó y se desvaneció tras aquel halo de luz…

- Meiko, Saijo………..¡GRACIAS!………..

FIN CAPITULO 6

UY!!!!, jaja bueno señores después de una semana ya terminé este capitulo que dividí en dos y la neta ps me latió mucho, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y espero ke uds también al leerlo, yo creo ke muchos encontraron un cambio de situaciones muy drástico en cuanto a los capítulos anteriores y creanme ke disfrute mucho matando a estos personajes jaja, nada personal pero estas escenas le vienen muy bien a toda serie, pero ese era mi objetivo y lo ke prometí desde la descripción del fic ps esto se hará mas oscuro y trágico, pero recordemos que es GS Mikami por lo cual una incoherencia y perversiones, así como otras situaciones un tanto cómicas de repente podrán ser leídas XD

Otra cosa, kienes fueron observadores se pudieron dar cuenta ke mencioné otros personajes los cuales al igual solo salieron en el manga y tienen un tinte un tanto secundario pero que al igual los meteré más adelante al fic; estos son los que mencioné en este y el capitulo anterior:

1.- Tiger: El es uno de los asistentes de Emi Ogasawara, la técnica que utiliza es la de telepatía y alucinaciones, pero también como su nombre lo dice puede transformarse en un tigre, poco después renuncia y entra a la escuela al mismo grado que Yokoshima y no es el único ps Peet también ingresa poco después y al mismo grado (para desgracia) que Yokoshima.

2.- Marín: Ella es una bruja, ósea su apariencia es todo lo contrario ps es muy hermosa y cariñosa (pelo rubio, coletas, su escoba y la típica vestimenta de una bruja con un fino escote XD), sobre todo con Saijo y Yokoshima por los quienes siente cierta atracción, ella posee un restaurante de comida europea y es muy competitiva con Reiko por lo cual la cazafantasmas la detecta como una amenaza a sus intereses y se pelea con ella pero al final terminan en paz.

3.- Hanato Kobato: Ella es una estudiante de preparatoria y si también va en el mismo grado que Yokoshima, ella ingresa a la escuela poco después de mudarse a la ciudad, para ser más exactos es la nueva vecina de Yokoshima y se enamora de él cuando Yokoshima le presta su freidora y algo de comida, esto causó un gran impacto en ella ps su familia es muy pobre y todo por culpa de que su familia esta obsesionada con un dios pobre el cual solo les trae mala fortuna, pero gracias a la ayuda por parte de Reiko y Yokoshima su dios pobre se convierte en rico, pero poco después se pierde el encanto y vuelve a ser pobre pero desapareciendo la mala fortuna de la familia de Hanato; la forma en la que pudieron kitar este tipo de maldición fue haciendo que Hanato se casara con Yokoshima lo cual pone muy celosas a Okinu y Reiko, pero luego esta también se tiene que casar con Yokoshima para completar el ritual pero como todo fue dentro de las normas de trabajo de Mikami esta nunca reconoció su matrimonio con Yokoshima para desgracia de este último; poco después Hanato libera de su compromiso a Tadao debido a que se da cuenta que su amor no es correspondido y se vuelven buenos amigos.

Estos últimos "profiles" ya cuentan con imágenes en mi álbum de (PHOTOBUCKET), por cierto a quienes me han pedido que les mande los links con las anteriores ilustraciones estas se encuentran hospedadas en este mismo álbum por lo cual solo deben agregar el complemento de PHOTOBUCKET y un PUNTO y un COM ke se perdieron por políticas de fanfiction para su comodidad solo Cheken ke estén igual ke la dirección de abajo y lo ke le falte compleméntelo, EJEMPLO:

http(dos puntos)(diagonal)(diagonal)i76(punto)(photobucket)(punto)(diagonal)albums(diagonal)j12(diagonal)van(guión bajo)carter(diagonal)gsm(guión bajo)001(punto)jpg

Lo ke está entre paréntesis se keda como tal, solo cambien lo demás dependiendo la imagen…

Así que ya saben si kieren las nuevas imágenes sólo háganmelo saber y se las mandaré con gusto

SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO….BAYGON!!!


	7. Cuentos y Recuentos

**ANTES QUE NADA QUISIERA AGRADECER A LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LLER ESTE FIC, LES AGRADEZCO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO QUE COMIENZA SE CUMPLAN TODAS SUS METAS Y SUEÑOS, AHORA SI, SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA…**

**SEPTIMO CAPITULO**

_**CUENTOS Y RECUENTOS**_

- Entonces…lo que me quieres decir es que el _bobo _enloqueció, me mató, luego mató a todos, y después me revivió y me hizo su marioneta de perversiones --- Decía la cazafantasmas al volante

- Exacto, resumiendo los hechos y en pocas palabras eso es lo que sucedió --- Comentaba Michie al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada y un leve tono de tristeza se veía en su rostro

- ¡¡¡Pues no te creo nada!!! --- Decía Mikami al mismo tiempo que detenía el auto

- ¿QUE? --- Replicaba Michie notablemente sorprendida

Ambas, madre e hija se sostuvieron la mirada de una manera como pocas veces, con un tono de seriedad muy notorio hasta que después de un par de segundos Michie reaccionó con una venita en su frente y gritándole en la cara a su hija…

- ¡¡O sea me estás tachando de una mentirosa!!

Michie se veía notablemente alterada, pero a Reiko no parecía inmutarle en lo más mínimo aquella reacción y con tranquilidad y una ligera sonrisa irónica le respondió a su madre…

- Pues no es exactamente la definición pero lo que si es que no creo nada de lo que me has dicho por muchas razones, pero las principales son…--- Reiko estiró ambos brazos en dirección a su madre y con una mano indicaba el número 3 y con la otra sostenía un dedo indicando la cuenta regresiva que iniciaría con sus razones

1.- Primeramente Yokoshima no puede ser más fuerte que yo, pues soy la mejor cazafantasmas del planeta y aunque ya tenga su licencia de cazafantasmas sigue siendo mi asistente…

2.- No creo que el padre Karusu y los demás se hayan dejado vencer tan fácilmente…

- Y finalmente…

3.- ¡YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CON YOKOSHIMA NI A LA FUERZA!

Estas últimas palabras salieron con fuerza de la boca de Mikami quién tenía sus ojos llenos de fuego y rabia y sus dientes se volvían cómicos colmillos

Para esto Michie estaba sorprendida ante esta reacción y desvió su mirada hacia le lado contrario de donde se encontraba su hija tornando su expresión nuevamente a aquella seriedad que la caracterizaba…

- Reiko…

Las palabras de Michie sonaron como si le estuviera hablando al aire, pero Mikami reaccionó ante su madre calmándose y cambiando su expresión de enojo a una más tranquila y dudosa

- ¿Mamá?

- Se que eres la mejor cazafantasmas de este planeta, y es más que obvio que lo eres, pues eres mi hija, heredaste mis poderes y los de tu padre, pero así como adquiriste estas características con el simple hecho de ser nuestra hija, también adquiriste mi terquedad, mi pasión por las cosas y por los demás y bueno…--- Michie se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y se sonrojó ligeramente, pero después continuó hablando…

- También heredaste la sonrisa y la nariz de tu padre --- Michie sonreía mientras pronunciaba estas palabras

- Ma…Mamá….

La situación que se percibía en esos momentos era demasiado rara pues Michie exponía sus sentimientos y Reiko al darse cuenta de esto cristalizó su mirada como muy pocas veces se le había visto…

- Cuando conocí a tu padre sólo me bastó unos segundos para darme cuenta que era el amor de mi vida y que no podía dejarlo ir y no era sólo por que había intentado matarme y tenía que exorcizar aquel espíritu que lo poseía…………….sino por que también lo amaba y lo sigo amando…

Reiko admiraba a su madre que había adquirido un temple realmente de tristeza y amargura mientras le recordaba lo que sentía por su padre

- Cuando dejé este mundo no sólo tu te quedaste sola Reiko, también dejé a tu padre y se que al igual que tú el también se sentía muy triste y…..y yo también, pero más que triste me sentía enojada conmigo misma por no haberme dado el tiempo que merecía con ustedes dos…

Michie soltó un gran suspiró mientras seguía observando al horizonte

- No sabes cuanto lo extraño Reiko

- Pe….pero Mamá ¿por qué me dices estas cosas? --- Decía Reiko mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Michie simplemente no sabía si reír o llorar, pues no podía creer que su hija simplemente no reaccionara con las palabras que ella le decía

- Reiko……yo te eduqué para que fueras una mujer fuerte, autosuficiente y valiente; pero nunca te aconsejé que fueras esa mujer de hielo en la que te has convertido

- ¡¡Qué!! ¿A quién le dices mujer de hielo?

Michie volteó su vista hacia su hija y la observaba con una expresión de indiferencia y con un gesto el cual la hacía mantener una ceja elevada

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Yokoshima?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Vamos Reiko contéstame por favor

Mikami decidió ceder a la petición de su madre

- Pues déjame ver…--- Reiko comenzaba a hacer cuentas con sus dedos… - Pues hace 4 años aproximadamente

- Y durante ese tiempo sólo ha sido tu asistente no es así…

- Sí

- ¿Y ha sido el mejor asistente que has tenido?

- Pues en realidad ha sido el único y tampoco ha sido de lo mejor perooooo…

- ¿Perooo…..?

Reiko tenía la mirada pérdida y parpadeaba notablemente rápido

- Déjame ver entonces Reiko…ha sido tú único asistente, no ha sido lo mejor que has tenido, siempre le llamas _BOBO _o cosas por el estilo…no crees que en todo ese tiempo y con todo lo que le has pasado y aguantado no se ha forjado ya una amistad muy sólida o algo más

- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto Mamá? --- La joven cazafantasmas se veía un poco confundida

- Pues…¿por que no lo has despedido y conseguido otro asistente más competente?

Reiko estaba sorprendida por la respuesta de su madre…

- Pues por que…

- Mira no es un secreto que tu eres el amor platónico de Yokoshima, siempre ha andado tras de ti y lo admito es un poco lujurioso o pervertido…

- ¿¿¿UN POCO??? --- Respondía Reiko con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro

- Bueno ¿me entendiste no?... a lo que me refiero es que y si el realmente logró su cometido

- ¿…? --- Reiko se quedó con cara de "WHAT?"

- Si realmente logró que lo apreciaras, si realmente logró tener tu amistad, si realmente logró todo lo que había estado buscando y eso era descubrir a la verdadera Reiko, la que está debajo de todas esas barreras y aun más que esa Reiko se enamorara de él

- PUES CLARO QUE LO LOGRO

- ¿…..?

Michie quedó un poco sorprendida

- Claro que logró tener mi aprecio…..es simplemente el único asistente que se puede conseguir por $2.55 USD la hora y aparte no rezonga no hace huelgas, es una baratija

Respondía Mikami con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual provocó que Michie se fuera de espaldas cómicamente

_Que voy a hacer con esta niña _--- Pensaba Michie mientras se frotaba la cien con la yema de su dedo índice

- ¿Qué?...¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

Michie de pronto comenzó a observar a Reiko de una manera como si su mirada buscara algo en ella…

- ¡Un momento! --- Exclamó Michie lo que sorprendió un poco a Mikami

- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

- Tú estás ocultando algo

- ¿¡Que!?

Mikami se sorprendió por las últimas palabras de su madre…

- Pues si no ocultas nada porque te sorprendes

- ¡Pues como quieres que reaccione entonces! si lo primero que haces es llegar gritándole a los 4 vientos que tenemos que ir por Yokoshima por que su vida corre peligro y después resulta que también la mía y no sólo eso; también me cuentas historias de ciencia ficción donde Saijo y Meiko son pareja y viven en el Apocalipsis…¡¡¡sólo falta que ahora llegue el Doctor Emmeth Brown en su Delorian!!!

- No señorita, usted no está sorprendida por eso, soy tu madre Reiko Mikami y se que hiciste algo y lo estás ocultando o dime ¿a que viene tanta indiferencia cuando te hablo de Tadao?

- ¿Indiferencia?...¿Pero de qué hablas? --- Reiko se notaba algo nerviosa por estos comentarios e indagaciones de su madre

- Si Reiko, recuerdo que la última vez que los visité tu no mostrabas esa indiferencia tan marcada por el, es más, puedo jurar que comenzabas a sentir algo más serio por el que tan sólo amistad o aprecio…

- ¡¡¡PERO QUE TONTERIAS ESTAS DICIENDO MADRE!!!

Reiko pronunció estas últimas palabras con una gran gota de sudor en su frente y una mirada asesina la cual dirigió a Michie pero cuando Reiko iba a continuar reprochándole sus palabras a su Madre esta misma la interrumpió

- ¡Entonces dime…que hubieras hecho si Rushiora no hubiera perdido sus poderes y se hubiera quedado con Yokoshima eh!

Reiko abrió sus ojos de una manera muy vistosa en los cuales se pudo ver notoriamente algo de tristeza ya que recordó aquellos momentos…

_**FLASHBACK**_

La ciudad de Tokio estaba devastada, aquel ataque de Mikami y Yokoshima contra Astharoth había sido devastador y al parecer no sólo había acabado con él sino también había derrumbado los alrededores dejando atrapados a los 3 jóvenes exorcistas…

- O…Okinu ¿estas bien?

- Sí Reiko aquí, ¡aquí estoy!

Mikami corrió deprisa a ayudar a su amiga la cual ala parecer no tenía heridas tan graves

- Que bueno que estas bien Okinu

La joven ex fantasma y la pelirroja intercambiaron una mirada de alivio, pero el momento no duró mucho pues pudieron escuchar un ligero sollozo lo cual hizo reaccionar a Okinu

- ¡Yo….Yokoshima!

- ¡¡Es cierto Yokoshima!!

Mikami volteó su mirada a muy duras penas pues temía que al hacerlo viera a su asistente y aprendiz de cazafantasmas herido o peor aún…pero cuando se dio el valor para posar su mirada sobre Yokshima pudo observar que este simplemente estaba sobre sus rodillas con su puños apretados y su mirada oculta en su alborotada cabellera

Okinu y Reiko se limitaron a observar aquella escena pues aunque ambas se notaban preocupadas sabían que físicamente estaba bien, pero su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, y ellas sabían que persona le estaba ocasionando este gran dolor.

- Rushiora --- La voz de Yokoshima fue apenas un suspiro, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Mikami, quien se encontraba más cerca de el, pudiera notarlo y de inmediato una mirada triste también apareció en el rostro de ella la cual se acercó a sus asistente…

- ¿Yokoshima estás bien?

- N…..no, no estoy seguro…..sabes yo sabía que me sentiría mal después de que Rushiora sacrificó sus poderes para revivirme de aquel ataque de ese maldito demonio, digo, todos nos sentimos mal cuando perdemos a alguien tan especial, pero…

- ……….. --- Mikami seguía en silencio presenciando la escena mientras que Okinu hacia lo mismo pero desde un poco más lejos

Fue entonces cuando Yokoshima con los ojos llenos de lágrimas volteó a ver a Mikami…

- ¡¡¡Me duele mucho Mikami, me duele mucho, no tienes idea, siento un gran dolor en mi corazón, en mi alma!!!

Yokoshima se abalanzo sobre Mikami quién lo recibió en sus brazos…

- Rushiora… --- Yokoshima volvió a pronunciar el nombre de aquella chica que dio sus poderes y forma humana por él

Mikami sentía como Yokoshima se aferraba más a ella y la reacción de Reiko fue simplemente apretar más sus brazos alrededor de el para hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí…Okinu seguía observando desde lejos y sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas pequeñas lágrimas

- ¡¡¡REIKO, REIKO!!!

Los gritos de una voz familiar sacaron a Mikami de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente giró su cabeza buscando de donde provenía aquella voz pero sin dejar de abrazar a Yokoshima

- ¡Mikami mira por allá! --- Okinu le indicó a la cazafantasmas un lugar no muy lejos de ahí el cuál parecía ser la salida de un alcantarillado de la cuál una cabeza asomaba y era la de…

- ¡Saijo! --- Gritó Mikami quien seguía abrazando a Yokoshima

- OH Reiko ahí estas…..¿se encuentran bien?

- ¡SI! --- Respondió Okinu levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba y dirigiéndose hacia donde se ubicaba Saijo

- ¡En un momento bajo por ustedes! – Gritaba Saijo quien estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras pero Mikami lo interrumpió…

- No Saijo, no es necesario estamos todos bien, ya vamos no te preocupes

Reiko pronunció estas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la cual fue muy forzada ya que ella estaba preocupada por otra situación…..estaba preocupada por Yokoshima, pero antes de que Mikami hiciera algún comentario su asistente habló…

- Creo que es hora de irnos…¿no crees Mikami? --- Yokoshima se secó sus lágrimas y alzó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Mikami que de preocupación pasó a una más tranquila y le respondió con una tierna sonrisa

- Sí, tienes razón

Yokoshima se levantó y le ofreció su mano Reiko para que ella se levantara, acto seguido se pudo observar una escena muy pocas veces vista donde Mikami y Yokoshima se sostenían ambos la mano al igual que la mirada

- Bueno vámonos --- Dijo Mikami a sus asistentes y ambos asintieron con la cabeza

Los tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta la superficie para así poder salir de aquel lugar en el que había quedado momentáneamente atrapados, una vez que todos estaban al aire libre descubrieron que todos sus amigos estaban ahí esperando por ellos y uno que no perdió el tiempo fue Saijo quien inmediatamente al ver a Mikami se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente

- ¡Querida Reiko que bueno que estás bien!

Mikami sólo reaccionó con una sonrisa nerviosa y agradeciendo aquel gesto tan impulsivo de Saijo, pero mientras este último la abrazaba Reiko se percató de algo…

Yokoshima se encontraba observando aquella escena y su reacción no fue muy alegre que digamos pues mientras esto sucedía Yokoshima entristeció su mirada nuevamente y después desvió su mirada hacia otro punto de aquel paisaje en ruinas, lo cual Mikami no pasó por alto y no apartaba su vista de su asistente

_Yokoshima……ya no te tortures con ese pensamiento, yo…..yo no me voy a ir como ella_ --- Fueron los pensamientos de Mikami mientras trataba de zafarse un poco de aquel abrazo tan impulsivo de Saijo

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

- Reiko……REIKO…….¡¡¡REIKOOOO!!!

- ¡No grites mamá!, ¿que te pasa eh?

- Te quedaste en trance, ¿que querías que hiciera?, ¿que te dejara vagar en tu imaginación?

- Bueno, bueno ya no

- Oye Reiko ¿me quieres decir una cosa?

- Si Mamá, ahora ¿que?

- ¿POR QUE DETUVISTE EL AUTO?...Si te dije claramente que teníamos que llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento de Yokoshima

Mikami quién tenía una pequeña gota en su cabeza se limitó a responder de una manera un poco despreocupada y con una sonrisa tratando de calmar aquella reacción de su madre…

- Lo que pasa es que tu historia estaba tan interesante que simplemente no me podía concentrar al conducir y por eso decidí estacionar el auto por unos momentos

Michie al escuchar esto cayó graciosamente de espaldas y unos segundos después le pidió a su hija que continuara el camino a toda prisa a lo cual Reiko simplemente obedeció y encendió el automóvil

- Mamá --- La mirada de Mikami cambió y se torno seria

- ¿Sí?

- Sobre lo que me preguntaste…yo…

- Ah, no te preocupes ya se la respuesta --- Michie le sonrió a su hija la cual se sonrojó un poco y también sonrió

- Bueno, pues ¡en marcha!

Mikami empujó el acelerador del automóvil y se dirigieron a máxima velocidad nuevamente hacia su destino

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA OFICINA DE REIKO MIKAMI**_

- ¡Vamos Shiro despierta!.....¡despierta!

Okinu seguía tratando de despertar a Shiro quien al parecer seguía muy borracha

- ¡Ash! No despierta……¡oh ya se!

Okinu corrió hacia el jardín trasero y una vez ahí comenzó a buscar algo por unos minutos y después apareció nuevamente enfrente de la jaula con una manguera…

- Lo siento Shito pero no tengo otra alternativa

Así la joven ex fantasma abrió la manguera descargando chorros de agua helada en el cuerpo se Shiro

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

- ¡Por fin!

Shiro despertó de golpe y con una expresión de enojo y desconcierto pero pudo observar a Okinu quién la seguía bañando en agua fría…

- ¡Ya! Okinu…¡detente ya me desperté!

- Oh….lo siento, pero es que traté de todo y simplemente no despertabas y esta ya era mi única opción --- Decía Okinu algo apenada

- Aaaaaahhhhhh mi cabeza, que horrible dolor --- Shiro se sostenía y masajeaba la cien

- Eso te pasa por irte de farra

- ¡¡¡QUÉ!!!.....Pero si yo no me fui de farra……oye un momento, ¿por qué apesta a alcohol?

- ¿Como que por que?, tu eres la que apesta a alcohol, es normal que no recuerdes nada después de la borrachera que te has de haber puesto anoche --- Okinu se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada total y completamente de indignación

- Pe…pero yo no me fui de farra --- Decía Shiro notablemente confundida

- ¡¡¡HEY!!! Un momento ¿porque estoy dentro de esta jaula?

- ¡Pues porque seguramente así de incontrolable estabas cuando la policía te encontró!

- ¡AH! ¿Policía?...Simplemente no entiendo nada………. --- De pronto Shiro se quedó en completo silencio y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente

- mmm....¿Shiro?......¡SHIRO! reacciona

- ¡¡¡YOKOSHIMA!!!

Shiro recordó lo que había pasado aquella noche dónde después de seguir el rastro de su sensei ella terminó en el parque de la ciudad y se encontró con una misteriosa figura la cual la dejó inconsciente…

- ¡Okinu!

- ¿Qué, que pasa por que gritas de esa forma?

- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Yokoshima

- ¿Qué? Tu también…

Ambas sostenían una expresión de sorpresa pues como era que Shiro también, al igual que Michie, preguntaba con tanta urgencia por Yokoshima

- ¿Cómo que yo también?

Okinu sin perder un minuto más comenzó a platicarle todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana y que tanto Michie como Mikami ya habían partido en busca de Yokoshima…después de unos minutos…

- Pero, pero Yokoshima no estaba en su casa

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, yo fui a buscarlo durante la madrugada y…

- ¿Qué fuiste a que horas y a qué?

Shiro se percató de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó tanto que su cabeza parecía un tomate mientras que Okinu ponía una cara de enojo y celos

- Yo, yo fui a ver si se encontraba bien porque él y la señorita Mikami habían tenido una discusión durante la misión y el pobre de Yokoshima se veía muy afectado

- ¿Qué…..tuvieron una discusión?

- Si, pero eso no es lo importante, pues cuando llegué el no estaba y su bicicleta tampoco, lo cual me pareció muy extraño debido a las altas horas de la madrugada

Y así Shiro comenzó a platicarle su experiencia aquella madrugada, incluso que había tenido un enfrentamiento…unos minutos después…

- Entonces si dices que quedaste inconsciente….¿por qué demonios llegaste aquí borracha y todo lo demás? --- Preguntaba Okinu quien estaba muy confundida

- Pues yo estoy con la misma interrogante que tu, por que todo lo que te dije es cierto

- Pero entonces si dices que Yokoshima no esta en su departamento, entonces ¿donde está?.....¡tenemos que avisarle a Mikami!

- No hay tiempo, tenemos que regresar al lugar dónde percibí por última vez el rastro de mi sensei y desde ahí comenzar a buscarlo

- ¡Sí!, tienes razón --- Okinu bajó su mirada y se tapó su boca con su dedo índice… - Sólo espero que Yokoshima esté bien…

- Yo también

Ambas se notaban tristes y preocupadas por Yokoshima

- Bueno pongámonos en marcha, pero primero tengo que sacarte de ahí --- Okinu cambió su expresión de tristeza por una llena de coraje y de valor

- ¡Esta bien! --- Shiro asintió

Entonces Okinu comenzó a concentrarse y acto seguido a reunir energía espiritual

- Eeeeehhhh, un momento Okinu ¿que estas haciendo? --- Preguntaba Shiro un poco asustada

- ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí!

- Pe, pe, pero ¿no vas a ir por la llaves?

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! --- Poco después de contestarle a Shiro, Okinu apunto sus dedos hacia la jaula y lanzó una descarga de energía la cual fue a dar directamente contra esta causando una gran explosión

- ¡¡¡OKINUUUUUUUUUU!!!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**NOTAS:**

* Okinu maneja ciertas técnicas las cuales le permiten expulsar sus poderes espirituales, estas técnicas las aprendió poco después de que recuperara su cuerpo, algunas de ellas son atacar con una pequeña flauta mágica, separarse de su cuerpo para ser nuevamente un espíritu por cierto tiempo y lanzar pequeñas emisiones de energía.

* Rushiora es un personaje muy importante en los últimos capítulos del manga de GS MIKAMI, se puede decir que ella es realmente el primer amor verdadero de Yokoshima, ella es una de las creaciones de Astharoth y al igual que el antepasado de Reiko Mikami es un demonio, cuando ella hace su primera aparición es mala y al igual que sus otras dos hermanas vienen en busca de un"líder" el cual les ayude a revivir a su creador y por azares del destino terminan llevándose a Yokoshima quién en las diferentes situaciones que pasan con él Rushiora termina enamorándose de él, sentimiento al cual Yokoshima no es indiferente debido a sus sueños pervertidos y que poco después correspondería.

Su apariencia es muy similar a la de Rokudo Meiko, con el mismo corte de cabello, pero el tono de su cabello es completamente negro, además de que le sobresalen unas pequeñas antenas debido que al igual que sus hermanas puede cambiar forma con un pequeño insecto (en su caso una cigarra para ser más exactos).

Poco después Rushiora se da cuenta que estaba ayudando a la persona equivocada y se une a Mikami y los demás (más que nada para estar con Yokoshima) cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Reiko quién comienza a sentir celos debido a que se marca una diferencia muy notable en Yokoshima durante este periodo pues ya no se le lanza o intenta besarla como en el pasado y se pueden ver ciertas escenas donde Reiko y Rushiora se pelean, al final Rushiora se da cuenta que aunque Yokoshima está dispuesto a ser su novio y su amante en una visita a los pensamientos de este se da cuenta que simplemente no puede olvidar a Mikami e incluso durante una escena romántica que tuvo con él Yokoshima pasó ese momento imaginando a Mikami en vez de a ella, al final Rushiora sacrifica sus poderes y forma humana para revivir a Yokoshima quien había sido herido de muerte quedando así convertida en cigarra nuevamente.

* Astharoth es un demonio antiguo muy poderoso, se puede decir que gracias a él Mikami tiene los poderes que posee actualmente dado que ella creó al demonio del cual desciende Reiko Mikami, al igual que Rushiora, el aparece en los últimos capítulos del manga y regresa para llevarse consigo a Mikami, el falla esta misión durante su primer intento, pero en su segunda oportunidad este toma forma humana y se aprovecha de los celos de Mikami y su momentánea soledad para darle un beso a través del cual le roba su alma y sus poderes.

Astharoth es derrotado por Yokoshima y Mikami, poco después con sus últimas fuerzas se prepara para lanzar un último ataque pero Saijo saca su pistola y sin pensarlo dos veces le dispara en la cabeza terminando de una vez por todas con él de una manera un tanto inesperada para todos; también se puede decir que él es el eslabón que une las vidas de Reiko y Tadao pues así como el le dio vida al antepasado de Mikami también fue él quien asesina a Takashima (el antepasado de Yokoshima quien es un joven exorcista del Japón feudal) de quién estaba enamorado "la demonio Mikami" y al final lo único que logra con esto es reforzar aún más el lazo que los unía e incrementando involuntariamente en el presente el amor de Reiko por Tadao

Una vez aclarados estos puntos, solo me queda agradecerles nuevamente y espero que este año se la pasen muy chido!!! XD, ya saben si quieren imágenes con gusto se las paso…BAYGON!!!


	8. ¿Un Nuevo Equipo? Parte 1

Pues no me canso, jaja, una vez mas **GRACIAS!!!** A todos los que se dan un tiempo para leer mis locuras, jaja que loco ya toy en el cap 8, se dice fácil pero la neta no y mas por que uno tiene que darse un tiempo entre la chamba, estudios y los otros vicios como los games o los antros jeje, pero weno no les vengo a contar mi vida, sino una historia toda fumada escrita por mua, sale comencemos con el cap 8…

**OCTAVO CAPITULO**

_****¿UN NUEVO EQUIPO?****_

_**PARTE 1**_

Eran más de las 4 PM cuando el Porsche rojo de Mikami se estacionó en las afueras de un complejo departamental de clase media…

- ¡Vamos Reiko apresurémonos! --- Gritaba Michie a la vez que su hija salía del automóvil de un solo salto y ambas entraban al complejo

El departamento de Yokoshima se encontraba en el Segundo piso de los Tres que estaba compuesto el edificio, así que una vez dentro comenzaron a subir las escaleras y cuando ya se encontraban en el piso del departamento de su asistente Reiko no se dio cuenta y chocó de lleno con otra mujer haciendo que ambas perdieran un poco el equilibrio y cedieran un poco…

- ¡¡¡Auch!!!

- ¡Oye tu! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?

- Mmmm…..¿Señorita Mikami?

-……¿Hanato?

- Sí es usted ¡¡¡señorita Mikami!!!

Aquella chica con la que Reiko había chocado era nada más y nada menos que Hanato quién era amiga de ella así como vecina y ex esposa de Yokoshima

La chica corrió y saludó afectuosamente a la cazafantasmas…

- Vaya señorita Mikami, hasta que se deja ver

- Jajaja, si verdad --- Decía Reiko a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza y sostenía una risa nerviosa

- Sí, han pasado como 2 años que no la veo, pero aunque hace mucho que no la veo siempre me la imagino así

- Mmmm…..¿Cómo? --- Reiko parpadeaba muy rápido sorprendida por el comentario de Hanato

- Sí, Yokoshima sólo se la pasa hablando de usted, además déjeme decirle que se ve muy hermosa y es como Tadao siempre lo anda balbuceando…..Mikami esto, Mikami lo otro --- Decía animada la joven a la vez que Mikami se ponía como Tomate con cada comentario que le decía

- Hanato, Hanato por favor, ya muchas gracias eres muy amable --- Replicaba Reiko mientras sonreía nerviosa y lo rojo aún no se le bajaba y volteaba a ver a su madre quién sólo reía con aquella escena

- Pero bueno yo no soy la única tú también has cambiado mucho, por lo que veo ya no llevas esas coletas tan modestas que te cargabas ¡eh!

Aquella chica había cambiado un poco su look, se encontraba vestida con una minifalda y saco color gris Oxford, así como una camisa blanca con rayas verticales de color azul y unos zapatos del mismo color que su traje, además de que su cabello pelirrojo se encontraba suelto…

- Bueno muchas gracias señorita Mikami, pero es que tengo que lucir bien para mi nuevo empleo

- Vaya, ¿ya trabajas?

¡Sí! --- Contestó emocionada la chica

- No tiene mucho, pero es un gran empleo, y por eso es que estoy aquí

- ¿………? --- Mikami no entendía lo que decía

- Sí venía a agradecerle a Yokoshima por que el me ayudó a conseguir este trabajo y los tres últimos veces casi me la vivía con él pues me ayudaba a estudiar para el examen de admisión

- ¿Admisión?........ --- De pronto Reiko comenzó a recordar…

_Es cierto, estos últimos meses Yokoshima salía disparado cuando terminábamos el trabajo en la agencia, aunque nunca me dijo porque, seguramente era uno de sus planes para aprovecharse de la pobre de Hanato poniendo como excusa que la ayudaría y sabiendo que a ella no le es indiferente….pero ya vera me las va a pagar cuando lo vea…_.--- Mikami comenzó a apretar sus dientes y su puño a la vez que se le notaba una pequeña venita en su frente

- ¿Señorita Mikami?... ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¿Eh?......eeehhhh, este sí, sólo recordaba algo que olvidé pero no es nada importante

- Oh…

- Así es recordaba que estaba celosa --- Añadió Michie con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿……..? --- Hanato no entendió el comentario

- Mamá --- Murmuró Mikami mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a su madre

- Por cierto ahora que recuerdo, tu viniste ayer a altas horas de la noche, ¿no es así?

- ¿Eh, de que hablas?

- Sí, mi madre me dijo que vio como una señorita de cabello pelirrojo y un coche muy elegante se despedía de Yokoshima con un beso

- ¿¡QUÉ!? …..¿y cómo es que tu madre sabe eso? --- Replicaba Reiko poniéndose otra vez de mil colores

- Lo que pasa es que mi madre se levanta todos los días en la madrugada a regar sus plantas de noche que tenemos en la azotea

- Ah, pues tu madre debió equivocarse pues yo no era --- Decía Mikami a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un rostro de indignación, pero sin dejar de tener su rostro colorado

- Pues mi madre me dijo que se parecía mucho a usted, pero bueno, el punto es que me dijo que después de aquella escena Yokoshima se puso a gritar como loco y tuvo que lanzarle una maceta para que se tranquilizara y me dejase dormir debido a que hoy era mi primer día de trabajo…..y es por eso que también venía a ofrecerle mi disculpas por aquella reacción de mi madre --- Hanato se encontraba sonriendo nerviosamente debido a los problemas que le había causado su madre, pero de pronto su rostro cambió y se llenó de preocupación y terror…

- ¡Oh dios mío!

- ¿Qué pasa Hanato? --- Ambas madre e hija se alertaron debido a la reacción de la chica

- ¡¡¡Ya se me hizo tarde para mi primer día de trabajo!!!

Esta última reacción de Hanato hizo que tanto Michie como Reiko cayeran de espaldas graciosamente…

- ¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARNOS DE ESA MANERA!!!

Gritaba Mikami con los ojos blancos y sus dientes convertidos en pequeños y graciosos colmillos debido a su enojo

- Oh, lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir, por favor si ven a Yokoshima denle las gracias a mi nombre, de todas formas yo paso al rato a verlo, bueno me voy, adiós

La joven se despedía mientras corría y rápidamente desapareció de aquel lugar

- Bueno ya se fue mejor apresurémonos con esto

- Está bien

Reiko y su madre se dirigieron a la puerta de su departamento y notaron algo…

- Está abierta --- Mencionó Mikami

Entonces fue así que decidieron entrar al departamento…

- ¡¿Mikami?!

- ¡¿Yokoshima?!

Aquel par de jóvenes se había quedado paralizado uno frente al otro

- ¿Qué, que haces aquí? --- Preguntaba extrañado el joven asistente y cazafantasmas de Reiko Mikami

Lo que ocasionó de Mikami se acercara a el y le diera un puñetazo de lleno en su rostro ocasionando una fuerte hemorragia en su nariz

- Pues es más que obvio señor, estaba preocupada y vine a ver que pasaba contigo --- Decía Mikami con su par de brazos cruzados y una cara de indignación

- ¡¿Auch, pero por eso me golpeas?!

Yokoshima se sobaba su rostro a la vez de que su nariz no dejaba de chorrear sangre

- Bueno entonces ven conmigo --- Mikami extendía uno de sus brazos y le ofrecía la mano a su asistente para que este se levantara a lo cual Yokoshima aceptó sin decir ni una sola palabra…

- Pe, pero a ¿donde vamos?

Tadao estaba confundido por la reacción de Mikami quien de re-ojo miraba a sus espaldas para asegurarse que nadie viera aquella escena…

De pronto Yokoshima jaló si querer con más fuerza la mano de Reiko quien perdió un poco el equilibrio y fue a dar de lleno al pecho de su asistente logrando que ambos se sonrojaran

- Yo, ¡Yokoshima!

- Mi…..

Tadao no pudo finalizar el nombre de su jefa pues esta ya tenía sus labios sobre los de él y los apretaba cada vez más fuerte contra los suyos, asfixiándolo con una pasión repentina…

- Mi, Mi, Mi --- Tadao no reaccionaba, estaba prácticamente derritiéndose en vida por aquella reacción de Mikami

- ¡Apresurémonos!

Dijo Mikami quien después de un sexy guiño se arrancó su ya característico vestido púrpura dejando al descubierto sus encantos y una muy provocativa lencería de color negro con encaje logrando que su asistente simplemente soltara grandes chorros de sangre por su nariz y se lanzara a abrazarla con más fuerza y notoria lujuria…

- ¡¡¡Mikami, por fin, por fin te has dado cuenta cuanto te amo, cuanto te deseo!!! --- Gritaba Yokoshima mientras con sus manos jugaba con las curvas de Mikami

- ¡OH! Yokoshima, tranquilo --- Replicaba la cazafantasmas quien sólo reía por el comportamiento de sus asistente

De pronto Yokoshima tenía sus manos sobre los senos de Mikami y los acariciaba con fuerza y pasión

- Yokoshima

- ¡OH! Mikami

- ¡Yokoshima!

- ¡¡¡REIKO!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡TADAO!!!!!

Yokoshima abrió sus ojos y no podía ver muy bien debido a que todo estaba muy oscuro, pero se pudo percatar que una silueta femenina estaba sentada enfrente de él y también pudo confirmar que esa silueta era de una mujer pues a los pocos segundos sintió algo suave entre sus manos…

- ¡¡¡TADAO!!!

Yokoshima estaba sosteniendo un par de bien dotados pechos, pero cuando estaba apunto de acercarse para saber de quien eran un fuerte impacto le fue asestado en su cabeza lo cual lo dejó con cara de bobo pervertido y totalmente inconsciente……NUEVAMENTE………-_-'

- No, no esta en la cocina

- Tampoco en su recamara

- ¡No, no puede ser llegamos tarde!

- No te preocupes Mamá, seguramente fue al supermercado, a la tienda de videos, o detrás de alguna chica --- Decía Mikami mientras su madre la miraba con cara de pocos amigos

Ambas siguieron buscando alguna pista que les dijera dónde estaba Yokoshima cuando Mikami quién caminaba por la pequeña estancia que tenía sus asistente sintió que pisó algo obligándose a voltear al suelo para ver que era…

- Eso, eso es…. --- Sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos al ver una pequeña pieza de metal que tenía forma de corazón

Mikami sostenía esa pequeña pieza de metal entre sus dedos, hasta que la volteó y vio su nombre grabado en ella y rápidamente recordó el beso que ella y su asistente compartieron esa madrugada en el asiento trasero de su automóvil…

- Reiko……¡Reiko!..........¡¡¡REIKO!!!

Mikami estaba distraída y tardó mucho en percatarse que Michie la llamaba, pero una vez fuera de ese pequeño trance reaccionó

- Eh, ¿si Mama?

- ¿Ya has encontrado algo?

- Mmmm, este no, ¿por qué? --- Replicó rápidamente la cazafantasmas mientras escondía el pequeño corazón de metal debajo de su vestido, en su sostén para ser más precisos

- Reiko, ¿traes a Kenki-Kun?

- Sí…está en el auto…¿por qué?

- Lo vamos a necesitar, así que vayamos por él

- ¡Sí!

Ambas salieron del departamento y se dirigieron hacia el automóvil de Mikami…una vez ahí

- OK Mikami, esto es lo que haremos, tu conducirás y yo llevare a Kenki-Kun, lo que haremos será buscar rastros de la energía espiritual de Yokoshima

- Pero ¿como buscará Kenki-Kun esos rastros sino hay energía espiritual que buscar?

La expresión de Michie cambió de seriedad a una un poco más picara…

- Pues así mataremos 2 pájaros de un tiro

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- ¡Claro!, tu sabes que Yokoshima libera grandes cantidades de energía cuando su lujuria está al máximo y si pasó lo que pasó entre tú y él esta madrugada pues no sólo tendré la razón y seguiremos el rastro de energía de Yokoshima, sino que también le daremos la razón a la madre de Hanato --- Le decía a su hija guiñándole un ojo a lo cual Reiko sólo se encogió en hombros y sonrojó levemente

- Bueno ya vámonos, ¿te parece? --- Decía Reiko mientras hacía una cara rara entre puchero de enojo y de vergüenza

- Déjame encender esto…….OK listo ¡en marcha! --- Kenki-Kun se activó de una manera estrepitosa y algo brusca logrando el asombro de Michie quien rápidamente sonrió muy levemente y pensó --- _Vaya ese muchachito es un tigre cuando se trata de mi hija_

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí en el parque de la ciudad de Tokio Okinu y Shiro se encontraban siguiendo el rastro de Yokoshima…

- ¡Por aquí! --- gritaba la mujer lobo mientras corría vertiginosamente entre los arbustos

- Espera Shiro, no tan deprisa --- Respondía la ex fantasma a la vez que hacía un gran esfuerzo en seguir el paso que le imponía Shiro

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Shiro diera nuevamente con el lugar donde por última vez había olfateado el rastro de su Sensei

- ¡Aquí es! --- Decía Shiro con gran seguridad mientras que Okinu apenas iba llegando al lugar y se notaba exhausta y jadeante debido al cansancio

La mujer lobo se dedicó a continuar con su labor "detectivesca" mientras que le indicaba a Okinu que buscara por otro lado señalándole con su dedo el área…

- ¡OK! Tu busca por aquel lado mientras yo sigo por donde me quede

- ¡Esta bien!

Ambas comenzaron a buscar, Shiro con su nariz y Okinu con una pequeña lupa que traía en su bolsillo; las dos estaban enfrascadas en su labor, pero poco a poco Okinu comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos…

_Yokoshima……ojalá y estés bien, realmente no sabría que hacer si te pasara algo, y la señorita Mikami, pues…….no, no quiero ni pensar el alboroto que se haría si tu desaparecieras, significas mucho para nosotros…….en especial…..para mí_ --- Okinu realmente se notaba "perdida" en sus pensamientos y por su compañero de trabajo y rápidamente comenzó a recordar la primera navidad que pasó con su cuerpo recuperado…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era una noche fría en la ciudad de Tokio, pero en la casa de la cazafantasmas Reiko Mikami 5 jóvenes celebraban una navidad más, una fecha que muchas veces llegó a pasar desapercibida en esa casa, pero dadas las circunstancias que últimamente se habían vivido parecía que esto comenzaría a cambiar.

El interior de la casa estaba realmente muy adornado y todo era a causa del ambiente femenino que predominaba en el inmueble…

- Okinu, ¿me puedes alcanzar aquel listón?

- ¡Claro! --- La ex fantasma respondía con una sonrisa la petición de Shiro quien se encargaba de dar los últimos toques al árbol de navidad, mientras que Okinu iba de un lado a otro pues estaba encargada de la mesa y la cena debido a que Tamamo quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle realmente no lo estaba haciendo y estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina cambiando desganadamente de canal…

- Yo creo que si me ayudaras no estarías tan aburrida --- Le dijo Okinu a la zorrita quien con un movimiento de manos le contestaba

- Claro, claro, pero esta es una fecha especial y no quiero arruinarla trabajando o ensuciándome, además ya estoy vestida para la ocasión aunque realmente no se por que me tengo que vestir elegante si ni siquiera saldremos de la casa

- No importa, es una tradición hacer una cena y pasarla con tus seres queridos y ya que vivimos todas en esta casa como una familia pues con más razón, aparte con el tiempo entenderás que no sólo es por tradición, sino que un espíritu especial te invade en estas épocas y trae los mejores sentimientos…

- ¿Así como los sentimientos que tienes tu hacia Yokoshima? --- Le contestaba Tamamo mientras con uno de sus codos le golpeaba suavemente las costillas logrando que Okinu se sonrojara muy notablemente

- Este, bueno, yo…… --- Okinu no sabía que contestar pues Tamamo la había puesto en una situación muy comprometedora con aquel comentario

De pronto el sonido del timbre de la puerta sacó a la peliazúl de aquella situación un tanto incómoda…

- Mmm, bueno Tamamo ¿por que no vas a ver quien es?

- Esta bien, esta bien, aunque creo que ya sabemos quien es --- Replicaba la joven mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa

Cuando Tamamo abrió la puerta se encontró efectivamente con Yokoshima, pero este iba muy bien arreglado con un sweater negro de cuello de tortuga, un pantalón de vestir color café y zapatos negros los cuales combinaban haciendo a Tadao ver presentable y aunque a Tamamo le costara admitirlo también se veía apuesto…

- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? --- Le decía Yokoshima con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual hizo que Tamamo se despabilara un poco de aquella buena impresión que había tenido de él

- Jaja, claro pasa --- Le respondía la zorrita con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza

- ¡WOW! --- Seguido de aquella expresión Yokoshima dejó Salir un silbido debido a que quedó impresionado por la decoración

- ¡¡¡SENSEI!!! --- Shiro notó que Tadao se encontraba en la casa y rápidamente dejó a un lado la decoración del árbol y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre Yokoshima quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos

- ¡Shiro!

La mujer lobo abrazaba a su Sensei y este correspondía el abrazo

- Vaya, parece que hay fila --- decía Tamamo con una expresión de ironía, lo cual Yokoshima no pudo entender muy bien el comentario pero Shiro si lo hizo y le lanzó una mirada asesina la zorrita

- Vamos, vamos hoy no peleen, es una fecha especial y al menos podemos tener una tregua aunque sea por el día de hoy, ¿Qué les parece?

- Claro, por mi está bien --- Decía Tamamo mientras se alejaba con dirección a la cocina para ver si la cena ya estaba lista

- Sensei, ¡te ves muy guapo!

- OH…¡GRACIAS! --- Contestaba Yokoshima un poco apenado por aquel comentario

- Tú, también y Tamamo tampoco se veía mal jeje

- Jaja --- Shiro le contestó con una sonrisa – Aunque no sabes cuanto batallamos para que se pusiera ese vestido pues decía que era muy incómodo

- Sí, ya me imagino --- Ambos sonrieron y Yokoshima se dirigió al árbol y quedó impresionado…

- ¿Te gustó?

- ¿Tú lo adornaste?

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! --- Contestaba Shiro con una sonrisa

Pero algo más captó la atención de Shiro…

- ¿¿¿Oye y esas cajas???

- ¡OH! Cierto, son los regalos que traigo para ustedes

- ¡Regalos! --- Los ojos de la loba brillaron intensamente cuando oyó aquellas palabras

- Enserio, ¡déjame, ver, déjame ver que trajiste!

- No, no, no, no, es la costumbre que primero cenemos y después abramos los regalos

- Pero yo quiero ver el mío --- Replicaba Shiro haciendo pucheros

- Y lo harás sólo hay que ser un poco pacientes…por cierto eso huele delicioso

- Eso, es la cena

- Mmm, seguro es Okinu quien la está preparando --- Yokoshima se frotaba la barriga y sacaba su lengua de modo gracioso…. – Por cierto, hablando de cosas deliciosas, ¿donde está Mikami?

Yokoshima tenía esa expresión que lo caracterizaba al imaginarse a su jefa en miles de formas posibles, en ropa interior, bikini, vestida provocativamente o de gala para una ocasión especial como el día de hoy y se moría por verla

- ¡AH! --- Una expresión de decepción salió del rostro de Shiro – Ella hace horas que está encerrada en su oficina trabajando y pidió que no la molestáramos hasta la que estuviera la cena pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer

- Vaya, parece que ella nunca se da un tiempo para nosotros --- Replicaba notablemente decepcionado a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza

Shiro tomó a su Sensei por el brazo y lo guió hasta la sala pero en su camino se mostró Okinu quien les indicaba que la cena ya estaba lista y mientras hacia esto se quitaba el delantal y se deshacía del nudo que tenía en su cabello para liberarlo y provocar que Yokoshima quedara boquiabierto, pero no sólo provocó aquella reacción en Tadao sino que hizo que este corriera a toda prisa y tomara a Okinu de las manos

- ¡HOLA OKINU!....puedo decirte que el día de hoy te ves preciosa y también quiero que sepas, que esta noche puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea --- Yokoshima parecía todo un galán de telenovela, se había transformado y parecía todo un rompecorazones ocasionando que Okinu simplemente se perdiera en sus ojos y se sonrojara…

¡¡¡¡¡¡ZAZ!!!!!

-¡¡¡AUCH!!!....mi cabezita, ¿¡quien demonios me golpeo!?...

- Ya deja en paz a Okinu para que pueda servir la cena

- ¿Mikami?

Reiko había sido la causante de aquel golpe en la cabeza de su asistente…

- Bueno Okinu, ya te lo quité de encima, ahora que te parece si me devuelves el favor sirviendo aquella deliciosa cena que has preparado --- Le decía mientras le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo

- Cla, claro Mikami --- Okinu todavía no salía por completo de aquel juego de miradas que compartió con Yokoshima, pero no tardó mucho para dirigirse a la cocina y comenzar a servir todo, mientras que Mikami tomaba a Yokoshima de una oreja y lo llevaba hacia la mesa para que le ayudara a ponerla…

- ¡Auch, auch! No tienes que jalarme Mikami

- ¿Por qué no? Me divierto mucho haciéndolo --- Le contestaba Reiko con una divertida sonrisa

- ¡Pues por que no, es mi cuerpo y duele, tú nunca te preocupas por mí! --- Replicaba Yokoshima quien estaba graciosamente enfurecido por como lo trataba su jefa, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por Okinu quien se presentó ante todos con un gran pavo…

- ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA!

- ¡Sí! --- Gritaron Shiro y Tamamo al unísono lo cual provocó sonrisas y fue así como todos tomaron su lugar y disfrutaron de aquella deliciosa cena la cual fue acompañada de bromas, risas, pequeñas discusiones entre Shiro y Tamamo así como de varias riñas por debajo de la mesa entre la mano de Tadao y el tenedor de Reiko debido a que el joven asistente se empeñaba en tocar sus piernas u otras partes

Después de un tiempo ambos se reunieron en la sala para compartir un brindis y abrir los regalos…

Poco a poco las sorpresas no se dejaron esperar, cada uno abría sus obsequios desvelando montones de cosas que todos querían y entre los "REGALOS MAS ACERTADOS" que fue como los nombró Tamamo estaban una consola de videojuegos que esta misma había recibido de Reiko, las llaves de una nueva habitación dentro de la casa de Mikami para Shiro, lo cual la puso muy feliz ya que así ya no tendría que compartir camas con Tamamo, Yokoshima recibía una motocicleta por parte de Mikami…

- ¡¡¡Que!!! Una moto, ¿para mi? --- Tadao no cabía en la habitación de felicidad, realmente no podía creer que su jefa le hubiera regalado un presente tan ostentoso o caro, simplemente se lanzó a llorar abrazando a su jefa mientras le agradecía

- ¡Gracias, gracias!

- No, no tienes nada que agradecer --- Mikami apenas y podía respirar – Cuando termines de pagarla entonces si me lo agradecerás

- ¿Qué? --- Yokoshima estaba sorprendido

- ¡Sí!, tu la pagaras, yo te regalo tanto la moto con todo y su cuenta, además es para que ¡YA NO LLEGUES TARDE! --- Le decía Reiko mientras sonreía

- OH, lo sabía, sabía que era mucho para ser realidad --- Decía entre gritos y lágrimas

- ¡Ah!, por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad! --- Mikami sacaba de una pequeña bolsa un casco el cual le entregaba a Tadao

- ¿Mmmm?, ¿que es eso?

- Vamos no seas tonto es un casco

- ¿Y también lo tendré que pagar? --- Replicaba Yokoshima quien presentaba una cara de decepción y una pequeña gota en su frente

- Nop, este va por cuenta de la casa, además de que es para proteger tu cabezota contra los golpes, también es mágico y lo preparé para que también te proteja de malos espíritus y ataques fantasmales

- ¡Y tiene tus iniciales! --- Gritaba Okinu con una sonrisa

_Es cierto_ --- Pensaba Yokoshima a la vez de que comenzaba a sonreír pero no se lanzó sobre Mikami simplemente se puso de pie y le agradeció el detalle lo cual Reiko correspondió con una sonrisa…

Y siguieron abriendo sus regalos hasta que fue el turno de Okinu quien recibió ropa, perfumes, peluches, todo lo que una chica podía soñar, hasta que fue el turno del regalo de Yokoshima y el mismo fue quien lo entregó…

- ¡Toma Okinu…Feliz Navidad!

Yokoshima le entregaba un pequeño paquete el cual Okinu se apresuró a abrir y descubrió una caja llena de jabones, aceites, cremas de todos los olores, colores y sabores

- Pe, pero….

- Yo sé que no es tan ostentoso como los otros regalos, pero creeme que fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, ya que pensé….--- Yokoshima tomaba una postura pensativa – Es la primera navidad de Okinu con su cuerpo, casi no hemos descansado y es por eso que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de relajarnos, así que creo que con esto mato varios pájaros de un tiro

- ……….. --- Okinu seguía sin palabras pero Yokoshima todavía no terminaba de justificarse

- Y pues observé este paquete en una tienda especializada y pensé en ti y dije es simplemente perfecto…

- ¡Y lo es! --- Lo interrumpió la jovial ex fantasma – No sabes cuanto he querido experimentar, cuantas sensaciones he querido probar desde la primera vez que recuperé mi cuerpo, pero con todo el trabajo que tenemos casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros y con esto, con esto me has dado un pedazo de paraíso

Yokoshima sólo sonreía de satisfacción con las palabras de Okinu y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla el cual la joven recibió de muy buena manera

- Me agrada que te haya gustado

_Sí, me gustas mucho_ --- Pensaba la joven asistente de cazafantasmas

Fue entonces que todas la demás damas ahí presentes notaron que el presente de Yokoshima había sido el mejor regalo de la noche…

- Vaya Yokoshima te luciste --- Le decía Mikami quien se postraba a un lado de sus asistente

- Jaja no es nada --- Contestaba Yokoshima mientras se rascaba la cabeza y soltaba una sonora carcajada

- Pero bueno, esta celebración todavía no acaba así que ¡continuemos con la fiesta! --- Gritó Mikami alzando una copa y tomando a Yokoshima por el cuello obligándolo a beber

Todos sonrieron por aquella acción tan sorpresiva y continuaron celebrando…

Un par de horas después Tamamo se encontraba en la sala todavía jugando con toda la gama de videojuegos que le habían obsequiado, Okinu seguía fascinada probándose sus regalos y Shiro yacía en la alfombra dormida pues ya traía varias copas encima y Yokoshima y Mikami quienes al parecer seguían bebiendo sentados en el sofá no dejaban de discutir debido a que Yokoshima aprovechando que su jefa estaba tomada le insistía en un aumento de sueldo a lo cual Reiko se negaba siempre

Fue entonces que Okinu se dio cuenta de todos los momentos que se vivían en aquella habitación y no dejaba de dar gracias por aquella familia que le había dado…

_Muchas gracias dios, muchas gracias por haberme dejado conocer a estas personas tan maravillosas que más que mis amigos, ya son parte de mi familia_

Okinu se levantó y apagó la consola de videojuegos logrando que Tamamo se quejara…

- ¡Oye!

- Vamos, ayúdame a recoger los platos y mañana seguirás jugando, además ya es muy tarde y supongo que estás algo cansada

- Supones bien --- Tamamo sonrió y decidió ayudar a Okinu

Minutos después Okinu y la zorrita salían de la cocina decididas a dirigirse a descansar cuando se dieron cuenta que ya no había ruidos en la sala lo cual las dejó un poco sorprendidas pues no hace mucho todavía se escuchaba la discusión que tenían Reiko y Tadao…

Pero más llamó su atención al ver a ambos dormidos…

PEEERO todavía llamó MÁS su atención al ver que Mikami se apoyaba sobre el pecho de Yokoshima y este involuntariamente tenía un brazo alrededor de ella…simplemente estaban en una posición típica de un par de novios descansando

- Vaya, cuando despierten, arderá Troya --- Decía Tamamo mientras sonreía jovialmente y se retiraba a su habitación

- ¿…..? --- Okinu no entendió aquel comentario, pero sonrió dulcemente al ver aquella escena pues ahí se encontraban las dos personas que más quería y apreciaba

- Una vez más, gracias --- Mencionó Okinu con un susurro mientras se acercaba a Yokoshima y lo besaba en la mejilla y a Reiko la besaba en la frente y se retiró a descansar

A la mañana siguiente Okinu fue como siempre la primera en despertar y sonreía al oír el canto de los pájaros y se levantó para abrir sus cortinas y dejar entrar la luz del sol, se encaminó hacia su tocador y pudo ver ahí el regalo que le había dado Yokoshima la noche anterior y decidió que les daría un buen uso aquella mañana, pero cuando abrió la puerta del baño oyó un fuerte sonido al cual le siguieron gritos y pisadas por toda la casa los cuales pertenecían a…

- ¡¡¡VEN ACÁ YOKOSHIMA!!!

- ¡Pero por qué, no me di cuenta perdóname Mikami, perdóname!

- Jamás, eres un pervertido, te aprovechaste de que estaba dormida para irte a acostar junto a mí ¡PERVERTIDO!

Finalmente Mikami alcanzó a Tadao y comenzó a darle una golpiza que en su vida olvidaría y fue entonces que Okinu recordó las palabras de Tamamo _"mañana arderá Troya" _y solo se limitó a sonreír

- ¡¡¡NO AUXILIOOOOOO!!!

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Okinu, recordó aquello con una pequeña sonrisa y sin darse cuenta una rebelde lágrima escapó sobre su mejilla…

- ¡Okinu, ven rápido encontré algo!

La peliazúl reaccionó inmediatamente y se secó las lágrimas para sin más preámbulos dirigirse con Shiro

Aquella habitación seguía oscura, se sentía un poco fría, parecía que nada sucedería debido al silencio, hasta que este fue sometido por un pequeño quejido…

- OH….auch, mi……mi cara, ¿por que me duele tanto?

Era Yokoshima quien se quejaba, lamentablemente su cabeza no le daba para más y no recordaba el por qué se sentía así, ni siquiera recordaba que ese golpe se lo había causado, al parecer, una mujer; entonces con un movimiento instintivo ya se encontraba buscando alguna lámpara y para su fortuna la encontró y al encenderla la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mano buscando el apagador de luz de la habitación realizó la acción al mismo tiempo que Yokoshima…

- ¡Tadao!...¿ya despertaste?

-…….¿¿¿¡¡¡ALAINA!!!???

_**¡¡¡CONTINUARA!!!**_

Bueno, pues no me percate y este capítulo se alargó más de lo que esperaba y es por eso que decidí dividirlo en 2 partes, así que el próximo será la continuación y también pido una disculpa por la tardanza XD espero les haya gustado…

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA…**

_NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!!!_


	9. ¿Un Nuevo Equipo? Parte 2

_**¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**_

Gracias a los que leen esta historia…

Gracias a los que leen esta historia y no dejan Reviews ¬-¬' (saben que esta historia se escribe para que lo lea la muchachada y nada mas no me dejan saber sus opiniones para mejorar, o saber que les gustaría ver, pero bueno, luego no me critiquen si escribí algo que no les gustó o que se yo *^*)

**Y un Gracias doble con queso (¡¡¡eso que!!!) a las chicas que me han dado su opinión sobre el fic ^-^' (DE VERAS DE VERITAS MUCHAS GRAXS así uno se anima más a seguir con estas letras sin sentido)…**

Y después de haber comenzado dando las……gracias sigamos con este fic:

**¿UN NUEVO EQUIPO?**

_****PARTE 2****_

*******

Aquella habitación seguía oscura, se sentía un poco fría, parecía que nada sucedería debido al silencio, hasta que este fue sometido por un pequeño quejido…

- OH….ouch, mi……mi cara, ¿por que me duele tanto?

Era Yokoshima quien se quejaba, lamentablemente su cabeza no le daba para más y no recordaba el por qué se sentía así, ni siquiera recordaba que ese golpe se lo había causado, al parecer, una mujer; entonces con un movimiento instintivo ya se encontraba buscando alguna lámpara y para su fortuna la encontró y al encenderla la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mano buscando el apagador de luz de la habitación realizó la acción al mismo tiempo que Yokoshima…

- ¡Tadao!...¿ya despertaste?

-…….¿¿¿¡¡¡ALAINA!!!???......¿¿¿ALAINA RENARD???

***

Yokoshima estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y por lo mismo se los tallaba insistentemente…pero… ¿quién era esta chica?...esa tal Alaina

- Vaya ¡ya estas despierto!..._Incluso después de aquel golpe que te di_ --- pensaba la extraña muchacha

Tadao seguía sorprendido hasta que tocó nuevamente su mejilla y la sintió levemente inflamada…

- ¡¡¡Tú!!!...tu fuiste quien me golpeó --- Gritaba algo histéricamente Yokoshima mientras señalaba a la joven

- ¡¡¡Pues tú fuiste quien me estaba tocando los pechos sin mi permiso!!! --- Replicaba de igual forma la chica

Lo que vino después fue sólo un largo silencio…hasta que…

Ambos sonrieron de una manera muy grata y Yokoshima sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la chica quien hacía lo mismo dejando simplemente caer una charola que llevaba en sus manos y cuando ambos se encontraron se recibieron en un fuerte abrazo el cual se prolongó varios minutos

El primero en romper el silencio fue Yokoshima quien sostenía una gran sonrisa y un par de pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos…

- No, ¡no lo puedo creer!...ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantos años y sigues siendo la misma, eres igual a como te recuerdo…bueno claro con algunas excepciones --- Sonreía Yokoshima de una manera un tanto nerviosa por este último comentario tallándose el frente de su nariz

Aquella chica que tenía Tadao de frente era sumamente hermosa, era casi de la misma altura que él, su cabello era lacio y muy largo, de color oscuro y hacia juego con sus dos ojos de color azulado cristalino y su rostro el cual parecía inexpresivo pero tan dulce como el de una muñeca de porcelana; en cuanto su cuerpo su tes era blanca (algo pálida) y era muy esbelto, atlético de cierto modo, muy parecido al de Mikami pero con la diferencia de que los pechos de esta chica de nombre Alaina eran más exuberantes, además llevaba puesto un largo vestido negro con aberturas laterales en la parte de sus piernas y bordes dorados a los lados del vestido, parecía un vestido algo tradicionalista pero acentuaba aún más su belleza aun siendo que este traje no era escotado en ninguna forma…

**NOTA. Si quieren darse una idea más clara de Alaina simplemente imagínense de la cara a Hinata (pero sin los ojos de cieguito XD) con cuerpo de Mikami y pechos un poco más grandes tipo Naga de slayers (o sea no muy toscos) esta comparación es sólo en el plano físico.**

Alaina se ruborizó un poco por aquel último comentario de Yokoshima y bajó un poco su mirada…

- Sí, no has cambiado nada, incluso sigues siendo algo tímida --- Señalaba Yokoshima con una sonrisa

- Ahora resulta que yo soy la tímida, no es eso, lo que pasa es que ha pasado tanto tiempo tu tampoco has cambiado nada…incluso sigues usando esa tonta cinta en la cabeza y…..y ¡¡¡REALMENTE ME DA MUCHO GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE!!!

Alaina pronunció estas últimas palabras lanzándose hacia Yokoshima abrazándolo muy fuerte…

- ¡Oye!....no es tonta….además --- Tadao sonreía mientras observaba a la joven – Además tu fuiste quien me la dio --- Quien poco después también correspondió el abrazo

- Por eso…por eso es tonta, además en ese entonces ambos teníamos 10 años --- Decía Alaina mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Yokoshima

- Pues no creo que sea tonto guardar algo que te dio tu mejor amiga, además la guardaba por que te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver y te la regresaría y el mejor lugar para que no se me perdiera era mi cabezota --- Yokoshima reía y señalaba su cabeza al mismo tiempo

- Promesa cumplida Tadao --- Sonreía la muchacha y al mismo tiempo un par de pequeñas lágrimas se dejaban ver en sus ojos

Yokoshima no dejaba de sonreír, se había encontrado con su mejor amiga de la infancia y era realmente hermosa, el la recordaba muy bien, recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado con ella en Inglaterra, el país de donde ella originaria, fue en ese país donde Yokoshima llegó a la edad de 10 años debido a que su padre había obtenido un nuevo empleo…

Recordó también que no fue fácil adaptarse, nunca le era fácil a Yokoshima ya que no era un niño muy social o hábil en hacer amistades, y eso debido a que el viajaba mucho con su familia y realmente nunca tenía tiempo para hacer amigos

Pero esta visita a Inglaterra sería más complicada debido a que tendría que aprender nuevas costumbres y tener clases extras pues el último país donde el se había alojado se retrasó en sus estudios, necesitaría un milagro para sobrevivir los 5 años que el estaría en la ciudad de Londres…

…Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó

_**FLASHBACK**_

_LONDRES INGLATERRA_

Yokoshima se encontraba de pie enfrente de su nueva escuela, mientras que su Mamá lo observaba desde el automóvil…

- ¡Vamos Tadao!, entra ya que se te hará tarde

- Pe, ¡pero no quiero! --- El pequeño Yokoshima comenzaba a lloriquear

Su madre lo observaba con cierta ternura en los ojos y comprensión pues sabía que con el trabajo de su padre no era fácil para ellos adaptarse a una ciudad cada que viajaban y menos para el pobre de Tadao

Pero Yokoshima no reaccionaba por lo que Yuriko, su madre, tuvo que bajar del auto y se le acercó abrazándolo…

- Te prometo que sólo serán 5 años, después de ese tiempo regresaremos a Japón, además también te prometo que saliendo vendré por ti e iremos al parque o los videojuegos, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿A los juegos de video? --- Preguntaba el pequeño Tadao mientras se tallaba los ojos queriendo dejar de llorar

- ¡CLARO! A donde el señor diga --- Su madre le sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza

- E…, esta bien

Yokoshima tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la entrada del colegio al cual ya entraban los últimos alumnos, mientras su madre los observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa antes de volver a su automóvil y Yokoshima se despedía de ella agitando su mano, pero cuando este se dio la vuelta chocó con algo o más bien con alguien…

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención!

- No te preocupes, pero para la próxima mira para donde caminas --- Aquella chica dijo estas últimas palabras con una sonrisa y se alejó corriendo

Pero Yokoshima se quedó ahí tirado y observándola alejarse…

- Esa niña era bonita --- Decía mientras tiraba baba de su boca prácticamente

Finalmente se levantó y al igual que la niña corrió hacia su nuevo salón

Unos minutos después…

- Bueno niños por favor calma, calma --- Replicaba el profesor indicándole al grupo que mantuvieran el orden a lo cual todos accedieron inmediatamente

- Esta bien jóvenes, como muy bien saben hoy comenzamos un nuevo ciclo escolar y no solamente tendrán nuevas materias y nuevos casilleros, sino que también tendrán un nuevo compañero --- El profesor hizo una pausa y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla e indicarle al alumno que podía pasar

Unos instantes después…

- Bueno jóvenes denle la bienvenida a TOSTADA YOKOSHIMA

Inmediatamente después de que el profesor nombrara a Yokoshima este entró pero fue recibido con risas y carcajadas y no por la apariencia del chico, sino por la evidente equivocación del profesor lo cual le causó un notorio sonrojar en las mejillas de Tadao

Todos se estaban riendo a carcajadas, menos una niña la cual rápidamente reconoció a Yokoshima…

_Es el niño con el que choqué en la entrada_ --- Pensó y se le quedó viendo extrañada

Mientras el pequeño Yokoshima jalaba a su distraído profesor y le decía algo en su oreja a manera de secreto…

- Profesor, no me llamo "Tostada", es Tadao…Tadao Yokoshima

- ¡OH! Lo siento mucho --- Decía su profesor mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y se sonrojaba un poco

- Bueno, bueno niños ¡silencio! Como les decía denle la más cordial bienvenida a su nuevo compañero Tadao Yokoshima quien viene desde la ciudad de Tokio en Japón

En ese momento todos los alumnos se levantaron y le dieron la bienvenida a Yokoshima y varios no pudieron aguantarse las ganas y corrieron hacia él para analizarlo y bombardearlo con preguntas sobre su natal Tokio…

- ¿Oye es cierto que halla todos los niños son amarillos?

- ¿Por qué algunos Japoneses tienen los ojos rasgados y tu no?

- ¿Todo el tiempo comen con palillos?

Las preguntas no paraban hasta que…

Esta bien niños es suficiente, podrán hacerle las preguntas que quieran durante el receso, ahora continuemos con la clase

Pero de igual forma el pequeño Yokoshima quien se recuperaba de aquel apabullamiento de gente jalaba a su profesor del traje para preguntarle…

- ¡Profesor!

- ¿Dígame Sr. Yokoshima?

- ¿Dónde me voy a sentar?

- ¡OH Cierto!

Su profesor comenzaba a analizar el salón buscando un lugar, para esto las bancas eran dobles junto con un pupitre grande para dos niños a la vez

- ¡Ahí!...Señorita Alaina, el niño Yokoshima será su compañero

- ¡Está bien profesor! --- Contestaba la niña mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Yokoshima

_Ella, es la niña linda con la que tropecé en la entrada_ --- Pensaba Yokoshima mientras nuevamente se sonrojaba

- OK Yokoshima ve y ubícate en tu lugar

- S, sí profesor --- Yokoshima asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía al que sería su nuevo lugar

Cuando Tadao se sentó en su lugar se sentía todavía nervioso y algo apenado por ser todavía su primer día de clases en esta nueva escuela y más aún con una linda niña a su lado

El tiempo transcurrió y Yokoshima seguía sin hablar y su compañera de pupitre, Alaina sólo se había dedicado a observarlo…

- Así son todos en Japón --- Cuestionaba la niña al pequeño Tadao

- ¿Mmm?...ah ¿perdón?

- Sí, así todos callados y tímidos

Yokoshima no sabía que decir simplemente se había sonrojado más

- Ah no, ah…lo que pasa es que…

- Hola soy Alaina Renard --- Decía la niña mientras le estiraba la mano a Yokoshima quién se veía algo sorprendido

- Ho, hola, yo soy Ta, Tadao Yokoshima

- Mucho gusto Ta, Tadao --- Decía de manera simpática la niña lo cual provocó una sonrisa en Yokoshima

- ¿Así que vienes de Japón eh?

- Así es

- ¿Y por qué estas aquí?

- Lo que pasa es que mi padre trabaja

- ¿El mío también y eso que?

- No, no, a lo que me refiero es que el trabajo de mi papá siempre cambia de lugar y con él mi familia también

- ¡OH! ya veo

- Y este es el sexto país que visito en menos de 5 años

- ¿Eso es mucho no te parece? --- Cuestionaba la pequeña Alaina

- Si, pero no puedo hacer nada, aparte mi abuela que era quien me cuidaba en Japón murió hace 3 años y ya no me puedo quedar con ella mientras mis padres viajan

- ¡OH! Lo siento --- Decía la niña un tanto apenada

- No te preocupes --- Sonreía Yokoshima

- ¡¡¡NIÑOS!!! Pueden dejar el comadreo para después, ahora los quiero atentos y prestando atención --- Gritaba el profesor desde su escritorio

- ¡Si!, lo sentimos profesor --- Contestaban al unísono Alaina y Tadao a la vez de que se les notaba algo avergonzados por que el profesor los hubiera regañado

Y así el primer día en la escuela se pasó muy rápido gracias a la compañía que le había hecho Alaina, quien además le presentó a todos los niños del salón, a la hora del receso jugaron juntos y durante la clase deportiva lo ayudó a realizar algunas actividades debido a que Yokoshima no era muy atlético que digamos…al terminar las clases todos los niños se encontraban en la puerta de salida esperando a sus padres…

- ¡Tadao!... ¡querido! --- Gritaba la madre de Yokoshima desde su auto provocando que el pequeño Tadao se avergonzara un poco

- B…bueno creo que ya llegaron por mí --- Yokoshima estaba por irse cuando Alaina lo tomó de la mano

- Oye, yo y mis amigos nos reunimos todas las tardes en el parque de la ciudad a jugar y hacer varias cosas, tu sabes cosas de niños y pues me…digo, nos gustaría que fueras con nosotros --- Sonreía la pequeña Alaina

- ¿……? Claro, me encantaría

- ¡Está bien, entonces nos vemos debajo del quiosco a las 4 en punto!

Ambos se despedían con una sonrisa mientras Yokoshima corría hacía el auto…

- Vaya, parece que hiciste una nueva amiga

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Muy bien! Entonces a los videojuegos iremos como te lo prometí

- ¡NO! --- La respuesta de Yokoshima sorprendió a su madre

- ¿Por qué, ya no quieres ir…desde cuando dejaron de gustarte los videojuegos?

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que Alaina y los demás me invitaron al parque esta tarde --- Decía el pequeño Tadao mientras jugaba con sus dedos

- ¡Muy bien, una cita! --- La madre de Tadao sonreía y ponía el auto en marcha – Pues entonces vamos a comer algo y después de que realices tus labores podrás ir al parque

- Está bien

Fue así como el auto donde iban Tadao y Yuriko desapareció con dirección a su nuevo hogar

*******

Un par de horas más tarde en el parque…

- Bueno Tadao ya llegamos, mira yo tengo unas cosas que hacer, así que regreso en dos horas por ti, ¿está bien?

- ¡Sí Mamá! --- Respondía Yokoshima con una sonrisa

- Bueno pequeño, cuídate --- Yuriko se acercó a el pequeño Tadao plantándole un beso en la frente lo cual avergonzó a Yokoshima y rápidamente se talló la misma como queriendo quitar la marca de los labios de su madre

- Jaja, un día querrás que las mujeres te besen como yo lo hago

- ¡NO!....¡Guácala!

- Eso dices ahora, bueno, cuídate mucho --- La puerta del auto se cerró y Yuriko partió a su compromiso dejando a su hijo en el parque

Yokoshima caminaba buscando el quiosco y no tardó mucho en dar con él pues este se localizaba en el centro del parque y cuando llegó pudo reconocer a Alaina quien se encontraba con 2 niños más…

- ¡Hola! --- Yokoshima agitaba su mano a la vez que corría hacía donde se encontraba Alaina y los otros niños

- ¡Tadao! --- Sonreía Alaina quien traía puestos unos jeans azules y una playera de color rojo con mangas largas que le cubría hasta las muñecas

- Hola, espero no haber llegado tarde

- Nop, para nada, ah mira te presento a los chicos, ellos son: Chris (quien era un niño rubio con anteojos bien parecido, con porte de niño rico y llevaba puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos y un chaleco con rombos rojos y negros) y Rose (una chica con pecas y coletas con un extraño color de cabello morado, traía puesta una bufanda y una falda de color gris con una sudadera naranja además de una boina del mismo color que su falda)

- Hola ¿tu debes ser Tadao? --- Decía Rose con una sonrisa chistosa

- Sí

- ¿Y vienes de Japón? --- Cuestionaba Chris

- Así es

- Eso es interesante, espero y me puedas compartir todas tus experiencias y conocimientos sobre esa cultura, realmente me interesa mucho

Alaina tomó por el brazo a Yokoshima y lo alejó un poco de ahí…

- Manten tu boca cerrada, Chris es un devora libros y le apasiona el conocimiento y si comienzas a responder todas las preguntas que te hace no te lo podrás quitar de encima

- E…esta bien --- Decía Yokoshima quien se veía algo nerviosos por la revelación de Alaina

Una vez que regresaron donde sus amigos Yokoshima se dio cuenta que Rose no se quitaba su bufanda aún con el calor que hacía y en pleno verano

- Oye Rose, ¿no tienes calor?

- ¡OH! ¿Lo dices por la bufanda?...pues no me la quito por nada, es mi bufanda de la suerte, me ha seguido desde que era más pequeña y gracias a ella conocí a Chris y Alaina

- Eso es cierto --- Decía Chris – Hace un año estábamos en un parque de diversiones, era invierno y estaba nevando, Rose estaba en una montaña rusa pero esta tuvo un desperfecto debido a la nieve y se detuvo en pleno giro y el seguro del asiento de Rose se safó

- ¡Wow! ¿Y no te pasó nada? --- Preguntaba sorprendido Yokoshima

- No, de hecho la bufanda de Alaina se quedó atorada con uno de los pasamanos de la montaña rusa y de ahí se sostuvo hasta que llegó el equipo de rescate para lo cual afortunadamente no fue mucho tiempo

- ¡Así es!, y es por eso que no me la quito nunca, es de buena suerte

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que conocieras a Chris y Alaina?

- Pues cuando me llevaron a la enfermería para ver si estaba bien me encontré con Chris quien estaba siendo atendido por mareos y vómito y Alaina lo estaba acompañando

- ¡Así es!, el muy niña no aguanta nada --- Decía Alaina a manera de burla

- ¡OYE! Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan sensible a los movimientos bruscos --- Contestaba un poco apenado

- Pues si sabías eso entonces ¿por qué aceptaste el reto de subirte a las tazas locas 7 veces seguidas?

- Pues bueno yo --- Chris se sonrojaba más lo cual ocasionó que todos rieran y al final el también lo hiciera pues era una anécdota graciosa a fin de cuentas

Después de aquella presentación los niños se dedicaron a vagar por el parque platicando de más experiencias tanto de Alaina y sus amigos como de Yokoshima y su pasado, los países que había visitado, la gente que había conocido y las cosas maravillosas que había visto, a lo cual todos se mostraban muy interesados en especial Chris quien efectivamente bombardeaba con preguntas, una tras otra a Yokoshima

Y así entre juegos, carreras y risas el tiempo pasó y ya era casi hora de que Yuriko recogiera al pequeño Yokoshima quien se encontraba con los demás en un pequeño puente que cruzaba sobre un riachuelo…

- Bueno creo que ya casi es hora, así que ¿porque no regresamos? --- Decía un desganado Yokoshima

- Sí, ya se está haciendo tarde --- Contestaba Alaina de igual forma que Yokoshima

- Bueno pues entonces regresemos decía Rose con una sonrisa

Pero cuando estaban a punto de regresar Chris tomó uno de los listones que sujetaban las coletas de Rose y comenzó a jugar con ella al gato y al ratón corriendo por todas partes del puente hasta que Chris se subió al barandal de piedra de éste y maniobraba peligrosamente por él…

- Chris bájate de ahí --- Gritaba Alaina quien se veía notablemente nerviosa

- Osh, no seas aburrida sólo disfruto de los últimos minutos en el parque

- Pero mañana vendremos nuevamente --- Replicaba Rose

- Mmm, está bien --- Cuando Chris estaba apunto de bajar este resbaló y se fue en dirección del río

- ¡¡¡CHRIS!!! --- Gritaron los tres niños al unísono

Yokoshima fue el primero en correr hacia el barandal y pudo percatarse que Chris no había caído y se sostenía peligrosamente de una piedra la cual salía de la parte exterior del puente…

- ¡Tadao…ayúdame! --- Gritaba llorosa y nerviosamente el pequeño Chris

- Espera --- Yokoshima se tomó del barandal y saltó hacia el otro lado estirando una de sus manos para alcanzar a su nuevo amigo

- ¡Tadao! No hagas eso, ¡¡¡es muy peligroso!!! --- Gritaban Alaina y Rose

- Será mejor que vaya por ayuda…

- ¡¡¡NO!!! --- Gritaba Yokoshima –Necesito que ambas me ayuden, no puedo alcanzarlo, pero si las dos me sostienen podré llegar a él

- ¡Apresúrate Tadao!, ya no aguanto más

- Pero… --- Contestaba Rose con lágrimas en los ojos

- Tadao tiene razón --- Alaina corrió hacia Yokoshima y lo agarró de los pies para que este pudiera estirarse más pero todavía no alcanzaba a Chris

- ¡Vamos Rose te necesito a ti también para que lo pueda alcanzar!

- P…pero --- Rose seguía estática

- ¡¡¡Vamos!!! --- Gritaba Alaina

Rose comenzó a recordar el incidente que tuvo en aquel parque de diversiones y comenzó a pensar que si ella fuera la que estuviera en problemas sus amigos también la ayudarían sin importar el peligro…

- ¡Está bien! --- La pequeña Rose se talló las lágrimas de los ojos y corrió a ayudar a sus amigos

Chris estaba a punto de caer pero la oportuna ayuda de Rose hizo que Tadao se pudiera estirar más y antes de que Chris se soltara Yokoshima logró sujetarlo…

- ¡¡¡Te tengo!!! … Ahora sólo sujétate bien

- ¡S…sí! --- Respondía Chris aún llorando

- A la cuenta de tres quiero que me jalen con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Sí! --- Contestaban las chicas

- Una…Dos…¡¡¡Tres!!! --- Todos pusieron un gran esfuerzo y jalaron con todas sus fuerzas logrando traer a Chris y Yokoshima a tierra firme

- ¡¡¡Lo logramos!!! --- Gritaron Alaina y Rose quienes inmediatamente fueron a ver como estaba Chris quien para fortuna de él no tenía ni un rasguño

- Eres un tonto --- Le decía Rose a Chris mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo

- Sí, ¿que estabas pensando?

- Lo siento --- Contestaba Chris muy apenado

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero con el que debes disculparte y agradecer es con Tadao --- Decía Alaina quien se notaba molesta

- S…sí --- Chris quien estaba muy apenado y con la mirada baja se dirigía hacia Yokoshima para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él – Gracias Tadao

- Ah, este no es nada --- Decía el pequeño Tadao con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el barandal pero este al sentir el peso de Yokoshima se desquebrajó logrando que Tadao se fuera de espaldas hacia el vacío…

- ¡¡¡TADAO!!! --- Gritaban los tres niños

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Yokoshima caía hacía las rocas en el fondo, pero Alaina con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia la orilla del puente y pudo observar como Tadao se precipitaba y con un gran grito y lágrimas en los ojos dejó escapar su desesperación de no poder hacer nada debido a que Yokoshima estaba a sólo instantes de impactar con las rocas del riachuelo

PERO…

Cuando Alaina hizo esto todo el ambiente se puso de color gris, como si fuera el negativo de una película…pero no sólo eso, sino que al parecer todo lo que rodeaba a Alaina se encontraba estático, nada se movía, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

La pequeña estaba atónita ante lo que sucedía no podía creerlo, pero aquella impresión fue breve pues recordó que Tadao estaba a punto de golpear las rocas así que regresó su mirada al vacío…

- ¡¡¡TADAO!!!

Gritó nerviosamente, pero se percató de que este se había detenido justo antes de impactarse con las piedras, ella no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando ni cómo lo había echo pero con lágrimas en sus ojos y todas sus fuerzas deseó que Tadao regresara a su lado…

- ¡Tadao, regresa conmigo, por favor regresa!

De pronto el cuerpo de Tadao comenzó a regresar hacia el puente, pero Yokoshima seguía sin moverse y una vez que el cuerpo de él se encontraba nuevamente sobre el puente Alaina dejó de llorar y nuevamente el ambiente regresó a su estado normal dejando a un confundido Tadao a salvo…

- ¡¡¡TADAO!!! --- Alaina corrió a abrazar a su nuevo amigo

- Pe…¿pero que pasó?

- Eh si, ¿que pasó?

Tanto Yokoshima como Chris y Rose estaban muy sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que había pasado, lo único que recordaban era que Tadao estaba cayendo hacia las rocas…

- No, no lo sé --- Contestaba Alaina con un semblante de tristeza

- Pues sea lo que haya sido debemos contárselo a todos, eso que hiciste fue como magia

- ¡¡¡NO!!! --- Le contestaba Rose a Chris quien había hecho aquella sugerencia – No creo que sea apropiado, ni Alaina sabe lo que pasó y no quiero que ella sufra con personas que la interroguen por lo que pasó siendo que tal vez ella ni siquiera lo sabe, además puede que esto sea algo que no se vaya a repetir

Antes aquel gesto Alaina le sonrió a su amiga y le dio las gracias y Chris sólo pudo disculparse

- Tienes razón --- Decía Chris quien nuevamente se notaba apenado

- Pero no sólo eso, esto debe quedar sólo entre nosotros --- Decía Yokoshima

- Tadao… --- Alaina observaba a Yokoshima agradeciéndole con la mirada aquel gesto

- Sí, tienes razón --- Contestaba Rose y Chris asentía con la cabeza

- Gracias --- Decía Alaina con un par de pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

Aquel cuarteto de amigos permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Yokoshima reaccionó y con un grito horrorizado sacó a todos de aquel momento

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Tadao?! --- Le preguntaba Rose quién había sido la más asustada

- ¡Tenemos que regresar!, estoy 15 minutos retrasado y mi Mamá se va a preocupar

Ante esta respuesta todos se fueron de espaldas…ya una vez recuperados de la impresión

- Es verdad ya tenemos que regresar --- Afirmó Chris

- Bueno regresemos a casa --- Contestaba Rose

- ¡¡¡Niña el último!!! --- Gritaba Chris

- ¡Tú serás la niña! --- Le contestaba Rose

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr con dirección a la salida del parque y cuando Yokoshima estaba a punto de seguirlos sintió como Alaina lo sujetaba de la mano…

- Gr…gracias Tadao --- Alaina se veía notablemente agradecida por la acción de hace unos minutos de Yokoshima y también se sonrojaba un poco al decir estas palabras

- Jaja, no es nada --- Yokoshima sonreía nerviosamente

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué pasa? --- Preguntaba confundido

- Estas sangrando

- ¿Eh? --- Yokoshima se tocaba la cabeza y y efectivamente tenía sangre pero al parecer sólo era un pequeño raspón ocasionado por la piedra con la que estaba a punto de chocar de cabeza

- Aguarda --- Le indicaba Alaina

- Pero no es nada, ni siquiera me duele

Alaina hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía Tadao y con rápido movimiento tomó una de sus mangas y arrancó un pedazo de ella…

- Pero, ¿qué haces?, estás rompiendo tu playera --- Le decía Tadao

- No te preocupes tengo muchas como esta, además esto me lo enseñaron en las niñas exploradoras… --- Alaina tomaba aquel pedazo de ropa y lo amarraba alrededor de su cabeza en forma de cinta de Karate

- ¡OH! --- Yokoshima sólo miraba atónito aquella escena y se sonrojó un poco al ver lo que hacía Alaina

- Listo, ya está --- Le sonreía la pequeña

- Ah, gracias --- Yokoshima se tallaba la nariz apenado

- Bueno creo que es hora de volver

- ¡Cierto! --- Le contestaba Yokoshima quién tomó la mano de Alaina y corrió junto con ella hacia donde sus amigos lo habían echo anteriormente

Y así fue como Yokoshima había llegado a una nueva ciudad, había conocido nuevas personas, pero no sólo eso, también había hecho nuevos amigos y entre ellos alguien muy especial…Alaina Renard…

*******

_5 años después_

Yokoshima se encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Londres, a punto de abordar un viaje con destino a Tokio…

- ¿No estás feliz por regresar a Japón nuevamente? --- Le cuestionaba Daiju, su padre, a Tadao

- Sí, pero es que… --- El pequeño Yokoshima bajaba la cabeza

- ¡OH! Ya veo, es por Alaina tu novia ¿no es así?

- ¡No es mi novia! --- Le contestaba de manera notablemente nerviosa

- Vaya, tienes 15 años y ya eres todo un rompecorazones como tu padre, mi hijo está creciendo --- Le decía su padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero este fue golpeado en la cabeza por alguien

- Vamos, vamos no molestes al pobre Tadao

- ¡Yuriko…mi amor!

- Toma aquí están los boletos, así que ¿por qué no haces algo productivo y vas a que los chequen?

- Mmm, dando órdenes, eso me encanta de ti --- Le contestaba Daiju a Yuriko quien se alejaba poco a poco hacía el puesto de chequeo

- Yo lo sé --- Le respondía guiñándole un ojo

Los padres de Yokoshima se había inmerso en un juego de miradas pero Tadao no dejaba de pensar…

_¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no te quisiste despedir?_

La madre de Yokoshima, una vez que Daiju se alejó de ahí, se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su hijo y se acercó a él…

- Comprende que si para ti es duro, para ella lo es aún más --- Yuriko le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a su hijo

- ¿Pero?

- Entiende, tal vez esto sea lo mejor, además recuerda que podrás venir a visitarla en un futuro

- T…tienes razón, seré, seré fuerte…y regresaré a visitarla --- Yokoshima ahora sonreía un poco

- Así se habla

- O…oye Mamá, en lo que Papá checa los boletos puedo ir al jardín, sólo, sólo para recordar viejos tiempos

- Claro, sólo no tardes mucho

- ¡Gracias!

Yokoshima se alejaba de ahí con dirección al jardín del aeropuerto mientras su madre lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

Poco después…

Yokoshima se encontraba caminando por aquel bello jardín dentro del aeropuerto

_Realmente este lugar es muy bonito, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi cuando llegué aquí hace 5 años_ --- Recordaba Yokoshima con una nostálgica sonrisa quién sin darse cuenta se internó entre las flores hasta llegar a un apartado donde sólo había rosas y pudo observar unas muy bellas de color azul…

_Alaina_ --- Tadao recordó los bellos ojos de su amiga, pero un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer ese sonido venía de entre las rosas y Yokoshima quien se iba acercando pudo identificar los sonidos que correspondían a los de una mujer sollozando…

- ¿¿¿ALAINA???

Yokoshima Reconoció a su amiga sentada en aquel jardín…

- ¿¿¿TADAO???...¿qué haces aquí? --- La pequeña Alaina quien ya era toda una adolescente estaba sorprendida

- Lo mismo te pregunto…--- Yokoshima apretó sus puños y desvió su mirada - ¿Por qué no te despediste?

- ¡¡¡Por que no podía!!! no sabía como, me duele tanto que te vayas, no quería verte alejándote de nosotros, de tus amigos….de mí --- Esta última palabra fue casi un susurro pero Yokoshima pudo percatarse de estas y abrió sus ojos de una manera muy sorpresiva

_No puedo creerlo, ¿acaso es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar? Le duele que esté lejos de ella, que me vaya, acaso ella…_

De pronto Yokoshima se vio aún más sorprendido al sentir como Alaina se abalanzaba hacia él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos

- ¡Te voy a extrañar!, te voy a extrañar mucho --- Alaina estaba llorando con su rostro oculto sobre el pecho de Yokoshima y este último sólo la abrazó más fuerte

- No, no llores, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver…mira vez esta cinta en mi cabeza --- Yokoshima la señalaba con su dedo

- ¿Esa tonta cinta? --- Alaina contestaba con notable tristeza

- ¡Hey!, no es tonta y sabes ¿por qué no lo es?.........por que tú me la diste

Alaina abrió sus notoriamente sus ojos por aquél comentario de Yokoshima

- Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar y te regresaré esta cinta, es una garantía de que te volveré a ver --- Tadao le sonreía

Alaina seguía paralizada ante la promesa de Yokoshima

- ¡¡¡TADAO!!!....¡Tadao Yokoshima! ¿Dónde estás?.....el avión está por partir

- ¡OH!...parece que ya es hora --- Decía Yokoshima mientras bajaba nuevamente la mirada

- ¿Entonces es una promesa? --- Preguntaba Alaina mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a hacerse notoria

- ¡Claro! --- Le respondía Yokoshima

- Bueno, entonces creo que es mejor que no los hagas esperar o perderás tu vuelo

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada de una manera muy tierna por unos últimos segundos…

- Entonces…hasta lue… --- Yokoshima quien ya se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba su madre fue detenido por la mano de Alaina y esta última con un rápido movimiento lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó en los labios

Yokoshima estaba sorprendido por aquella reacción de Alaina, estaba totalmente paralizado, pero ella misma apretó más su cuerpo contra el de él, abrazándolo más fuerte acto al cual Tadao respondió abrazándola de la misma manera y apretando más sus labios con los de ella haciendo que aquel beso se llenara de pasión y dulzura…

Unos segundos después ambos jóvenes difícilmente se separaron

- Es una promesa --- Decía Yokoshima quien la miraba con ternura

- Lo sé --- Contestaba Alaina con una sonrisa plena

- Adiós

- Hasta pronto…Tadao

Yokoshima daba la media vuelta y con una gran sonrisa en los labios se alejaba para bordar el vuelo que lo llevaría de regreso a Japón

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

*******

Yokoshima y Alaina seguían abrazados perdidos en su pequeño mundo de felicidad, pero ambos, sin percatarse, comenzaron a darse muestras de su afecto, Yokoshima acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Alaina, ella correspondía juntando su rostro al de Tadao, acariciando sus mejillas con las de él; ambos se perdían cada vez más y más en ese mar de caricias y muestras de afecto y sin notarlo ambos tenían sus rostros, sus miradas, sus labios, tan cerca que lo inevitable pasó…

Los dos terminaron sellando aquel feliz encuentro con un beso, un beso el cual ambos habían estado esperando se repitiera desde hace tanto tiempo; estaban perdidos en aquella muestra de cariño, ambos lo correspondían con pasión y ternura pero de pronto por la cabeza de Yokoshima pasaron una par de imágenes muy familiares

_¡¡¡Reiko!!!_ --- Aquellas imágenes correspondían a la noche en la que Mikami y él se besaron por primera vez lo cual ocasionó que Tadao se detuviera de golpe y se separara de Alaina…

_**¡¡¡CONTINUARA!!!**_

WEEEEBS!!!!

OTRO CAPITULO LARGUITO JAJA XD, BUENO QUE LE VAMOS A HACER, CUANDO LA INSPIRACION LLEGA NI QUIEN ME PARE

COMO PUEDEN VER ESTE CAPITULO EL CUAL COMENZÓ DESDE EL ANTERIOR TENDRÁ TERCERA PARTE, LO SIENTO PERO TENÍA QUE DARLE SU LUGAR A UNO DE MIS NUEVOS PERSONAJES, DARLE UNA CARGA EMOCIONAL FUERTE PARA QUE NO SE SIENTA DEL MONTON O MUY OBLIGADO

POR ULTIMO QUISIERA HACER UNA FE DE ERRATAS, DEBIDO A QUE EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES HABIA ESTADO MANEJÁNDO EL NOMBRE DE **RUSHIORA **QUE SI BIEN RECUERDAN FUE UN PERSONAJE MUY IMPORTANTE QUE APARECIÓ EN EL MANGA, PUES BUENO ME EQUIVOQUE, AUNQUE NO DEL TODO; EN FIN YO TRADUJE SU NOMBRE DIRECTAMENTE DEL MANGA EN JAPONES, PERO OMITÍ ALGUNAS REGLAS QUE SE APLICAN A "AMERICANISMOS" POR ASÍ DECIRLO CUANDO SE TRADUCE ALGO A JIRAGANA QUE NO PUEDE ESCRIBIRSE EN KATAKANA (JAJA SOLO YO ME ENTIENDO) ENTONCES EL NOMBRE SE TRADUCE **LUCCIOLA **EL CUAL CHEQUE Y TAMBIEN SIGNIFICA LUCIERNAGA, POR LO CUAL LO QUE DIJE SOBRE QUE ELLA PODÍA TOMAR FORMA DE CIGARRA PUES ES EQUIVOCADO Y EL INSECTO RESULTA SER UNA LUCIERNAGA Y ESTE DATO SE LO DEBO A _**NotSoDarkShadow**_ QUIEN ESTA ESCRIBIENDO UN FIC DE GS MIKAMI EN LA SECCIÓN DE INGLES Y LES RECOMIENDO QUE LO LEAN PUES ESTA BUENO ^-^

WENO WENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y NOS LEEMOS EN UN PAR DE DIAS

**¡¡¡BAYGON!!!**


	10. ¿Un Nuevo Equipo? Parte 3

**CAPITULO 10**

**¿UN NUEVO EQUIPO?**

_**PARTE 3**_

- ¡¡¡Okinu!!!

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

- Mira --- Le indicaba la mujer lobo a su amiga

- ¡OH por dios!

Okinu quedó estupefacta con lo que vio

- ¡¡¡ERES UNA ALCOHOLICA!!! --- Gritaba Okinu mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro y comenzaba a llorar cómicamente

- ¿Qué?, pero de… ¿qué demonios hablas? --- Contestaba Shiro quien se veía sorprendida por la reacción de Okinu

- No te preocupes, somos tus amigas y sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, es más en estos momentos te llevaré a Alcohólicos Anónimos --- Okinu tomaba a Shiro de la mano, pero esta rápidamente se soltaba y comenzaba a gritarle a su compañera de trabajo…

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO ACASO ESTAS LOCA???!!! Ni siquiera me dejas explicarte, y por eso estás malinterpretando todo

- ¿Pero que puedo malinterpretar? Si en este lugar lo único que hay son botellas de vino, cerveza, licores, toda clase de bebidas embriagantes y eso sólo explica el porque la policía te llevó en ese estado tan deplorable a la oficina de Mikami

- Pues es precisamente es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte

- ¿…….? --- Okinu se veía muy confundida

- Mira, cuando salí a buscar a Yokoshima seguí su rastro hasta aquí, pero precisamente en este lugar era donde desaparecía su rastro; entonces de repente una sombra comenzó a atacarme y poco después supe que era un hombre pero nunca pude saber quien era pues no le vi el rostro, lo último que recuerdo fue que me lanzó un ataque muy poderoso y caí inconsciente

- Y…. ¿y todas estas botellas vacías?

- Seguramente aquella misma persona que me dejó inconsciente debió bañarme con ellas para hacerle pensar a quien me encontrara que había estado bebiendo lo cual seguramente fue lo que creyó la policía y por eso me enjaularon --- Replicaba Shiro

- OH, ya veo --- Contestaba Okinu quien se daba cuenta como las cosas comenzaban a cuadrar

Pero entonces un montón de arbustos que estaba detrás de ellas comenzaron a moverse de manera estrepitosa…

- ¿Qué, qué es eso? --- Preguntaba Okinu un poco asustada

- No lo sé pero debemos estar alertas

Aquel movimiento seguía en los arbustos lo cual las ponía más y más nerviosas hasta que una mano se asomó y Shiro sin pensarlo dos veces sacó sus afiladas uñas para utilizarlas contra lo que fuera

- ¡ESPERA! --- Gritaba Okinu, pero Shiro no pudo oírla y comenzó a masacrar con sus afiladas uñas aquella figura que salía de los arbustos

- ¡Toma esto! Y esto, y esto también, ¡HIAH!

- ¡Shiro! Es ¡Yacuchin!

- Hiah, toma, te lo mere…… --- Shiro se detuvo estrepitosamente - ¿Qué, que es quién?

- ¡Sí mira!

Shiro poco después de haber descargado su furia en arañazos abrió bien los ojos y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era el pequeño viejo Yacuchin quien yacía todo maltrecho y lleno de heridas, especialmente en su rostro…

- Ay mamacita pero ¿que paso? --- Se preguntaba Yacuchín con hilo de sangre el cual caía de su boca y severamente golpeado

- ¡UPS! --- Fue lo único que atinó Shiro a decir antes de esconder nuevamente sus uñas y hacerse para atrás hacia donde estaba Okinu

- Creo que le diste duro --- Decía Okinu con una gota en la cara y un leve sonrojo de vergüenza

- S….si, creo que me sobrepasé un poco --- Shiro reía nerviosamente

- Tal vez, tal vez debamos alejarnos antes de que despierte y nos cobre el hospital jeje --- Okinu jugaba con sus dedos poniéndose aún más nerviosa

- Si, tal vez tengas razón

Ambas chicas estaban a punto de salir corriendo del lugar pero comenzaron a oír un sonido como el de un motor de un auto deportivo acercándose cada vez más y más

- ¿Escuchas eso? --- Le preguntaba Okinu a Shiro

- Sí…….¡¡¡Agáchate!!!

Shiro tomó a su amiga de los hombros para inclinarla hacia abajo y después tirarla al piso ya que en donde ellas estaban un auto rojo salió volando por los aires y cuando piso tierra comenzó a frenar estrepitosamente, pero antes de que pudiera detenerse se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Yacuchín todo golpeado y lo inevitable pasó…

El coche se detuvo justo cuando golpeó a Yacuchin lo que ocasionó que esta saliera volando por los cielos

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH……………….!!!

Un pequeño puntito de luz se alcanzó a ver antes de que Yacuchin desapareciera totalmente

- Auch, eso debió doler --- Decía Shiro con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro

- ¿Mikami? --- Gritaba Okinu al darse cuenta que aquel auto era el Porsche rojo de su jefa y en él iban Reiko Mikami y su madre

- Okinu, Shiro --- Las llamaba Mikami al mismo tiempo que bajaba del auto y se acomodaba su roja cabellera

- ¡Mikami por fin llegas!

- Uff, hace algo de calor…..oigan una pregunta, ¿eso que golpee con el auto era Yacuchin?

- Si --- Afirmaba Okinu

- OK --- Decía confiada la cazafantasmas

- No se por que presiento que lo hiciste a propósito --- Le decía entre dientes su madre a Reiko

- Claro, tu que creías, no quiero pequeñas molestias por el momento --- Le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa

- Lo hiciste para que no te reclamara sobre la pulsera ¿verdad? --- Le decía Okinu mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo

- ¿Eh?

- ¿De que pulsera hablan? --- Le preguntaba Shiro a Reiko

- ¿Eh?

Reiko comenzaba a mostrarse nerviosa y varias gotas de sudor comenzaban a salir de su rostro debido a que Shiro no dejaba de molestarla

- Señoritas, dejémonos de niñerías y enfoquémonos en asuntos más importantes ¿¿les parece??

- Cierto --- Decía Okinu lo cual hizo reaccionar a Shiro y cambió su mirada de intriga por una de preocupación

- Tiene razón, ¿que pasó saben algo de mi sensei?

- No --- Contestaba Michie algo cortante --- Decidimos seguir la señal de Kenki-Kun hacia este lugar, pero aquí se desvanece el rastro

- Así es, yo de igual forma noté lo mismo --- Contestaba Shiro

- Pues no importa donde se esconda ese holgazán y esta vez si se va a enterar quien es Reiko Mikami --- Decía la pelirroja mientras apretaba su puño y hacía cara de enojada

- Pero Mikami primero hay que encontrarlo, yo sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo --- Decía Okinu mientras nuevamente bajaba la mirada

- No te preocupes Okinu, lo encontraremos --- Le contestaba Mikami mientras se paraba a su lado y apoyaba una mano en sus hombros

- ¡¡¡Otra dimensión!!! --- Gritaba Michie

- ¿Qué? --- Contestaban las 3 chicas al unísono

- ¿¿¿De que carajos hablas Mamá??? --- Le cuestionaba Mikami a Michie

- Que Yokoshima puede estar en otra dimensión

- ¿Y cómo es eso posible? --- Preguntaba Okinu

- Eso no es posible, se hace posible

- ¿Pero cómo? --- Ahora la interrogaba Shiro

- Te refieres a que alguien manipuló el espacio tiempo y lo ubicó en este mismo lugar pero en otra dimensión --- Explicaba Reiko

- Así es --- Le decía su madre – Es lo más probable

- Pero alguien que tenga esa habilidad debe ser muy poderoso --- Decía Okinu algo preocupada

- En cierta forma, pero no son invencibles, además no sabemos si esa persona es nuestro enemigo --- Decía Reiko

- Pero como no van a ser nuestros enemigos si yo fui atacada anoche por uno de ellos --- Replicaba Shiro

- Pero tal vez aquella persona o ser no te atacaba para eliminarte sino para alejarte del lugar y que así ellos pudieran llevar el cuerpo a otra dimensión

- Estás segura Reiko --- Preguntaba su madre

- Nop para nada jeje, pero no hay que ser tan pesimistas no crees --- Le contestaba la cazafantasmas con una sonrisa muy inocente lo cual ocasionó que su madre le respondiera con una cara de "que bárbara" y una pequeña gota en su cabeza

- ¿Y que podemos hacer para ir por Yokoshima? --- Preguntaba Okinu

- Nada --- Señalaban ambas mujeres (madre e hija)

- Pero cómo que no pueden hacer nada, ¿¿¿y así se hacen llamar las mejores cazafantasmas del planeta??? --- Les reprochaba Shiro quien se acercaba a Mikami y la tomaba por uno de sus brazos

Fue entonces cuando Reiko sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Shiro de igual forma por el brazo para alejarla un poco y le propinó una fuerte cachetada

- ¡¡¡TRANQUILÍZATE QUIERES!!!

- Mi…Mikami

Shiro había quedado inmóvil tras la reacción de su jefa

- ¡Cálmate no vuelvas a hacer eso, nosotras no podemos hacer nada, aquella persona que tiene esa habilidad no la aprendió; nació con ella y es por eso que no se puede hacer nada, si esta habilidad pudiera enseñarse y aprenderse yo ya la dominaría! --- Reiko le contestaba a gritos

- Así es Shiro, tienes que tranquilizarte --- Le indicaba Michie

- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar

- Pero Yoko….

- No te preocupes el está bien

Reiko interrumpió el cuestionamiento de Okinu

- Ahora lo que quiero es lo siguiente… --- Decía Mikami con voz recia

- Okinu: quiero que vayas con el padre Karusu y le pidas que venga por favor y Shiro: tu por favor busca a Tamamo y vayan a la casa por unas casas para acamar y comida

- ¿Pero para qué? --- Preguntaba la mujer lobo

- Vamos a pasar aquí la noche vigilando, cuando se hace un cambio de dimensiones el único lugar para regresar es por donde se vino, así que cuando Yokoshima regrese lo hará en este mismo lugar

- Exacto y aquí estaremos esperando --- Decía Michie

- Entendido Mikami --- Contestaba Shiro mientras salía corriendo por lo que le había encargado su jefa

- Está bien, yo también haré mi parte --- Decía Okinu mientras también comenzaba a dirigirse hacia donde le había indicado Mikami

Así cuando ambas desaparecían entre los arbustos del parque Mikami soltó un gran suspiro y dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su auto del cual abrió la puerta del conductor y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento…

- ¿Crees que haya sido ella Reiko? --- Le cuestionaba su madre quien estaba a unos pasos del automóvil

- ¿Quién más? No existe nadie es este mundo capaz de usar esa técnica --- Contestaba Reiko mientras alzaba su vista al cielo mirando las pocas estrellas que se dejaban ver en aquel atardecer

***

- ¿Qué sucede Tadao, por qué te separaste tan repentinamente? --- Cuestionaba Alaina a Yokoshima

- No, yo, lo que pasa es que, todo esto ha sido tan repentino; además no se donde estoy…..es cierto ¿dónde demonios estoy? --- Decía Yokoshima mientras comenzaba a examinar todo a su alrededor

- Estas en la mansión Le-Brucca --- Le contestaba una voz la cual parecía venir desde la puerta

Yokoshima rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar pero no vio nada más que un gato de color negro

- ¿Quién, quién dijo eso? --- Decía a gritos un Yokoshima asustado

- ¡¡¡Ya basta sí!!! --- Gritaba Alaina mientras sostenía una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza

- Yo, yo lo dije --- La voz provenía nuevamente de la puerta y fue entonces que Yokoshima nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia aquel lugar y vio que el gato ya no se encontraba ahí, sino una persona, un hombre para ser más exactos…

Esta persona era un chico moreno, con el cabello negro y un poco largo, además de muy desarreglado quien llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja y un "chal" de color rojo el cual le cubría hasta las rodillas y sólo se podía ver como se asomaban unos jeans azúles y un par de tenis tipo Converse de color negro

- Hola, me llamo Urzi --- Le indicaba el joven a Yokoshima mientras lo saludaba a lo lejos y le sonreía de una manera muy graciosa

-¿Urzi? --- Repetía Yokoshima en el nombre del joven de manera extrañada

- Así es, tú debes ser el famosísimo Tadao Yokoshima

- ¿¿Famosísimo?? --- Cuestionaba Yokoshima mientras se auto señalaba y ponía cara de "What?"

- Claro, aquí eres muy famoso por 2 razones y una de ellas es esa señorita que está a tu lado --- Decía Urzi mientras ahora el señalaba a Alaina ocasionando que ella se sonrojara de manera notable

- ¿…….? --- Yokoshima volteó a ver a su amiga y la vio como estaba con el rostro como de tomate lo cual hizo que soltara una pequeña sonrisa y el también se sonrojara

- Cállate Urzi, por qué no vas a otro lado donde seas más útil --- Le regañaba Alaina a aquel extraño joven

- Pues por eso estoy aquí…….Madame Le-Brucca sabe que Tadao ya despertó y quiere verlo

- ¿Qué?, ¿quién quiere verme y para qué? --- Preguntaba Yokoshima quien se veía muy confundido mirando hacia todos lados de manera cómica

- OH, Tadao, no te preocupes, Madame Le-Brucca es una buena persona, será mejor que vayamos --- Alaina decía esto último mientras sonreía y daba una media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta y guiar a Yokoshima para que platicara con aquella misteriosa persona

- E…está bien --- Decía Tadao mientras comenzaba a seguir a Alaina y a Urzi

Durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, pero Yokoshima parecía un niño perdido, pues solo volteaba a ver a su alrededor queriendo reconocer o más bien familiarizarse con aquel lugar el cual parecía ser una casa muy grande, y el pasillo por donde ellos caminaban estaba adornado por pinturas muy bellas, así como esculturas imponentes lo cual no impresionó a Tadao de una mala manera, sino le hizo sentir una calidez muy grata dentro de su pecho, como si estuviera en un lugar que el conocía hace mucho y disfrutaba estar…

El trío seguía caminando hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta la cual era un poco más grande que las demás y fue entonces cuando Urzi se dio la media vuelta y le dijo a Ykoshima…

- Bueno ya llegamos, vamos pasa

- ¿Pe, pero ustedes no van a venir conmigo? --- Preguntaba algo temeroso

- No, Madame quiere hablar a solas contigo --- Le contestaba Urzi mientras abría la puerta indicándole que podía pasar

- Vamos Tadao no tengas miedo --- le decía Alaina mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del rostro para al final depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Yokoshima el cual simplemente se sonrojó y quedó con una cara de idiota y un hilito de baba cayendo de su boca

- Si, si, si, e…esta, bi….bi…bien, entrare --- Respondía el joven mientras seguía perdido en su mundo de fantasías lo cual provocó una risa en Urzi

- Vaya Alaina si que lo tienes embrujado --- Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas

- Yo, yo te espero afuera Tadao --- Le indicaba Alaina mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de aquel pequeño lobby, claro no sin antes haberle dedicado una mirada asesina a Urzi por aquel comentario…

Fue así como Yokoshima decidió entrar y una vez ahí cerró la puerta y quedó maravillado por aquella habitación pues no era nada ostentosa, es más parecía ser una habitación muy cálida con decoraciones sencillas que hacía sentir a cualquiera que las viera como en casa

La decoración se notaba era la adecuada para una persona mayor lo cual indagó Yokoshima pues se parecía mucho a la habitación de su abuela, inmediatamente Tadao supo que le gustaba estar en ese lugar, una vez que terminó de curiosear en aquella habitación se sentó en un sofá el cual estaba frente a una pequeña mesita de café en la cual había muchas revistas de tipo "Amarillista" las cuales hablaban de casos paranormales, fantasmas, ovnis, monstruos, Etc. Etc.

Tadao tomó una de ellas y comenzó a ojearla con curiosidad hasta que una voz le interrumpió de su lectura…

- Son muy buena fuente de información para conseguir trabajos --- Madame Le-Brucca había aparecido en aquella habitación

- U…usted es… --- decía Yokoshima alzando su vista

- Así es --- Decía aquella persona quien era una pequeña viejecita con un aspecto tranquilo y dulce, además vestía un vestido de color verde el cual la hacía ver amigable pero a la vez elegante, también portaba ciertas joyas en su cuello y su cabello estaba teñido de color blanco debido a que se apreciaba era una persona bastante mayor pero bien cuidada la cual se acercó más a Yokoshima para extenderle la mano

- Mu….mucho gusto --- Decía Yokoshima mientras comenzaba a maquilar ciertos pensamientos en su cabeza

- "vaya, yo esperaba que fuera más joven y exuberante, digo para que le digan Madame está muy acabada, me la imaginaba con un hermoso vestido de color rojo, o minifalda, unas curvas dignas de una Madame" --- los pensamientos de Yokoshima se tornaban cada vez más lujuriosos al igual que su rostro el cual denotaba pensamientos pervertidos; pero estos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos por un dolor el cual provenía de su rostro, más específicamente de su nariz…

- ¡¡¡AUCH!!! --- gritaba Yokoshima por el dolor y cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver a la viejecita tomándole la nariz con sus manos torciéndosela

- ¡Muchachito pervertido! --- Le decía Le-Brucca quien en su rostro reflejaba algo de enfado y una pequeña gota de sudor salía de su frente y se mantuvo así por unos instantes hasta que decidió soltar a Yokoshima

- ¡¡¡AYAYAY!!! Mi nariz, me dolió mucho, ¿que me hizo? --- Decía Yokoshima mientras se tomaba su nariz y se arrinconaba en una esquina

- Sólo te pellizque la nariz, y te lo tienes bien merecido por tener esos pensamientos sucios --- Le replicaba la viejecita

- Pe, pero ¿cómo, cómo supo lo que estaba pensando? --- Gritaba Tadao quien se veía algo asustado

- Telepatía --- Decía Le-Brucca – Por eso es que soy una "Madame", por que tengo muchas habilidades y no por las razones tan banales que tu creías --- Madame se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos a la vez de que hacía una expresión de indignación

- ¿Entonces puede saber todo lo que estoy pensando?...¡¡¡BRUJA!!! --- Gritaba Yokoshima mientras señalaba a la viejecita

- ¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!!!

Entonces un gran golpe fue asestado en la cabeza del pobre Yokoshima

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! ¡Pero qué le pasa!

- Eso y más te mereces por pervertido y boca floja --- Le replicaba a gritos Le-Brucca…

- Además ni que fuera gran cosa leer tu mente, hasta alguien sin poderes telepáticos puede hacer eso, tu cabezota es realmente como un libro abierto

- ¡Pero no tenía por qué golpearme! --- Seguía gritando Yokoshima quién todavía sobaba su cabeza

- Aparte ¿así es como me agradeces el que te hayamos salvado la vida? --- Le interrumpía Le-Brucca mientas todavía tenía los brazos cruzados y en su rostro seguí reflejando indignación

- ¿Sal…salvarme la vida? --- Preguntaba Yokoshima mientras trataba de recordar como es que había llegado a aquel lugar y los eventos ocurridos antes

- Así es jovencito, nosotros te salvamos la vida, tú ya estabas prácticamente muerto, pero afortunadamente actuamos de manera rápida y pudimos hacer algo al respecto

- ¿A qué se refiere? --- Preguntaba Yokoshima con mucha curiosidad

- ¿Eres tonto?

- ¡Sí muuuuuuuuuy tonto!

- Jijijijiji

Un par de voces sacaron a Yokoshima del pequeño trance pensativo que tenía

- ¿Qué….qué…quién está ahí? --- Gritaba Yokoshima sumamente asustado quién comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso

- Nosotras

- Sí quien más

- Tú nos debes la vida

- Aja

- Y nos vas a pagar con…

- Tuuuuuuu……..

- ¡¡¡CORAZON!!!

Esta última palabra fue pronunciada a gritos por una joven que de la nada apareció enfrente de Yokoshima ocasionando que este se pusiera pálido por el susto y se fuera de espaldas cayendo al suelo totalmente inconsciente…

- ¡Kaery!

- ¿Qué? --- Volteaba la muchacha para mirar detrás de ella

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? --- Aparecía otra joven quién le regañaba por lo que acaba de hacer

- ¡OH no par de niñas tontas!, ahora arreglen esto, que lo necesito consciente --- Les indicaba Le-Brucca mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás del cuarto

- Ya vez, por tu culpa nos volvieron a regañar --- Decía algo exaltada una de las jóvenes

- OH vamos, algo de diversión no hace daño --- Kaery, la chica que había asustado a Yokoshima, se dirigía hacia este mismo; una vez que estuvo parada enfrente de él se agacho de una manera un tanto atrevida y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Tadao y con su lengua comenzó a lamer su rostro desde el mentón hasta la frente y nuevamente se puso de pie y dio un par chasquidos con sus dedos…

- ¡Toc Toc! --- Dijo al terminar de realizar los chasquidos

Y fue entonces cuando Tadao se levantó como si fuera un zombi con los ojos aun cerrados y respondió…

- ¿Quién es?

Y Kaery le contestó…

- ¡¡¡HORA DE LEVANTAAAARSE!!!

Estas efusivas palabras provocaron que Yokoshima abriera los ojos

- ¿Qué, pe, pero qué me pasó? --- Decía confundido

- Este par de muchachitas se divertían jugando contigo mientras hay cosas más importantes en que pensar --- Decía Le-Brucca con un tono algo serio

- OH perdona pero es que mi hermana Kaery… --- Trataba de disculparse una de las muchachas

- Ash tu siempre taaaaaaaan aburrida --- Decía Kaery mientras agitaba su mano enfrente de su cara que tenía una expresión de burla

- Y….y ustedes ¿quienes son? --- Decía Yokoshima quien se veía todavía más y más confundido y se sobaba la cien en señal de jaqueca

- ¡Yo soy Kaery! --- Le indicaba una de las jóvenes quien se postraba enfrente de Yokoshima, esta joven parecía tener una edad aproximada de 16 años, su cabello era corto y rubio, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran algo especial pues el izquierdo era de color rojo y el derecho de color verde, era muy delgada y se encontraba arropada por un vestido de color rosa el cual era de una sola pieza desde la falda la cual era sumamente corta y terminaba con un moño bastante elegante en el cuello el cual en el centro sostenía zafiro de color verde agua

- Y la aburrida de allá es mi hermana Runa --- Señalaba a la otra muchacha

- ¿Runa? --- Se preguntaba Yokoshima mientras observaba a aquella joven quien iba vestida de la misma forma que su hermana Kaery pero con la diferencia de que su atuendo era de color negro, además de que la joya que portaba ella en el centro del moño era un zafiro pero de color rojo, al parecer su edad era la misma que su hermana y no sólo eso eran realmente parecidas, por lo cual Yokoshima indagó que lo más probable es que eran gemelas…su cabello era blanco, pero solo un poco más largo, casi nada, y al igual que su hermana sus ojos eran especiales pero los colores estaban invertidos pues el derecho era de color rojo y el izquierdo de color verde…Ambas eran delgadas y no muy exuberantes pero si muy hermosas

Yokoshima le sostuvo bastante tiempo la mirada lo cual provocó que Runa se llevara una de sus manos a su boca y se sonrojara (OTRA MAS QUE CAE XD)

"Vaya las dos son bonitas" --- Pensaba Yokoshima quien estaba apunto de imaginar cosas pero fue interrumpido por Madame…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra muchacho, ni se te ocurra! --- Tadao era presa de una mirada asesina por parte de Le-Brucca

"Cierto esta vieja puede leer los pensamientos" --- Pensaba Yokoshima con una cara de aburrimiento

- ¡¿Qué?! --- Le decía Madame algo exaltada

- Eh, jeje nada, nada, que yo solo le daba las gracias, ¡SI! gracias a las dos por salvarme --- Tadao comenzaba a sudar de nervios debido a que sabía que Madame había escuchado sus pensamientos pero sólo le quedaba ignorar lo que había dicho para evitar otro golpe seguro

- De nada --- Decía Runa mientras seguía observando a Yokoshima y se sonrojaba aún más

- De nada de nada --- Ahora decía Kaery mientras desaparecía y aparecía rápidamente ahora sentada en la parte alta de un librero al otro extremo de la habitación

- Pe…pero de qué me salvaron… ¿qué pasó vamos díganme? --- Decía Yokoshima desconcertado mientras camina con dirección al otro sofá justo enfrente de Le-Brucca y tomaba asiento…

- Mira, tú tienes… ¡EL OJO DE LA BESTIA EN TU INTERIOR! --- Decía Madame con un tono algo tétrico

- ¿¿¿QUÉ….TENGO OJO DE PESCADO??? --- Gritaba Yokoshima horrorizado

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ!!!??? --- Gritaron al unísono las 3 féminas que se encontraban en el cuarto para después irse de espaldas debido a la reacción y tontas palabras de Yokoshima

- ¡No seas tarado! --- Le gritaba Madame

- ¿……?

- Tú no tienes ojos de pescado, tienes el ¡ojo de la bestia! Y eso es peor que una infección en los pies --- Le explicaba Le-Brucca

- ¿Pe….pero eso que es entonces? --- Preguntaba Yokoshima

- Eso, bueno, te voy a explicar…

"Hace mucho tiempo existió la época de las cruzadas y con ellas se derramaron litros de sangre, se mataron millares de personas, violaciones, masacres por doquier y eso trajo como consecuencia las ÉPOCAS OSCURAS las cuales duraron más de 1000 años"

Yokoshima se ponía más cómodo, además de que se servía un poco de té de una tetera que se encontraba en la mesita de café…

"Durante ese tiempo no había héroes, no había caballeros, solo existían, asesinos, ladrones, cobardes, lo peor de la civilización; y todo este semblante negativo lo representaba un hombre el cual portaba una espada la cual había hecho derramar mucha sangre y luego este hombre murió asesinado y traicionado por su siervo el cuál tomó su poder y su arma y lo mismo pasó con esta persona y así el destino de los que portaban esta espada común y corriente para muchos, pero el artefacto de asesinato para otros era fatídico…"

"Tanto era el sufrimiento que esta espada había causado, tantos asesinos sin nombre la habían portado, que esta simplemente comenzó a absorber la esencia de toda la escoria que la portaba y el rencor y los deseos de venganza de las personas que asesinaba por lo cual sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la espada cobrara vida en cierto sentido….y todos esos sentimientos negativos acumulados la dotaran de un gran poder, un poder maligno el cual con el tiempo no sólo le daba fuerza, agilidad y destreza a quien la portaba, sino también el poder de controlar un ejército de seres no vivos los cuales eran las almas de las personas que habían sido asesinadas por esta espada"

- Y… ¿qué tengo yo que ver con eso, como es que tengo eso, como entró en mí? --- Preguntaba Tadao con algo de miedo

- ¡Déjame terminar la historia quieres! --- Le gritaba Le-Brucca haciendo que Yokoshima se sumiera más en el sofá

"Como te decía, todo esto duró por más de mil años hasta que apareció un hombre el cual finalizaría con este ciclo de oscuridad y de maldad; pero no por su mano, sino entrenando a alguien que fuera capaz de dominar la espada y purificarla con una mano firme y sentimientos nobles….esa persona, era ¡MERLÍN!"

Yokoshima al escuchar ese nombre escupió el té que bebía en esos instantes…

- ¿Merlín?...pe, pe, pero pensé que ese sólo era un personaje de cuentos… --- Decía Yokoshima algo incrédulo

- Pues si, se han creado muchas historias a su alrededor, pero en verdad si existió…..ahora…. ¿me dejas continuar? --- Decía Le-Brucca

"Osh que carácter" --- Pensaba Yokoshima

- ¿Qué? --- Preguntaba Madame

- No, nada que continúes --- Decía Yokoshima algo nervioso y con las palmas de sus manos extendidas enfrente de él

- Bueno… "Merlín desde que nació supo cual era su misión y nunca se vio nublado por la envidia de no ser él quien acabaría con este oscuro ciclo y aceptó su tarea sin reproche y se dedicó a aprender magias y hechizos los cuales lo hicieron el mago más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra y el mentor más sabio que pudiese existir y eso fue muy bien apreciado por su mejor alumno y la persona a la que debía entrenar para terminar con las eras oscuras, aquella persona era ARTURO"

Yokoshima habría sus ojos con fascinación pues ahora resultaba que los cuentos que leía en la escuela de pequeño eran ciertos…

"Merlín entrenó a Arturo y tal y como estaba escrito cuando este se hizo de la espada esta se purificó al instante, pues el alma de Arturo era pura, noble…era el alma de un Rey el cual gobernó trayendo luz, paz, esperanza y prosperidad; pero aquellos remanentes de envidia y de celos se dejaban ver de vez en cuando por algunos integrantes de la corte del Rey Arturo"…

- ¿Y que pasó después? --- Preguntaba Yokoshima quien tomaba una postura más cómoda en aquel sofá

- Tu pon atención, aquí viene la parte más interesante --- Le indicaba Kaery guiñándole un ojo

"Cuando Merlín falleció Arturo quedó al completo cuidado de la espada y logró seguir protegiéndola de manos equivocadas hasta que de la misma forma que su mentor el tuvo que partir al otro mundo pero antes de hacerlo dio instrucciones explicitas a su primer oficial de tirar la espada a un lago que ni siquiera el propio Rey o nadie más conociera y aunque el encargado de la tarea tuvo en mente quedarse con la espada y no tirarla al final cumplió su cometido y lo hizo…poco después que el Rey Arturo murió su primer oficial regresó al lago donde la tiró pero jamás la volvió a encontrar, fue como si la espada hubiera tomado vida propia y hubiera desaparecido, hubiera haber querido tomar un descanso después de tantas vidas tomadas"

- Excalibur, esa leyenda o bueno…historia pertenece a Excalibur, ¿no es así? --- Preguntaba Yokoshima curioso y comenzando a sentir un poco de angustia

- Sí, lamentablemente Excalibur no fue la espada que trajo paz y justicia a este mundo, sino todo lo contrario….muchas personas la hemos buscado para destruirla y muchas otras para poseerla y por fin la encontramos --- Decía Madame quien reflejaba notable seriedad en su rostro

- ¡¡¡Está dentro de ti!!! --- Le decía Runa quien se notaba preocupada

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUË???!!! --- Gritaba Yokoshima al borde del desmayo…

"Mira….después de que la espada desapareció nunca se supo nada de ella hasta que hace unos años se dijo que un hombre rico descendiente de una antigua dinastía china había encontrado la espada, la fundió y con ella hizo una pulsera la cual consistía de 4 perlas metálicas y una joya de color rojizo la cual pertenecía al mango y se la regaló a una de sus hijas en su cumpleaños"

- ¿Una pulsera? …. --- Yokoshima pronunció estas últimas palabras recordando una pulsera similar la cual había encontrado la mañana anterior y le había regalado a Mikami

- Afortunadamente esta pulsera no tuvo ningún efecto negativo en quien la portara debido a que aunque era la espada convertida en una lujosa joya, aún faltaba una parte de ella --- Decía Le-Brucca

- Le falta el mango --- Complementaba Kaery mientras se bajaba del libreo y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el cuarto

- Y nosotras estamos buscando el mango para poder destruir la espada --- Terminaba de explicar Runa quien caminaba al mismo paso que su hermana pero en sentido contrario

- Pe, pero no pueden destruir….¿digo no pudieron encontrar la joya y destruir la espada y olvidarse del mango? --- Decía Yokoshima algo nerviosos a la vez que comenzaba a sudar frío

- ¡Eso es imposible!....la espada debe estar completa, sólo así puede destruirse --- Decía Madame mientras se paraba del sofá y se acercaba un poco más a Tadao

- Nosotras intentamos retirarte las 5 joyas las cuales tienes dentro de tu cuerpo --- Le explicaban ambas hermanas

- ¿Cómo, dentro de mí? --- Yokoshima no entendía pero se puso tieso como roca cuando recordó como un rayo le cayó la noche anterior el cual lo fulminó hasta perder el conocimiento

- Sí, intentamos retirarte las joyas no importándonos tu vida --- Le decía Kaery logrando que su hermana le diera una mirada asesina por haber dicho esto último

- Pero no pudimos pues tu de alguna forma te auto sanaste y ya no pudimos retirarte las joyas y es por eso que te trajimos hasta aquí

- ¿Entonces tengo todavía esas joyas dentro de mi? --- Preguntaba Yokoshima mientras comenzaba a toquetearse rápidamente todas las partes de su cuerpo, incluso iba a bajarse el cierre y tocarse sus partes pero Le-Brucca rápidamente le soltó un manotazo

- ¡¡¡No seas cochino!!! Ahí no están --- Madame le gritaba

- ¿Entonces donde están? --- Gritaba y lloriqueaba mientras también pataleaba y se tomaba de las ropas de Le-Brucca rogando por una respuesta

- No lo sé --- Le respondía Le-Brucca de manera seria

- Por eso tenemos que encontrar el mango --- Le decía Runa

- ¿Y así podrán saber en que parte de mi cuerpo se encuentran? --- Gritaba Yokoshima reflejando cierta esperanza en su rostro

- Talvez --- Le decía Kaery mientras comenzaba a mirarse vanidosamente en un espejo

- ¿A qué te refieres con tal vez? --- Fruncía el seño Yokoshima

- Si, realmente no estamos seguras, por eso necesitamos encontrar el mango de la espada y ver que pasa después, es la única solución que tenemos por el momento --- Le decía Le-Brucca quien nuevamente se dirigía hacia el sofá donde estaba sentada… - Y para esto, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros a Inglaterra y nos ayudes a encontrar el mango

- Pe, pero, no, no puedo, yo, yo no sé --- Tartamudeaba Yokoshima viendo hacia otro lado

"¿Tienes a alguien aquí verdad?" --- Le preguntaba Le-Brucca por medio de telepatía

"Sí" --- Le respondía Tadao de la misma manera

"Ella no puede venir con nosotros, pero seguramente entenderá la razón"

"Eso, eso espero" --- Pensaba Yokoshima imaginando las posibles formas en que actuaría su jefa sabiendo lo que le sucedía….descuentos salariales, mas horas de trabajo, como sería que ella tomaría a cuenta el que él se ausentara unos días

- Entonces… ¿aceptas Yokoshima? --- Le decía Madame mientras recargaba sus codos en sus piernas y entrelazaba los dedos de la palma de sus manos para recargar su cabeza en ellas

- S….sí --- Le afirmaba Tadao con una mirada la cual se torno seria

- Bien entonces partimos de inmediato --- Le indicaba Le-Brucca mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida

- ¡Qué bien que aceptaste y no te acobardaste! --- Le decía efusivamente Kaery mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y se dirigía detrás de Le-Brucca

Cuando Madame abrió la puerta esta y Kaery salieron por la puerta y Yokoshima estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo al ver que Runa no había salido, así que volteó y de inmediato la vio parada completamente inmóvil por la mirada de curiosidad que le regalaba Yokoshima

Por un momento no hubo palabras hasta que Runa reaccionó y…

- No te preocupes, nosotras te vamos a cuidar --- Le decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero cuando pasó a lado de Yokoshima este la tomó de uno de sus hombros…

- Gracias --- Regalándole una mirada de sincero agradecimiento lo cual hizo que Runa se sonrojara

Después de este pequeño momento ambos salieron y se encontraron con todos en aquel pequeño lobby y sin pensarlo dos veces Yokoshima se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alaina…

- Que bueno que aceptaste Tadao --- Le decía con alegría mientras lo abrazaba y Tadao también correspondía el abrazo, gesto el cual no pasó desapercibido por Runa quien hizo una pequeña mueca de desencanto

- Si, sólo espero que ella entienda --- Le decía Yokoshima mientras se separaba un poco de Alaina…

- ¿Ella? ¿A quién te refie…….

- Vamos Alaina, regresemos --- Le decía Le-Brucca quien estaba parada detrás de ella interrumpiendo el cuestionamiento de ella

- Está bien

Fue entonces cuando Alaina se paró en medio de todos tomando una postura firma y erguida, luego cerró sus ojos y comenzó a entrar en una especie de trance

Poco a poco una clase de energía púrpura comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo y claramente se veía como esta energía distorsionaba el ambiente haciendo que este cambiara entre gris y púrpura…

"Esto, esto, lo recuerdo muy bien, es igual que cuando éramos niños, lo mismo pasó aquella vez" --- Pensaba Yokoshima quien se veía notablemente sorprendido para poco después tranquilizarse y sonreír de manera confiada… "Entonces si desarrollaste tus poderes"

***

Mikami se encontraba recostada pero despierta en el asiento del conductor de su automóvil, mientras que su madre dormía tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto

Miraba a su alrededor pensando en muchas cosas, sobre lo que le había pasado a Yokoshima, la repentina llegada de su madre, tantas cosas y aunque le daba muchas vueltas, finalmente pensó en algo que se había encargado de negarse a ella misma y a su madre durante todo el día

Lo que había pasado entre ella y su asistente la noche anterior, recordó el momento cuando ella comenzó a molestarlo, cuando se correteaban alrededor de su auto como dos pequeños niños y fue entonces que Mikami recreó toda la situación en su mente hasta llegar al recuerdo de un beso, un beso el cual ella no se esperaba y menos con Yokoshima…

"¿Me gusto? " --- Se preguntaba Reiko en su mente mientras alzaba su mirada para observar las estrellas

"No, no lo sé, yo nunca había sentido esto, pero ¿por qué con él?, ¿por que con ese bobo? --- Se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que a manera de reflejo se llevó una de sus manos cerca de su rostro y con la yema de sus dedos rozó sus labios como queriendo encontrar la respuesta en ellos

Pero aquellos profundos pensamientos de Mikami fueron interrumpidos cuando un súbito ruido se dejó escuchar no muy lejos de ahí…

- Pe, pero ¿qué demonios fue eso? --- Se preguntaba Mikami mientras miraba en dirección donde se había escuchado aquel sonido

- Será mejor que vayamos --- Le decía su madre

- ¡Si! --- Respondía Mikami con una mirada seria y saliendo de su auto para dirigirse corriendo hacia aquel lugar pero de pronto se detuvo y volteó a ver a su madre

- ¿Qué pasa Reiko por qué te has detenido?

- Dime… ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas despierta? --- Le preguntaba la pelirroja a su madre mientras una pequeña gota de sudor caía de su frente

- ¡Por Dios Reiko, no es el momento para esto sí! --- Le regañaba su madre mientras comenzaba a correr nuevamente

- ¡Mamá! --- Le gritaba Reiko mientras también ella corría para alcanzarla

Ambas siguieron corriendo y en un par de minutos se encontraban en el lugar de donde provino aquel sonido y cuando llegaron lo primero que encontraron fue…

- ¡¡¡UNA MANSIÓN!!! --- Gritaron ambas al unísono

- Pero esto no estaba aquí antes --- Decía Mikami

- Entonces es cierto, mis sospechas eran ciertas…. ¡vamos Reiko prepárate! --- Decía Michie tomando una postura defensiva con un par de amuletos en sus manos y Reiko hacía lo mismo mientras sacaba su vara mágica

***

- ¡Listo! --- Decía Alaina mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos

- ¿Listo qué? --- Preguntaba Yokoshima

- Hemos regresado a Tokio --- Le contestaba Urzi con una sonrisa

- ¿Regresado?, ¿pero dónde estábamos?

- Estábamos en otro plano dimensional --- Le contestaba Runa

- Así es como nos escondemos de nuestros enemigos --- Complementaba Kaery

- Entonces tú --- Yokoshima se dirigía hacia Alaina quien simplemente asentía con la cabeza – ¡Wow!

Alaina se encaminó hacia Yokoshima para tomarlo de la mano…

- Te explicaré en el avión --- Le decía mientras le sonreía tiernamente logrando que Tadao se soltara un poco y ya no estuviera tan tenso y nervioso

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió

- Mira la puerta se ha abierto --- Le decía Reiko a su madre

El primero en salir fue Urzi, seguido por Le-Brucca

- ¿Qué, es una anciana y un vaquero? --- Murmuraba Mikami distrayéndose un poco

- ¡Reiko, no bajes la guardia! --- Le indicaba su madre haciendo que Reiko retomara su posición

- ¡Sí!

Después salieron Runa y Kaery dejando solos a Yokoshima y Alaina quienes seguían al pie de la puerta…

- Vamos Tadao, es hora --- Le indicaba Alaina mientras conducía a Yokoshima a la salida aún tomados de la mano

Michie y Reiko vieron salir a todos uno por uno hasta que Reiko pudo ver a las dos últimas personas que salían de la mansión…

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Alaina!!!??? --- La expresión de concentración de Mikami cambió al ver aquella muchacha quien al parecer le era conocida y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que venía acompañada de Yokoshima

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Reiko???!!! --- Respondía Alaina quien rápidamente oyó su nombre y reconoció la voz que la nombraban volteando aquella dirección y logrando visualizar a Mikami

- ¿Qué, Mikami, dónde, dónde?........¿¿¿E…espera tu, y ella es decir ambas??? --- Yokoshima tartamudeaba mientras se veía notablemente confundido por aquellas reacciones de su jefa y su amiga

"Yokoshima viene con ella" --- Pensaba Mikami al verlos juntos y mayor fue su sorpresa al verlos de la mano y no pudo evitar sentir enojo por aquella escena…

- ¡Tonto!

**CONTINUARA…**

BUENO, OH DIOS MIO, JEJE, LARGO EL CAP, PERO POR UN LADO CREO QUE SE LOS DEBÍA A QUIENES HAN SEGUIDO LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y MÁS POR QUE AHORA SI ME TARDE ALGO

COMO SIEMPRE AGRADECER A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA Y YA SABEN PUEDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS CRITICANDO, ELOGIANDO, ESCUPIENDO, APLAUDIENDO MI HISTORIA, SUGIRIENDOME DETALLES, COSAS, PARA HACER QUE ESTE MI PRIMER FIC SEA AUN MAS DE SU AGRADO

NUEVAMENTE DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, PERO YA SABEN, TERMINARE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO LA SIGAN DISFRUTANDO HASTA SU FIN

¡¡¡SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!


	11. Reencuentro

_**Mikami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son autoría de Tkashi Shiina**_

**CAPITULO 11**

_*** * REENCUENTRO * ***_

- ¡Momento, momento! Ustedes dos se conocen --- Decía Yokoshima quien seguía sorprendido al oír tanto a Mikami como Alaina pronunciar sus nombres

- Bueno yo, si, si la conozco, pero…¿cómo es que tú también la conoces? --- Preguntaba también Alaina con cierta intriga

- Pues es muy fácil, ya que ella ha sido mi jefa desde hace 4 años

- OH ya veo --- Contestaba Alaina algo desanimada

_Pero, pero ese tonto que se cree, ahora mismo lo traigo para acá a ese holgazán_ --- Pensaba Reiko mientras su mirada reflejaba un cierto enojo aunque más que eso parecían celos

Fue entonces que Reiko se dirigió a paso firme hacia Yokoshima y Alaina…

_OH no ahí viene_ --- Pensaba Alaina, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver como Mikami le pasaba de largo ignorándola y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Yokoshima

- ¡¡¡Reiko, Reiko, que alegría me da verte de nuevo amor mío!!! --- Gritaba muy emocionado su asistente pero este fue recibido por un clásico puñetazo, seguidos de varias cachetadas, porrazos en la cabeza, patadas, más cachetadas, Yokoshima simplemente estaba siendo masacrado por su jefa…

- Nada de amor mío, que te pasa maldito holgazán, con que yéndote a otras dimensiones para no trabajar eh, pero ya verás esto lo descontaré de tu salario maldito bastar…

- ¡¡¡HEY!!! Ya déjalo en paz Reiko --- Mikami fue interrumpida por Alaina cuando esta la tomó por la mano y evito que siguiera golpeando a Tadao

- Esto no te incumbe Alaina, por que no vas a ver si ya puso la marrana o mejor aún, a ver si hay otros novios por ahí que quieras robar, ¡¡¡LAGARTONA!!! --- Le decía Mikami prácticamente gritando estas últimas palabras

- ¡Por dios Reiko! No me digas que todavía sigues enfada por eso, ¿ya madura quieres? --- Le contestaba Alaina quien había entendido perfectamente por que el enojo de Mikami

- ¿Madurar? ¿Para qué, para terminar igual de arrugada y llena de estrías?

- ¡¡¡ACASO ESTAS CIEGA O QUE, YO NO TENGO ESTRIAS, ADEMAS TU ERES LA ANCIANA AQUÍ!!!

Fue entonces que Reiko soltó a un sangrante Yokoshima y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Alaina quien correspondió con la misma acción y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes Michie se acercó a ambas sin que estas se dieran cuenta y las jaló por la oreja

- ¡¡¡Está bien, es suficiente, dejen de comportarse como un par de adolescentes sin cerebro!!! --- Les gritaba Michie mientras seguía reprendiéndolas con fuertes jalones de oreja

- ¿Ma, Madre? --- Decía Alaina quien estaba sorprendida no por que le estuvieran jalando la oreja sino quien lo hacía y de inmediato dejó de pelear con Reiko y se giró hacia Michie y la abrazó mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos – ¡¡¡Mamá, Mamá, estas viva!!!

- ¿Qué, pero qué demonios pasa aquí? --- Decía Yokoshima quien se levantaba como si nada al oír las palabras de Alaina, como es que ella le decía madre a Michie, si era muy bien sabido por él que ella tenía padres y estos vivían en Londres

- Mamá, Mamá, estas aquí, estas viva, yo pensé que tu… --- Seguía gritando Alaina mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de su rostro pero este seguía inundado de lágrimas

- No, no estoy viva, bueno sí pero no en este tiempo; es una larga historia tengo te lo explicare después con más calma --- Decía Michie mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su ¿hija? Y le acariciaba el cabello

- OH no ahí van de nuevo --- Mikami pronunciaba estas últimas palabras mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía una mueca de indiferencia

- Pero, pero yo no entiendo nada, Mikami ¿tú me puedes explicar qué pasa aquí? --- Preguntaba Yokoshima notablemente confundido – No me digas que ella y tu son hermanas

- ¡No! Ella y yo no somos hermanas, nunca fuimos y nuca lo seremos --- Decía Mikami reflejando un notable enojo en sus palabras

- Entonces ¿por qué le dijo Madre a tu Mamá?

- Por que mi Mamá es su Madre adoptiva, aunque como quisiera que mis padres nunca la hubieran adoptado

- Quieres decir que tu y ella son hermanas o más bien medias hermanas o hermanas adoptivas….¡¡¡AY YA NO ENTIENDO NADA!!! --- Yokoshima se rendía físicamente tirándose al suelo con una par de lágrimas cómicas las cuales salían de sus ojos

Entonces después de aquel abrazo Alaina y Michie se separaron un poco…

- Y, y ¿cómo está Papá? --- Preguntaba Alaina quien seguía sonriendo

- Mmm pues sigue dando sus aburridas clases en Estados Unidos, ya sabes como es tu padre, adicto al trabajo y sus alumnos --- Le contestaba Michie quien también sonreía

- Entonces veo que ustedes ya se conocen --- Interrumpía Le-Brucca

- ¿MMM? ¿Quién es usted? --- Preguntaba Michie con seriedad al mismo tiempo que se separaba un poco de Alaina

Entonces Madame se acercó caminando tranquilamente seguida de Urzi, Kaery y Runa y le extendió la mano a Michie…

- Hola yo soy Le-Brucca alquimista y cazafantasmas y estas tres personas que me acompañan (señalando a los demás) y Alaina son mis pupilos y protegidos y estamos aquí para ayudar a Yokoshima

- ¿Ayudar? --- Preguntaba Michie

- Así es --- Contestaba Alaina quien estaba a su lado

- ¿Ayudarlo a que si se puede saber? --- Decía Reiko mientras colocaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura

- Que bueno que pregunta señorita Reiko Mikami --- Señalaba Madame mientras Reiko se preguntaba como es que ella sabía su nombre – Ah y no se preocupe en tratar de averiguar el por qué se su nombre…

- Eso es por que ella tiene la habilidad de leer la mente Reiko --- Interrumpía Michie con actitud seria

- ¿Qué? Con que usted tiene esa habilidad eh --- Expresaba Mikami quien no se sorprendió mucho

- Así es, vaya no esperaba menos de la madre de la mejor cazafantasmas de todo Tokio y le quiero pedir un favor señorita Reiko…¡¡¡DEJE DE ESTAR PENSANDO QUE SOY UNA VIEJA SABELOTODO, ARRUGADA Y CON MAL PORTE!!!

Después de pronunciar estas palabras todos se quedaron viendo a Reiko con una cara de comicidad y una gota en la cabeza

_Jaja tiene razón_ --- Pensaba Urzi mientras sonreía

- ¡Cállate Urzi!

- Si, jeje, si Madame perdón --- Contestaba un poco avergonzado por que lo había atrapado en sus pensamientos

De pronto un fuerte grito se escuchó a lo lejos

- ¡¡¡PERO SI ESO ES LO QUE ERES VIEJA BRUJA!!!

_Esa, esa voz sólo puede ser de_… --- Pensaba Madame

- ¿¿¿DOCTOR KAOS??? --- Decía Reiko algo exaltada - ¿Pero qué demonios hace usted aquí?

- Muy sencillo Mikami, yo siempre voy donde el deber y la justicia me llaman, ¿no es así María? --- Decía muy animado el Doctor mientras realizaba una pose algo ridícula

- Lo que usted diga Doctor Kaos

- O donde haya comida gratis --- Gritaba Yokoshima mientras se reía

- JAJA eso es cierto --- Decía Madame entre risas

- ¡Tú cállate vieja bruja!

- ¡No, tú cállate sanguijuela chupa sangre!

Ambos viejos alquimista entraron en un gran encuentro verbal y cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse a los golpes ambos eran detenidos por sus respectivos ayudantes

- Tranquila Madame, compórtese --- Gritaba Runa mientras detenía a su jefa

- Doctor Kaos, no es bueno que gaste energías o le dará más hambre --- Argumentaba María con su siempre robótica voz

Mientras a lo lejos Mikami, Yokoshima, Michie y Alaina observaban aquella ridícula escena mientras una pequeña gota de agua resbalaba por sus cabezas

- Michie, Reiko --- Una voz masculina las llamaba a sus espaldas obligando que ambas voltearan

- Padre Karusu, por fin llega --- Decía Mikami

- Sí, perdón por la tardanza pero es que tenía unos asuntos pendientes --- Contestaba el padre Karusu con una agradable sonrisa

- ¿Y se puede saber que asuntos son más importantes que el ayudar a su mejor alumna? --- Preguntaba Mikami con un tono irónico

- Pues bueno lo que pasa es que Peet salió de viaje de negocios con Emi…

- Viaje de negocios sí como no --- Interrumpía Yokoshima con una cara maliciosa pero este rápidamente fue reprendido por Reiko con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

- Bueno les decía que Peet está fuera de la ciudad junto con Emi y estoy sólo en la iglesia así que le ofrecí al Doctor Kaos el ayudarme durante el tiempo que Pietro este ausente y a cambio yo le daría comida

- He ahí la razón --- Señalaba Mikami

- Y ¿para qué me necesitaban? --- Preguntaba Karusu

- Bueno lo mandé llamar porque talvez necesitaríamos de su ayuda, pero al parecer ya no será necesario

- ¿Por qué ya no? --- Preguntaba el padre

- Pues por que este tonto (Mikami señalaba a Yokoshima) ya apareció y si mi vista y tampoco mis poderes psíquicos no me fallan al parecer está bien

- ¡NO! (interrumpía Alaina) él no está bien, tal vez no lo parezca, pero, pero --- Alaina se llevaba ambas manos al pecho en forma de expresar su preocupación – Tadao es portador del Ojo de la Bestia

- ¿El ojo de la qué? --- Preguntaba Reiko

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! --- Exclamaba Michie quien realmente estaba sorprendida por la revelación de Alaina

- Así es, y yo, yo, ¡¡¡TENGO MIEDO!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué SIEMPRE ME PASA TODO LO MALO A MIIIIII???!!! --- Gritaba Yokoshima desesperado y lloriqueando como niño chiquito por todo el lugar y el Padre Karusu rápidamente trataba de calmarlo pero sin éxito alguno hasta que…

- ¡Ya cálmate no seas llorón! --- Le decía Reiko mientras lo abofeteaba sin piedad

- Reiko ya déjalo --- Le decía Alaina mientras le tomaba una de sus manos y le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos

- Suéltame, tú ni tienes cabida aquí yo soy su jefa, yo soy quién lo conoce más que tú y se como calmar a este llorón --- Le respondía Mikami con una voz retadora y firme

- Pero yo sólo lo quiero ayudar --- Decía Alaina consternada

- Yo también así que apártate de…

- Tranquila ya Reiko, qué demonios te pasa parece una chiquilla caprichosa --- La interrumpía Michie mientras le tomaba la otra mano y la apartaba un poco del pobre y golpeado Yokoshima

Y nuevamente Michie se acercó a Yokoshima quien todavía se encontraba algo aturdido por los golpes de Reiko…

- Yokoshima, dime ¿cómo es que tienes el ojo de la bestia dentro de ti?

Y a muy poca distancia de ahí Reiko se acercó al Padre Karusu para preguntarle…

- Padre ¿qué es el ojo de la bestia? --- El padre volteó a dónde su discípula

- El ojo de la bestia es un arma de la edad media la cual asesinó a mucha gente en manos de gente malvada, a esta era también se le conoció como las eras oscuras y duraron más de mil años, pero después esta arma fue controlada y se convirtió en la poderosa espada de Excalibur

- ¿Excalibur? --- La reacción de Reiko era de notable sorpresa ante la revelación del Padre – Pero ¿cómo es que Yokoshima tiene una espada dentro de sí? --- Volvía a preguntar pero esta vez no fue el padre quien le contestó, sino su madre…

- Después de que El Rey Arturo y Merlín purificaran al Ojo de la bestia y lo convirtieran en Excalibur y ambos fallecieran la espada se mantuvo desaparecida por mucho tiempo y hubieron muchas réplicas falsas y rumores sobre la reaparición de la espada pero nada era cierto y era más buscada por su valor monetario que por su valor espiritual, así que muchos reyes, ministros, presidentes, jefes militares, muchos la querían pero nunca pudieron dar con ella hasta hace unos años que escuché el rumor de que la habían encontrado en China y la habían hecho pulsera y después de ahí volvió a desaparecer

_¿Una, una pulsera?_ --- Pensaba Mikami

- Si, si Reiko --- se oía contestar a la voz de Yokoshima quien se recuperaba de la golpiza – El ojo de la bestia está dentro de mí en forma de esa pulsera que te…

Pero Yokoshima no pudo terminar la frase pues Reiko rápidamente corrió y le tapó la boca

- Yokoshima no debes hablar, estás muy débil, necesitas descanso, ya verás nosotros hallaremos la forma de liberarte de este martirio --- Le decía Mikami sin soltarlo y obteniendo miradas de extrañeza por parte de los ahí presentes

Y justo cuando Michie y Alaina estaban a punto de preguntarle a Mikami y Yokoshima de que estaban hablando Le-Brucca los interrumpió

- ¡Alaina!, vámonos y trae al joven Tadao contigo

- S, sí Madame

_Un momento, no me había dado cuenta pero ella es la señora que nos encontramos en aquel restaurante_ --- Recordaba Mikami quien había olvidado por completo la presencia de los demás

- Espere, no puede llevarse a Yokoshima así como así, además nosotras lo hemos estado buscando y queremos preguntarle que pasó y saber todos los detalles --- Decía Michie mientras se le quedaba mirando a Le-Brucca

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos y al final…Le-Brucca fue la primera en hablar

- Está bien vámonos; Alaina quiero que te quedes con él y lo vigiles…te vemos en 2 días en el aeropuerto junto con el joven Tadao, yo te indicare el horario mañana y si necesitas algo nos estaremos hospedando en el "TOKIO GRAND HOTEL" --- para lo cual Alaina sólo asintió con la cabeza volteando a ver a Michie quien reafirmó las palabras de Le-Brucca

- ¡No un momento, ¿cómo? Ella no puede venir, yo no dejaré que entre a mi casa --- Exclamaba Mikami mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Entonces tendré que obligarte Reiko --- Le contestaba su madre

- Pero Ma… --- Reiko estaba a punto de objetar la decisión que habían tomado por ella pero su celular la interrumpió

- ¿Sí?..................Okinu……………..no ya no es necesario………………….si está con nosotras y al parecer está bien (decía la cazafantasmas quien con una rápida mirada observaba a Yokoshima quien se encontraba cerca de Alaina)…………………..si espéranos allá, estamos en camino………………....OK yo se lo diré……………..…¡BYE! --- Mikami colgó su teléfono y se dirigió a su automóvil

- Reiko….¿quién era? --- Le preguntaba Tadao con curiosidad

- Era Okinu y Shiro

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo están? ¿Están bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes, les dije que en un momento estábamos con ellas --- Entonces Mikami abordó su automóvil – ¿Bueno se van a quedar ahí? --- Decía Reiko con algo de fastidio

- ¡Ya vamos! --- Gritaba Yokoshima mientras corría y se subía al automóvil de un solo salto, pero el auto de Mikami sólo tenía cabida para dos personas por lo que…

- Reiko llévate a Yokoshima y Alaina, yo acompañaré al Padre a la iglesia en y más tarde estaré con ustedes

- Gracias Michie, además me tienes que poner al tanto de la situación --- Decía Karusu mientras se despedía de los demás – Me da gusto que estés bien Yokoshima y Alaina me dio gusto volverte a ver

- Gracias Padre, a mi también --- Contestaba la pelinegra para después voltear a donde Michie dirigiéndose hacia ella y abrazándola – Madre te veré alrato

- Claro, no te preocupes --- Decía Michie mientras correspondía el abrazo

- Vamos "melosa", luego tendrás tiempo para lo que sea que quieras hacer --- Gritaba Reiko desde su auto quien se veía notablemente indiferente con la presencia de Alaina y sobre todo celosa en todos los aspectos

- Bueno nos vemos en un rato --- Decía Michie mientras terminaba de despedirse de Alaina y esta última se dirigía al auto de Reiko y una vez ahí Alaina sólo se quedó mirando…

- Bueno que esperas melosa, ¿te vas a subir o que? --- Decía irónicamente Mikami

- No es, eso, lo que pasa es que creo que no hay lugar para mí --- Pero una fracción de segundo después Yokoshima tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él acomodándola en sus piernas…

- No te preocupes, aquí estarás cómoda --- Mientras que en las mejillas de él aparecía un color rojizo carmesí y en las de Alaina también

- Gra, gracias --- Entonces Mikami encendió el automóvil y arrancó de manera un tanto agresiva logrando que Alaina se aferrará más a Yokoshima juntándolos aun más

_Bobo, Bobo, Bobo_ --- Repetía Mikami una y otra vez en su cabeza

Y fue así como todos tomaron caminos separados dejando solos al Doctor Kaos y María…

- Doctor Kaos, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

- Pues déjame ver, (adoptando una posición pensativa) con el padre Karusu no, por que de ahí vengo, además ya no tenía comida en la alacena, con Mikami menos, es tan tacaña que hasta el aire te cobra así que lo mejor sería ir con Le-Brucca, si esa vieja me debe varias y se las cobrare de inmediato, es más se de muy buena fuente que en el GRAND TOKYO HOTEL sirven muy buena comida, así que María…¿traes la caja del perro contigo? --- Preguntaba el viejo

- Sí Doctor Kaos

- Pues entonces tráela que hoy comeremos lo de un mes --- Respondía con una cara maliciosa

Y así después de los grandes planes del Doctor Kaos este se dirigió tras Le-Brucca con un único objetivo…¡¡¡COMER!!!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**POR FIN, NUEVO CAP!!!**

**UN POCO MAS CORTITO QUE LOS OTROS, PERO NO PORQUE ESTUVIERA FALTO DE INSPIRACIÓN O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, SINO QUE HASTA AQUÍ LO QUISE DEJAR YA QUE LUEGO ME EXPLAYO Y ME SALEN MÁS LARGOS Y NI QUIEN ME PARE JEJE**

**BUENO UNA VEZ MÁS Y COMO SIEMPRE SORRY POR LA DEMORA, PERO RECUERDEN DE QUE ESTE FIC SE ACTUALIZA POR QUE SE ACTUALIZA Y GRAXS A LOS QUE SE DAN UNA VUELTA POR ESTA HISTORIA Y SE KEMAN SUS PESTAÑAS**

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, SALUDOS UND BAYGON!!!**_


	12. El Por Que Te Odio

_**Mikami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son autoría de Takashi Shiina**_

**CAPITULO 12**

_*** * EL PORQUE TE ODIO * ***_

La noche era larga, todavía no había señales de un pronto amanecer y las estrellas brillaban como nunca en el cielo de la ciudad de Tokio y por una de sus calles un llamativo y lujoso Porsche convertible de color rojo transitaba llevando como pasajeros a Mikami y sus asistente quien a la vez sostenía sobre sus piernas el cuerpo dormido de Alaina…

- mmmmm….Tadaoooooo…... --- las palabras de Alaina se desvanecían en un susurro mientras soñaba con quien sabe que cosas, pero algo era seguro, en sus sueños se encontraba presente el asistente de Reiko Mikami

Yokoshima escuchó este último suspiro y se sonrojó y volteó su mirada hacia Alaina quien seguía placenteramente dormida en el regazo de Tadao y la abrazó un poco más hacia él

- _Alaina, me da mucho gusto que nos volvamos a ver, ya había olvidado lo cálido que es el abrazarte_ --- Los pensamientos de Yokoshima eran sinceros pues su mirada misma lo delataba, el no haberla visto durante mucho tiempo y que ella fuera su primer amor tenían un gran peso en los sentimientos de Tadao, algo que él pensaba ni siquiera Lucciola logró en él

Pero esta escena no pasó desapercibida para Mikami quien seguía conduciendo y entre pequeñas y desapercibidas miradas observaba a Yokoshima quien parecía contento de volver a ver a Alaina, aunque ella misma no consideraba la vuelta de esta como algo agradable…

- Yokoshima… --- Mikami decidió romper el silencio

- ¿Eh?....si, si……Reiko --- Tadao fue sacado de su pequeño trance

- Mmmm…. ¿Cómo te sientes? --- Preguntaba con notable seriedad

- ¿Có…cómo me siento? --- Yokoshima se sintió algo raro por la tan repentina pregunta de su jefa – Eh, pues me siento bien, en especial porque Alaina regre…Pero Yokoshima no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Mikami lo interrumpió abruptamente

- ¡No me refiero a eso idiota!, sino como te sientes físicamente --- Decía Mikami mientras bajaba un poco el tono de su voz

- ¡AH! Eso jeje --- Mientras rascaba su cabeza y reía como idiota – Pues, pues me siento bien je

- ¿Y no has sentido nada raro, es decir algo fuera de lo normal?

- Mmmmm, no, todo, todo va bien….bueno al menos por el momento

- ¿A qué te refieres? --- Preguntaba Reiko con curiosidad

- Tengo miedo Reiko, tengo mucho miedo de lo que me pueda pasar con esto dentro de mí, pero más que mi vida, temo por lo que le pueda pasar a otras personas, a mis amigos, a mis compañeros y --- en eso Yokoshima volteó a ver a Alaina y al mismo tiempo Mikami dirigía su mirada hacia él acto el cual este no notó --- y… a las personas que amo

Mikami veía como Yokoshima observaba a Alaina con ternura y devoción mientras que ella sólo optó por mantener la seriedad en su rostro pero dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa en la cual se notaba un pequeño dejo de tristeza lo cual era muy raro en Reiko, pero este gesto duró muy poco y rápidamente regresó la vista al volante y su seriedad fue la protagonista

- A las personas que REALMENTE amo --- Yokoshima volvió a repetir la frase pero esta vez volteando su vista hacia Mikami quien seguía conduciendo con fría y seria mirada y hacia creer que las primeras palabras de Tadao no le habían afectado a lo cual Yokoshima se limitó a bajar su mirada debido a que al parecer Reiko no se inmutó por nada de lo que el había dicho

_- ¿Acaso lo de la noche anterior fue solo un sueño o será acaso que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo sentí cuando…?..._

- ¡Yokoshima! --- Mikami sacó de sus pensamientos a su asistente

- ¿Sí? --- Yokoshima respondió rápidamente a Mikami con sus ojos llorosos y llenos de esperanza, al parecer Mikami si había entendido sus palabras

- Despierta a Alaina que ya vamos a llegar

- ………Sí --- Tadao vio rotas sus sospechas y se limitó a soltar un gran suspiro y de inmediato comenzó a mover a Alaina para poder despertarla mientras el auto iba entrando al garaje de la casa de Mikami

_*****Mientras tanto*****_

- Con que esa es la razón por la cual estas de vuelta

- Así es Karusu, pero…

- Pero dices que las cosas han resultado un poco diferentes, ¿no es así? --- Decía el padre mientras limpiaba sus anteojos y observaba de reojo como Michie asentía con la cabeza – Tal vez haya sido tu presencia la que cambió las cosas

- Lo sé, pero los grandes cambios piden mucho por parte de algo…o alguien --- Decía Michie con una mirada seria en su rostro

- Creeme, estaremos ahí para evitar que una o varias vidas se pierdan --- Le respondía el Padre mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa

- Bueno será mejor que vuelva con Reiko y los demás --- Contestaba Michie mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se mantenía seria como siempre lo cual Karusu pudo notar…- _Vaya, de tal palo tal astilla, por eso Mikami es igual que tu_…Pensaba Karusu

- Oh Michie por cierto, no estaré en la ciudad por unos días, iré a Chengdu en China a un pequeño templo cristiano a las afueras de la ciudad

- Como siempre ayudando a todos y sin pedir nada a cambio ¿verdad? --- Le respondía Michie

- Yo nunca he cobrado por mi trabajo y nunca lo haré, no sé por que le metiste esas ideas a Reiko, pero pues eres su madre y no me puedo meter --- Decía Karusu con una sonrisa y un par de ademanes en sus manos

- Ja, gracias por todo Karusu, en especial por cuidar a Reiko --- Estas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Michie tomara su abrigo y saliera de la iglesia con dirección a las oficinas de su hija…

- _No tienes nada que agradecer, tu sabes que tanto tu como Reiko con parte de mi familia_ --- Pensaba el Padre mientras limpiaba nuevamente sus anteojos

_*****En las oficinas de Reiko Mikami*****_

El trío conformado por Reiko, Tadao y Alaina se encontraba enfrente de la puerta principal y Mikami lucía algo desesperada y furiosa…

- ¿Dónde demonios dejé las llaves?, vamos deben estar por aquí, ¡AAHHH!

Tadao y Alaina eran testigos de una graciosa escena por parte de Mikami quién extrañamente no encontraba sus llaves lo cual era algo muy raro en ella, pues nunca olvidaba nada

Alaina no dejaba de sonreír ante aquella escena mientras que Yokoshima sólo podía mirar extrañado el comportamiento de su jefa y observaba como ella se toqueteaba todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo lo cual sólo trajo muchos pensamientos sucios por parte de Tadao quien ya mostraba un leve sonrojo en su rostro y un cómico hilillo de saliva el cual colgaba de su boca, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia Mikami y con varios rápidos movimientos comenzó a "ayudar" a Reiko…

- No aquí no están, tampoco por acá, menos aquí --- Expresaba Yokoshima mientras ayudaba o más bien toqueteaba a Reiko por todos lados

- Yo….Yo….¡¡¡YOKOSHIMAAAAAA!!! --- Mikami estalló y rápidamente tomó a Yokoshima por el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente, abofetearlo sin cuartel, patearlo, simplemente le estaba dando una golpiza tremenda al pobre de Yokoshima

- Tadao… --- Susurraba Alaina al mismo tiempo que observaba aquella escena entre Reiko y Tadao, pero aunque sabía que tenía que evitar que lo siguiesen golpeando, no podía hacer nada, debido a que ese era un momento único de ellos en el que ni siquiera ella tenía cabida, era como si Mikami le expresara algo más a Yokoshima con los golpes que le daba, era extraño ver como ese sentimiento que Reiko le transmitía a Tadao por medio de tan cruel golpiza fuera…cariño

Pero al fin y al cabo Alaina reaccionó y se lanzó sobre Mikami para tratar de arrebatarle a Yokoshima, pero cuando ella estaba forcejeando con Reiko esta última le propino un fuerte golpe a Tadao el cual hizo que este la soltara y se fuera contra Alaina quien pudo atraparlo y detener la caída de su amigo…

- ¡¡¡AH!!! Maldito pervertido, este no es el momento para que te comportes de ese modo….¿eh? --- Los gritos de Mikami fueron acallados cuando observó ahora del otro lado de la puerta a Tadao, quien aparte de todo estaba sobre Alaina, que no era todo, también con sus manos se sostenía de los pechos de ella y por si faltara algo también la estaba besando…aunque claro todo por accidente ya que Yokoshima se encontraba parcialmente desmayado por tanto golpe

- Ta…Tadao --- Decía Alaina entre los labios de Yokoshima quien se veía notablemente nerviosa y sonrojada, pero al parecer no hacía muchos esfuerzos por quitarse de encima a Tadao

- ………………………………… --- De pronto una fuerte energía y un pequeño temblor se dejaron sentir en el ambiente y Alaina no los pasó de largo

- Pe, pero de ¿dónde…. --- Alaina dejó de cuestionarse sobre de dónde provenía esta energía al percatarse que toda ella emanaba de Mikami quien tenía la vista baja y sus puños apretados, realmente se veía furiosa

Pero entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y Okinu fue la primera en salir…

- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? --- Se preguntaba la ex fantasma y fue entonces que Yokoshima quien como por arte de magia se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa a Okinu

- ¡¡¡Hoooola!!! --- Gritaba efusivamente Tadao

- Eh, oh, eh….ho….hola…..¡¡¡YOKOSHIMA!!! --- Respondía Okinu mientras se abalanzaba sobre Tadao y lo abrazaba hasta casi asfixiarlo

- ¡Okinu! A mi también me da mucho gusto verte, pero, pero creo que, que…… --- Y zaz, Yokoshima desfalleció ante la efusiva muestra de cariño…

- ¿Yokoshima?...¿estás bien?....¿Yokoshima?...¡reacciona!...... --- Okinu comenzaba a preocuparse debido a que Tadao no respondía y sólo mostraba una graciosa cara de asfixia pero a los pocos segundos este levanto la cara y con la lengua de fuera le dijo a Okinu…

- ¡Jajaja, caíste! --- Lo cual provocó que Okinu se fuera de espaldas - ¡Oh!, perdona Okinu no fue mi intención, ¿Okinu?... --- La ex fantasma se levantó con la mirada baja y los puños apretados, pero esta pose no duró mucho debido a que cuando alzó la vista de nuevo el rostro de Okinu se encontraba lleno de lágrimas y con una dulce mirada le respondió a Yokoshima…

- Te extrañe tanto estaba muy preocupada por ti --- Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia Yokoshima y lo abrazó descargando todos sus sentimientos en él

- Ya Okinu, no llores, sólo estuve fuera un día, no es para tan…

- ¡Claro que sí es para tanto! , cómo puedes decir eso, eres muy especial para todos, en particular para mí --- Okinu no podía creer lo que había dicho, pero la situación y el estar en los brazos de su amado Yokoshima le habían dado el valor para decir todo lo que estaba saliendo de su boca

- Okinu… --- Yokoshima se separó un poco de su compañera de trabajo y le sostuvo una mirada tierna mientras que Alaina era testigo de esta escena y al parecer no la veía con buenos ojos

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero qué es todo este escándalo???!!! Vamos todo mundo a callar que no me dan ver Animal Pla… --- Shiro se había echo presente en la puerta con fuertes reclamos, pero ella misma fue la que se calló al ver a su adorado sensei "vivo y coleando" en la entrada y sin mas ni menos se echó sobre Tadao mientras comenzaba a lamerlo por toda la cara…

_- ¿Pero y a esta que le pasa?_ --- Pensaba Alaina mientras veía con cierto desagrado como Shiro se comportaba de esa forma, aunque después se percató de su cola y sus orejas y pudo asociar que ella era una mujer lobo

- ¡¡¡SENSEI!!! ¡¡¡SENSEI!!! ¡Estas vivo, que bueno que alegría! --- Exclamaba Shiro mientras no dejaba de abrazar y lamer a Tadao

- Shiro, Shiro, ¡¡¡SHIRO!!!......... --- La mujer lobo se detuvo y hubo un momento de silencio pero Yokoshima rápidamente lo ahogó con un par de palabras… - ¡Yo también te extrañe pequeña! --- Mientras seguía jugueteando con su alumna

_- ¿Pequeña?...¿pe…pe….pequeña?_ --- Alaina sentía que "se la llevaba el tren" debido a que al parecer comenzaba a sentir celitos por la presencia tanto de Okinu como de Shiro que al parecer ambas sentían una gran simpatía por Yokoshima y este no les hacía el feo y menos como era la personalidad de Tadao, que si bien no tenía mucha suerte con las "mujeres normales" con las que estaban asociadas al mundo paranormal o increíble le llovían por docena

- Bueno, bueno ya basta Shiro --- Decía Yokoshima entre risas mientras poco a poco lograba separarse de su alumna y se podía de pie… - Es bueno verla otra vez, pero creo que estoy siendo algo mal educado --- Yokoshima dio media vuelta y tomó a Alaina del brazo y la jaló hacia donde estaban las demás…

- Miren, les presento a Alaina quien es una gran amiga de la infancia y… --- Yokoshima tomó una pose tipo heroica dramática y con cómicas lagrimas en los ojos dijo… - y mi primera novia --- Al decir estas últimas palabras Tadao hizo la V de victoria con sus manos

- ¡Ta…Tadao! --- Replicaba Alaina mientras observaba a Yokoshima y se ponía roja como un tomate, pero no sólo ella, pues otras que también estaban por esas tonalidades eran Shiro y Okinu quienes no se veían muy contentas con las declaraciones de Yokoshima y menos con la presencia de Alaina

- Vamos Alaina, saluda a las chicas --- Exclama Yokoshima con una cara de orgullo y felicidad…

Pero cuando Alaina se acercó Okinu y compañía Shiro se dedicó a comenzar a olfatear a la amiga de Tadao… - No, no huele bien, no eres digna de mi sensei --- Decía Shino mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- 20,000 Dólares --- Decía Okinu

- 20,000 Dólares ¿qué? --- Preguntaba Alaina tratando de ignorar el primer comentario de Shiro

- Sí, 20,000 Dólares te costaron tus "bubis" --- Respondía Okinu mientras tocaba con recelo uno de los pechos de Alaina

- ¡¡¡Qué!!! --- Gritaba Alaina quien se veía notablemente molesta por todos los comentarios que le habían hecho las compañeras de Yokoshima – ¿Pero que les pasa?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti niña? --- Respondía Shiro con grandes gritos y encarando a Alaina – Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y presentarte como la novia de mi sensei --- Pero Okinu no la dejó terminar…

- Y seguramente tu trasero te costó unos 10,000 --- Exclamaba la ex fantasma con una actitud la cual era muy extraña en ella y de hecho hasta Yokoshima se pudo percatar de ello y trataba de evitar que se siguieran haciendo más comentarios de este tipo, pero era inútil

- ¡¡¡Cómo que 10,000!!! ¡Todo lo que ves aquí es natural, puro y virgen! --- Contestaba Alaina quien se veía totalmente ofendida y enojada por la serie de comentarios hacia su persona y físico, en Fin, parecía que nadie podía parar esta discusión de dimes y diretes y menos Yokoshima quien se veía sumergido entre esta pelea hasta que…

- ¡¡¡IDIOTA, ERES UN IDIOTA!!! --- Aquel grito provino de Mikami quien inmediatamente después de esta reacción se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azotón el cual dejó a todos callados y con la boca abierta a lo cual Yokoshima solo atinó a decir…

- Creo que será mejor que entremos --- Y la respuesta de todos fue un si y poco a poco se fueron calmando y decidieron entrar a la oficina de manera tranquila y pacífica

_*****En la recepción del GRAND TOKYO HOTEL*****_

- ¡Lárgate de aquí viejo arrimado! --- Se podían escuchar estos gritos por toda la recepción y al parecer provenían de Le-Brucca quien tenía una discusión verbal con el Dr. Kaos

- ¡No!, no lo haré me debes muchas vieja bruja y la hora de que me las cobre han llegado, ¿no es así María? --- Decía con mucha dignidad el viejo alquimista

- Así es Dr. Ka… --- Pero María no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Le-Brucca

- Vamos María no puede ser que le sigas haciendo caso a este pobre viejo --- Exclama indignada la Madame

- Tengo que hacerlo, el es mi creador, el grandioso Dr. Kaos --- Respondía con su siempre robótica voz

- ¡Pero dios mío Kaos! ¿No me digas que todavía la tienes en modo servidumbre? --- Preguntaba sorprendida Le-Brucca

- ¿Qué modo servidumbre? --- Contestaba extrañado Kaos

- Haber María déjame ver --- Entonces Madame se posó detrás de María y metió sus manos entre las ropas de la robot

- ¡Pero, pero que demonios está haciendo Madame! Y aquí enfrente de todos --- Exclamaba Urzi sumamente nervioso que observaba la escena de una distancia no muy lejana a lo cual Runa y Kaeri no se inmutaron y solo siguieron observando…

- Haber, por aquí debe de estar --- Las manos de Le-Brucca estaban prácticamente posadas sobre los pechos de María y se podía ver como esta tomó los pezones de la robot y comenzó a girarlos hasta que los ojos de María cambiaron de forma y prácticamente se veían como los ojos de una chica normal, el estilo robótico que estos tenían habían desaparecido por completo

- Listo, ya está --- Decía Le-Brucca mientras caminaba hacia el frente de María y la saludaba como a cualquier otra persona

- Mm, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué pasa, dón… --- María no pudo terminar de cuestionarse sobre su condición debido a que observo enfrente de ella a la vieja anciana… - ¿Madame?...¿Madame Le-Brucca, Es usted? --- Preguntaba María sorprendida

- Claro pues ¿quien más puede tener mi clase y atractivo a esta edad? --- Contestaba mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ¿dime María como has estado?

- Pues, pues bien, eso creo --- Respondía algo confundida

- ¿Crees? --- Preguntaba Madame mientras volteaba a ver al Doctor Kaos con cara de pocos amigos para al final dirigirse hacia el y darle un golpe en la cabeza

- ¡¡¡Pero que te pasa viejo rabo verde!!! ¿Por qué seguías teniendo a María en el modo de servidumbre

- ¿Qué, pero de qué hablas? --- Preguntaba Kaos

- Por dios no me digas que habías olvidado que instalaste ese modo en María --- Exclamaba una Le-Brucca completamente furiosa

- ¿Qué yo instale qué? --- Seguía preguntándose Kaos sumamente confundido

- ¡No puede ser eres un completo Idiota Kaos! --- Le-Brucca no paraba de regañar al viejo alquimista mientras que María no dejaba de ver aquella escena con confusión

- Pero…¡ES CIERTO! Yo instale dos modos en el sistema de María pero había lo había olvidado por completo --- Contestaba el Doctor Kaos con la mirada perdida y una gota de sudor en su frente

- Lo olvidaste solo por que eres un bueno para nada

- No es así, tu muy bien sabes que tengo muchos conocimientos en mi cabeza que tengo que eliminar ciertos de ellos para que otros puedan entrar, no es mi culpa que sea tan inteligente --- Volvía a responder mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de presumir sus grandes dotes cerebrales

- Vaya, esa chica robot….ya no se ven tan…robotizada --- Decía Kaery

- Tienes razón hermana --- Respondía Runa quien se encontraba cerca de ella

- Además si de robot ya era bonita, ahora lo es más ¿no creen? --- Decía Urzi alegremente

- Oh no, aquí va de nuevo --- Contestaba Kaery mientras se llevaba una de sus palmas a su frente

- Vamos Kaery no arruines la diversión --- Urzi sonreía y ponía sus brazos en su cintura

Mientras tanto el Doctor Kaos y Le-Brucca seguían en su pequeña discusión María se acercó a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta…

- Oye Kaos, tengo hambre, ¿podemos ir por algo de comer? --- La petición de María era muy extraña pues esta ya no actuaba como un robot, sino más bien parecía una joven cualquiera de 22 años

- Vaya María tu manera de hablar ha cambiado --- Decía sorprendido Kaos

- ¡Pues claro idiota, que no vez que ya la saqué del modo en el que la tenías! --- Le reprendía Madame con un par de golpes en su cabeza mientras le decía estas palabras, pero no duró mucho apaleando a Kaos pues se detuvo y se dirigió hacia María

- Ven María, vamos al restaurante del Hotel para que comas algo --- Decía Le-Brucca sonriente

- Cla, claro --- Contestaba María quien aunque no sabía muy bien que pasaba o donde estaba si podía reconocer tanto a Kaos como a Le-Brucca y acompañando a la vieja se dirigieron al restaurante

_- Vaya, al parecer María todavía recuerda a Le-Brucca_ --- Sonreía Kaos mientras pensaba y se dirigía hacia los demás --- ¡¡¡HEY ESPERENME!!!

_*****En casa de Reiko Mikami*****_

La cazafantasmas se encontraba en su oficina revisando ciertos papeles mientras que los demás estaban en la sala platicando y poniéndose al tanto de lo ocurrido…

Yokoshima se encontraba sentado tomando un vaso de té frío que le había preparado Okinu y a su lado se encontraba Alaina con la mirada perdida en él y de frente a ella en otro sillón estaba Shiro con los brazos cruzados y con su boca hacía muecas de desagrado hacia Alaina y esto de repente causaba que emitiera pequeños gruñidos los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por Alaina

Unos segundos después Okinu llegaba con una charola con más vasos y una jarra de más té helado y comenzó a servirle a Shiro, Alaina y por último a ella misma, poco después entregó cada uno de los vasos a sus destinatarios y cuando Alaina estaba apunto de tomar de su bebida pudo percatarse que su vaso estaba notablemente vacío, al parecer le habían servido menos o más bien casi nada, además de que su pajilla parecía estar tapada o bloqueada pues su bebida no salía y cuando trató de ver que era lo que impedía el paso se percató que estaba rellena de migajón lo cual logró que hiciera una mueca de disgusto, al parecer su visita no era del agrado de Reiko ni de las otras chicas y la razón principal era Tadao, así que sólo se dedicó a pagarles con la misma moneda…

- ¡Tadao! --- Gritaba Alaina mientras se acercaba más a Yokoshima y lo abrazaba hacia ella --- Tadao, Tadao, como te sientes, no quieres algo más aparte de tu bebida, lo que sea vamos pídemelo, que yo te lo daré enseguida --- Decía esto último de una forma algo seductora mientras que al mismo tiempo volteaba a ver a las demás chicas y observaba una cara llena de odio hacia ella, al parecer su plan de venganza funcionó ya que Tadao le respondió con un abrazo y una tonta sonrisa

- Gra…gracias Alaina pero por el momento estoy bien jeje --- Seguís sonriendo como un idiota hasta que recordó que Mikami desde que llegaron sólo estaba muy rara, ya que después de lo ocurrido en la puerta se encerró en su oficina dando órdenes de que le hablaran solamente hasta que su madre llegara de con el Padre Karuzu

- ¿Oigan no creen que Mikami está algo rara? --- Decía Yokoshima haciendo ver su preocupación por su jefa

- Cierto --- Respondió Shiro desde el otro lado de la habitación

- Lo más seguro es que esté pensando en alguna manera de ayudarte Yokoshima, aunque no lo parezca ella también se preocupa por ti --- Le contestaba Okinu dulcemente

- JAJAJAJA Mikami ¿preocupada por mí? --- Respondía Tadao de manera irónica – Tal vez si le preocupa perderme, pues si yo muero perdería al asistente más barato que pudiera encontrar en todo Tokio --- Terminaba Yokoshima de dar su respuesta con una sonrisa triste

Pero entonces Alaina se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la oficina de Reiko

- ¿A dónde vas Alaina? --- Le preguntaba Yokoshima

- Voy a arreglar unos asuntos con mi media hermana

- Pero ella dijo que no la…. --- Decía Okinu pero era interrumpida por Alaina

- No se preocupen, tengo que hacerlo, ella lo entenderá --- Contestaba con una sonrisa sincera mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su destino

Cuando Alaina dejó la sala Yokoshima no quitaba la mirada por el pasillo en el que ella había desaparecido y sólo podía pensar en una cosa…

_- Nunca, nunca creí que ella se quedara huérfana, ¿que habrá pasado con sus padres?_

Un momento después Alaina caminaba por los pasillos de la agencia de Mikami y después de dar un par de vueltas por el mismo lugar, ya que no o conocía bien, por fin dio con la oficina de Reiko y entonces se paró frente de la puerta, respiró profundamente y decidió tocar…

- ¿Quién es? --- Preguntaba secamente la cazafantasmas del otro lado de la puerta, para lo cual Alaina se aclaró la garganta

- Soy yo, Reiko…Alaina

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, le di ordenes explicitas a Okinu de que no quería que nadie me molestara --- Seguía seria y cortante, pero Alaina no esperó y se decidió a entrar con o sin el permiso de Reiko

- Lo siento Reiko, pero creo que necesitamos hablar --- Le dirigía una mirada seria a Mikami

- ¿Por qué entras así eh? No quiero que nadie me moleste, además yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

- ¿Sigues resentida conmigo por lo que pasó entre tu y Sai… --- Alaina no pudo terminar su pregunta pues Mikami ya se había puesto de pie y azotando las palmas de sus manos en su escritorio la interrumpió

- ¡No seas ridícula por dios! --- Le gritaba de manera nerviosa mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba un poco

- Mira Reiko, déjame explicarte --- Le respondía Alaina quien tomaba una actitud seria y Mikami sólo la observaba al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía lo cual provocó un largo silencio el cual fue roto por Mikami…

- Habla --- Decía Reiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a tomar asiento

Mientras tanto en la sala Okinu y Shiro habían caído rendidas por el sueño debido a que no habían podido dormir, pero Yokoshima seguía despierto esperando a que Alaina regresara pero la curiosidad comenzó a invadir su ser…

_- ¿De que estarán hablando Mikami y Alaina?_ --- Se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a maquilar sus ya clásicos pensamientos sucios – _¿Y si tal vez sólo están haciendo un plan para seducirme? ¡Claro! Por eso Alaina fue con Mikami, para contarle su plan de seducción y es ahora cuando yo llego a la oficina de Reiko y las encuentro a ambas desnudas y jugueteando esperando por mi_ --- mientras Yokoshima pensaba todo esto no dejaba de babear y de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefa

Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de Mikami; Alaina y Reiko seguían hablando

- Tu sigues enojada conmigo por lo que pasó con Saijo ¿no es así? --- Ante esta pregunta Reiko sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Tu muy bien sabías que el me gustaba ¡y mucho! Y aún así "le dabas alas" --- Reprochaba Mikami

- Eso no es cierto, yo nunca le di motivos para que se ilusionara conmigo --- Le contestaba Alaina subiendo un poco el tono de voz y para esto Yokoshima ya había llegado a la puerta de la oficina de su jefa pero se percató que esta estaba abierta así como que al parecer las chicas se encontraban discutiendo por algo, por lo cual se dispuso a escuchar la plática…

- Entonces ¿por qué saliste esa vez con él, por qué aceptaste esa cita y por qué lo besaste? --- Continuaba Reiko con su interrogatorio

- Mira Reiko, yo acepte salir con él para dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas y eso fue lo que hice --- Respondía Alaina

- Siiiii claro, ¿dejarlas en claro?, ¿con qué? ¿Con un beso? --- Interrogaba Mikami con cierto enojo en su voz

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas? --- Alaina se sorprendía un poco por las palabras de Mikami

_- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!_ --- Yokoshima también se notaba sorprendido por las declaraciones de Mikami

- No te hagas la tonta, yo, yo --- Mikami extrañamente comenzó a tener cierta vergüenza por los reproches que le hacía a su media hermana pero decidió no flaquear y continuar – Si yo los vi besándose y tu no sabes lo que yo sentí en ese entonces, tu sabías que el me gustaba y aún así lo hicis…

- ¡¡¡No es cierto!!! --- Mikami quedó petrificada al oír la negación de Alaina – Tú estuviste ahí cuando él me besaba, pero, pero que él lo estuviera haciendo no significa que yo lo correspondiera…

- … --- Mikami seguía petrificada con las revelaciones de Alaina y Yokoshima estaba igual

- Cuando… --- Alaina nuevamente fue interrumpida nuevamente por Reiko – Cuando yo llegaba de la universidad vi que ustedes dos estaban en la puerta y…y el se despedía de ti tomándote de los hombros y luego te…te besaba --- Finalizaba Mikami bajando la mirada

_- ¡No puede ser! ¿Alaina y el metrosexual de Saijo?_ --- Al igual que Mikami, Yokoshima también tenía un rostro con un semblante triste ante la revelación

- Reiko, escúchame, ese día yo acepté salir con él para dejarle en claro las cosas, pero no tuve el valor sino hasta que estábamos en la puerta de la casa y cuando lo iba a hacer el sólo me tomó y me besó sin previo aviso y después de eso yo sólo reaccioné dándole una cachetada y entre a la casa, estaba muy indignada por lo que había pasado y luego tu, tu me gritaste me ofendiste como no tienes idea y yo no sabía por que, pero ahora ya se la razón

- El rostro de Alaina comenzaba a llenarse de silenciosas lágrimas y Reiko sólo miraba con indiferencia; mientras que Yokoshima seguía atónito ante todo lo que su amiga estaba contando

- Y por eso te fuiste de la casa sin decir nada al día siguiente ¿no es así? --- Respondía Mikami – Pero por qué te fuiste, si bien pudiste haberme restregado en la cara que Saijo y tú tenían una relación

- Pero eso nunca fue cierto, ya te lo dije, además el nunca me gusto y lo más importante yo no estaba enamorada de él, yo amaba a otro hombre --- Contestaba Alaina secándose las lágrimas restantes en su rostro

_- ¿Qué? Otro hombre_ --- Se preguntaba mentalmente Tadao quien seguía escuchando cada palabra, y Mikami seguía en silencio esperando que Alaina continuase…

- Yo, nunca dejé de amar a Tadao, desde el primer momento que lo vi sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, como sentía una calidez en mi pecho, me sentía segura con él y aún, aún lo sigo amando como no tienes idea

Al escuchar estas palabras tanto Yokoshima como Mikami abrieron sus ojos como dos grandes platos, por un lado Tadao sentía cierta felicidad al saber los sentimientos de Alaina y por el otro Reiko no sabía que pensar, ella sabía claramente que Saijo la rechazó en un principio por Alaina, pero no tenía idea que ella conociera a su asistente y menos aún que estuviera enamorada de él

Pero como era costumbre para Mikami solo se dedicó a esconder su sorpresa y el vuelco de sentimientos encontrados que le había causado la declaración de su media hermana…

- Aún no se si creerte, pero al menos ya debes tener un peso menos encima al decir tu versión ¿no es así? --- La joven de cabello negro no podía creer como Reiko fuese tan fría, pero no dudo un momento más y decidió hacerle una pregunta

- Reiko… ¿Cuál es tu relación con Tadao? --- La reacción de Reiko no pudo ser más inesperada, sus ojos se clavaron en los labios de Alaina, su cerebro dejó de procesar ideas, sus manos se sentían sudorosas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se sentía así, nerviosa, inquieta, de cierta manera incómoda con la pregunta que le habían planteado

- El y yo… --- Mikami hizo una pausa, se notaba que estaba pensando su respuesta y Alaina se dio cuneta de esto y temía lo peor, que este caso era que Reiko sintiera algo por su asistente

Detrás de la puerta Yokoshima seguía expectante y con curiosidad la respuesta de Mikami y al igual que Alaina el notó que su jefa se tomaba su tiempo, acaso era que había una posibilidad de que ella realmente si sintiera algo por él, que lo que pasó la noche anterior no fue un sueño o simplemente un hecho de la casualidad…

- Yo te pregunto esto, por que yo lo sigo amando y pienso luchar por su amor, y te digo esto por que he notado que tu le gustas y también que se ha encariñado contigo y… --- Alaina fue interrumpida por Mikami

- ¡AH! Eso, pues si lo aprecio…mucho y mi relación con él pues es buena y no quiero que estés tan cerca de él… --- Cuando Mikami pronunció estas palabras tanto Yokoshima como Alaina mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros, acaso era que Mikami le lanzaba una advertencia a su media hermana para que se mantuviera lejos del hombre que amaba, o al menos así lo interpretaba Tadao con todas sus esperanzas puestas en la respuesta de Reiko

- Pero, pero me refiero a que no quiero que lo entretengas y le metas ideas de que me deje, el es un asistente decente y muy barato, y el encontrar personal así es ya muy difícil en estos días --- Yokoshima no podía creerlo todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando Mikami terminó de responder, él, él sólo era visto como un asistente ¿eficiente y barato? Se maldijo una y otra vez el haber creído que realmente aquella mujer de hielo de la cual había estado enamorado todos estos años, de un día para otro olvidara así de fácil

Pero por otro lado Alaina se notaba contenta, se sentía feliz al ver que Reiko no correspondía en cierta forma los sentimientos de Tadao a lo cual le siguió un largo silencio entre las dos…

- Bueno, ¿era todo? --- Mikami conservaba su semblante frío, al parecer las explicaciones que le había dado Alaina le habían bastado para mantener por el momento su resentimiento distraído

- Bueno creo que es mejor que regrese a la sala --- Alaina se dirigía a la salida y Yokoshima rápidamente reacomodó su postura y fingía que venía del baño, pero lo que no podía ocultar era la tristeza de su rostro y quien se percató de esto fue Mikami ya que cuando Alaina abrió la puerta las miradas de Tadao y Reiko se cruzaron por un instante; Mikami le observaba con duda preguntándose que hacía ahí mientras de Yokoshima la miraba de manera fría y sin esa chispa con la que lo hacía siempre

- ¡Tadao!, ¿qué haces a… --- Yooshima tomó del brazo a Alaina

- Ah nada, nada, sólo vine al baño eso es todo --- Mientras con una sonrisa fingida ocultaba todo lo que le había causado el escuchar a Mikami decir: _"es un asistente eficiente y barato"_

Y así la puerta se cerró y Mikami lanzaba un suspiro y bajaba su mirada…

- ¿Por qué dije eso?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH POOOOOOR DIOS, KREO KE AHORA SI ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, JEJE**

**POR CIERTO, EL FLASHBACK DE LO KE PASO ENTRE SAIJO, ALAINA Y REIKO LO DEJARE PARA DESPUES Y LO HARE UN POCO MAS DETALLADO DONT WORRY, POR ESO LO VIERON ALGO SECO**

**PERO PS WENO AHORA SI TRAJE UN CAP MAS LARGUITO EL CUAL ESCRIBI ENTRE TIEMPOS LIBRES KE ME DABA, ESTOS DIAS HAN SIDO ALGO OCUPADOS Y CANSADOS, PERO AKI SEGUIMOS Y ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN ES MI RIMER FIC Y SIGO APRENDIENDO DE OTRAS HISTORIAS KE LEO POR AHÍ, EN FIN SORRY POR EL RETRASO Y SE AGRADECERA TODA LEIDA, REVIEW, MENTADA DE MADRE O LO KE SEA KE ME HAGAN SABER**

**SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS EL PROX CAPITULO**

**BAYGON!!!**


	13. Espejismos

**GS MIKAMI NO ME PERTENECE, BLAH BLAH Y MAS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**

**CAPITULO 13**

****ESPEJISMOS****

Todavía era de noche cuando en la mansión de Reiko Mikami ya todo era oscuridad, Okinu y Shiro se encontraban dormidas en sus respectivas habitaciones después de tan agotador día, pero en uno de los pasillos una pequeña luz seguía prendida y esta iluminaba el camino de dos personas…

- Bueno Alaina esta es tu habitación --- Le indicaba Yokoshima con una mirada un tanto triste

- Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi cuarto --- En eso Alaina se dio cuenta de la mirada de Yokoshima y no esperó a preguntarle – Tadao…¿pasa algo malo?

- ¿Eh, qué? --- Tadao se mostró nervioso y contesto con una sonrisa para tratar de esconder un poco el por qué se sentía de esa forma – OH nada, nada, es sólo que vienen a mi memoria todos esos momentos cuando éramos niños que hacíamos pijamadas y dormíamos juntos y todas esas cosas, era muy divertido

- Sí, si, yo también lo recuerdo --- Alaina sonreía de la misma forma efusiva y nerviosa que Tadao, para después bajar su vista y ocultar su mirada con el pequeño fleco de su cabello

- OH perdona Alaina no fue mi intención, no sé que dije, pero yo lo sien….

Yokoshima no pudo terminar de hablar pues Alaina se abalanzó hacia él y con un rápido movimiento juntó sus labios con los de él; Tadao estaba sorprendido por la acción de su amiga pero no le desagradaba en nada esta actitud y entonces comenzó a responder el beso de Alaina, así ambos unieron sus lenguas y durante un par de minutos estuvieron así hasta que tuvieron que separarse…

- Bueno Alaina, que descanses --- Yokoshima se dio la media vuelta un poco atontado por aquel beso pero se percató de algo, y eso era que Alaina no lo había soltado de la mano

- Tadao, no te vayas, no quiero estar sola….quiero, quiero estar contigo

Estas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del joven cazafantasmas, pero no fue todo, sus piernas flaquearon, sus manos le sudaban y un notoria chorro de sangre le brotaba de la nariz; nunca en su vida una mujer le había dicho tales cosas, la única noche que había pasado con una mujer fue con Reiko Mikami, pero esa vez no fue nada romántico pues ella disfrutaba de una hermosa vista y una copa de champagne mientras que el yacía en el piso de la bañera del cuarto de hotel y además muy malherido debido a los golpes de su jefa, ni siquiera con su otro gran amor Lucciola había pasado algo similar…

Pero de la misma forma que hace unos minutos Alaina volvió a sorprenderlo tomándolo del cuello y aferrándose a él con más fuerza que nunca volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Yokoshima y este ya sin más resistencia que oponer la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a responder nuevamente el apasionado beso de su amiga o…¿algo más que eso? Y así ambos se adentraron en la oscuridad de la habitación

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DE MIKAMI**_

- MMM… aún no logro entender como es que Alaina desarrolló esa clase de poderes, o si ya los poseía cuando la conocí, pero… ¿por qué nunca percibí ninguna clase de energía proveniente de su aura? --- Se preguntaba Reiko quien tenía una serie de libros ya muy antiguos sobre su escritorio, todos hablaban sobre un tema en especial, habilidades especiales de cazafantasmas, hechizos, artes oscuras, etc. lo cual solo daba indicios de una cosa

Toda la noche había estado tratando de averiguar más sobre los poderes que poseía su media hermana, pero no sólo eso, sino también había leído un poco sobre la historia de Excalibur y la leyenda que su madre y el padre karuzu le habían contado, pero su cabeza, su cuerpo, su mente ya no daban para más, sus ojos se cerraban, sus músculos se relajaban y poco a poco se encontraba la manera de ponerse un poco más cómoda en aquella silla de tipo oficina hasta dormitar un poco…

Pero realmente no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar pues oía como tocaban a la puerta de su oficina, pero decidió no inmutarse por aquello y siguió descansando hasta que finalmente hoyo como abrían la puerta y enraban al cuarto a lo cual Mikami sólo dijo:

- Por favor cualquier asunto que quieran arreglar lo podemos platicar mañana y si eres Yokoshima la respuesta es NO, no quiero pasar la noche contigo por el simple hecho de que no sepamos cuanto tiempo te queda de vida

Pero las advertencias eran en vano ya que los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca hasta estar junto a un lado de Mikami

- Yokoshima ya se que eres tú, te aconsejo que mejor vayas a descansar --- Insistía la cazafantasmas con sus ojos aun cerrados

Pero ya no hubo más pasos, un pequeño silencio rodeo la habitación para después con un rápido movimiento Mikami se levantaba de su asiento dirigiendo uno de sus puños hacia el rostro de su asistente, pero este con un rápido movimiento lo detuvo…

- Yo, ¿Yokoshima? --- La cazafantasmas estaba sorprendida ya que su asistente nunca se había opuesto a uno de sus golpes, pero Mikami despertó rápidamente de su embelesamiento y dirigió su otro puño pero esta vez hacia el estómago de Yokoshima pero sólo obtuvo la misma respuesta por parte del joven cazafantasmas

Mikami no lo podía creer, Tadao la tenía prácticamente sometida, pero no era su fuerza, no eran sus manos que detuvieron sus golpes, era su mirada, sus ojos emanaban un sentimiento de nostalgia, calma y cierta tristeza; Mikami notó todos estos sentimientos y quiso escapar de su mirada dirigiendo la suya hacia otro lado pero también notó como Yokoshima llevaba la misma ropa que lo caracterizaba, sus jeans, tenis y camisa pero esta última tenía como detalle que estaba abierta lo cual le daba a este un cierto atractivo, Mikami no lo entendía, no sabía porque, pero se sentía atraída por esta forma en que Yokoshima la trataba…

Y así poco a poco Yokoshima la fue aprisionando más contra su escritorio, acercando más sus cuerpos, juntando más su rostro con el de su jefa quien seguía estática ante esta actitud; sus alientos se combinaban, sentían el calor de sus cuerpos y Reiko con sus ojos entreabiertos y un susurro solo pudo pronunciar…

- Yo, Yokoshima

- Reiko

Ambos dijeron sus respectivos nombres hasta que Tadao simplemente la besó y Mikami correspondió su beso, La cazafantasmas decidió dejarse llevar, lo que le hacía sentir su asistente era indescriptible para ella, de un momento a otro ella tenía la urgencia de él, lo necesitaba y fue así como con un solo movimiento Reiko lo jaló con más fuerza logrando no sólo estar más juntos sino que también ambos quedaran acomodados sobre su escritorio regando por todos lados los papeles, libros, todo lo que estuviera sobre este

La repentina pasión que Yokoshima había despertado sobre Mikami parecía no detenerse ya que seguían en un intenso beso en el cual sus lenguas eran protagonistas, las caricias de Yokoshima se extendía por todo el cuerpo de su jefa y por muy extraño que pareciera ella no oponía resistencia alguna hasta que la pasión era tanta que rodaron por uno de los lados del escritorio hasta caer de este…

- ¡OUCH!

Exclamó Mikami quien se llevó una mano a la cabeza ya que el golpe había sido duro

- ¿Yokoshima estas bi…? ¿Yokoshima?

Mikami buscaba a Yokoshima pero este prácticamente había desaparecido, se había esfumado de la habitación

Reiko sin más preámbulos decidió levantarse y dirigirse hacia su escritorio con la idea todavía de ponerlo en orden pero fue aún más su sorpresa al verlo tal y como lo había dejado antes de dormitar un poco, estaba completamente ordenado, no había rastro alguno de la pequeña escena que había vivido o…

- Soñé, fue, fue un sueño, sólo eso

Mikami sonreía de una manera un tanto absurda y se preguntaba una y otra vez…

- Pe, pero cómo, como pude haber tenido esa clase de sueño y con, con Yokoshima

Pero al pronunciar el nombre de su asistente nuevamente las escenas vividas o soñadas vinieron a su mente y sin notarlo nuevamente se perdía en sus pensamientos hasta que un pequeño dejo de elocuencia la trajo de vuelta…

- Necesito una ducha de agua fría

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA HABITACIÓN**_

Alaina seguía besando a Yokoshima de una manera más que apasionada y este último sólo se dedicaba a corresponder todas y cada una de las caricias, besos y muestras de amor, la oscuridad era su confidente y Alaina sin perder más tiempo comenzó a despojar de sus ropas a Tadao quien no opuso resistencia y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con las vestimentas de su ahora amante…

- Tadao, yo, yo te deseo --- Decía Alaina prácticamente con un susurro en uno de los oídos de Yokoshima

- A, Alaina --- Respondía con voz nerviosa…Yokoshima simplemente no sabía que pasaba, su cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía mucho calor - _¿será esta mi primera vez?_ --- Se preguntaba Yokoshima en su mente, pero había otra parte de su cuerpo que simplemente no se hacía preguntas y se estaba dejando llevar por la situación; el calor era demasiado, sofocante; entonces Yokoshima decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento y dejarse llevar…

Alaina estaba ya prácticamente desnuda, al igual que Yokoshima quienes ya sólo tenían puesta una sola prenda y era la que cubría la intimidad de cada uno…Yokoshima tragó saliva y decidió abrir los ojos

- ¡Wow! Es hermosa --- Decía Tadao sorprendido por la belleza de aquel cuerpo casi desnudo, comenzó a observarlo más cuidadosamente, desde las piernas las cuales eran largas, bien torneadas, eran perfectas al igual que su cintura, y toda la parte de su abdomen

Yokoshima seguía subiendo la mirada, se encontraba cada vez más nervioso, pero decidió hacerlo de una vez por todas y no solamente observo los bien formados pechos sino también los tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente lo cual soltó un suspiro de placer por parte de Alaina

Poco a poco Tadao seguía subiendo su mirada; el sabía que una vez que viera los ojos de ella estaría convencido y sus dudas y nerviosismo de esfumarían; seguía observando su cuello, su mentón, sus labios los cuales eran tan deseables para él, hasta llegar a sus ojos, esos que le eran tan familiares, de los cuales se enamoró desde el primer momento que miró…

- Te amo Tadao --- Dijo Alaina mientra era observada por Yokoshima

- Yo también te… --- Pero Yokoshima no terminó su frase pues estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, ya que al querer observar por completo el rostro de Alaina vio nada más y nada menos que el rostro de su jefa, de Reiko Mikami

- Te amo tanto, siempre te ame, desde el primer momento que te vi --- Pronunciaba nuevamente la imagen de Reiko Mikami que Yokoshima se estaba imaginando o eso creía él

- Rápidamente abrió y cerró los ojos queriendo volver a la realidad, quería ver nuevamente el rostro de Alaina para asegurarse que no había enloquecido y afortunadamente después de abrir y cerrar los ojos y tallárselos un poco pudo divisar el dulce rostro de Alaina el cual emanaba amor, paz y tranquilidad pero Yokoshima no parecía tranquilo, se sentía aún más nervioso y comenzaba a sudar frío

Mientras que por otro lado Alaina pudo notar el nerviosismo de Yokoshima y decidió calmarlo acariciando su rostro pero se percató de algo más…

- ¡¡¡Tadao por dios, estás ardiendo en fiebre!!! --- Exclamaba Alaina sumamente asustada mientras que Yokoshima parecía tener la mirada perdida

- ¡¡¡Será, será mejor que le avise a Reiko de esto!!! --- Decía nuevamente levantándose rápidamente de la cama pero Yokoshima la tomó de una mano…

- ¡No!, no le digas nada --- Exclamaba Yokoshima con una notoria expresión de dolor en su rostro

- Pero, pero Yokoshima, esto no es normal --- Decía Alaina con lágrimas en los ojos

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, al parecer sólo es temporal; además que pasaría si Reiko nos viera aquí, no quiero pensarlo jeje

- Pero si tú y Reiko no tienen nada, ¿por qué? No debo llamarla --- Preguntaba confundida Alaina

- No es por eso, es sólo que tu y ella acaban de discutir hace poco y tu sabes que ella es de un humor muy especial y el que se entere de lo que estábamos por hacer podría ser sólo un pretexto para echarte de la casa

- Pe, pero --- Entonces Yokoshima rápidamente se abalanzó sobre los labios de Alaina callándola con un beso el cual la tranquilizó un poco y cuando se separó de ella simplemente dijo…

- Por favor --- Con una mirada tierna y tranquilizadora la cual le dio confianza total y calmó por completo a Alaina

- Está bien --- Respondió la muchacha al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Yokoshima y se percataba que la fiebre se había ido – _Gracias a dios_ --- Decía en su mente

Entonces Yokoshima simplemente cerró sus ojos y calló rendido en un profundo sueño sobre la cama

- ¿E, estas, estas dormido? --- Preguntaba Alaina con inocencia y curiosidad a lo cual sólo obtuvo ronquidos por respuesta pues Yokoshima definitivamente estaba bien dormido y lo asumió con una pequeña gota de agua en su cabeza

Finalmente, después de aquel susto Alaina cubrió a Yokoshima con las demás sábanas y cobijas para después acomodarse junto a él y así pasar su primera noche juntos

- Te amo mucho Tadao y si algo te pasara a ti jamás me lo perdonaría --- Decía Alaina quien acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de Yokoshima y terminaba dormida a lado de él

*******

Mikami seguía en la ducha, y aún se preguntaba el porqué de aquel sueño, no podía quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza pero en eso escuchó un susurro a través del baño el cual decía su nombre y era claramente la voz de Yokoshima a lo cual Mikami tomó el tubo que sostenía su bata de baño como un arma y abrió rápidamente la cortina…

- Ahora si Yokoshima te atra…¿eh?

Mikami se encontraba dispuesta a golpear a Yokoshima pues ella creía que era él espiándola de nuevo pero tal y cómo su reacción fue no encontró a nadie, nuevamente su mente la estaba traicionando, pero no sabía el por que

- Dios mío será mejor que me vaya a la cama, ha sido un día muy largo

Inmediatamente salió de la ducha, se puso su bata y una pequeña toalla en su cabeza y salió del cuarto de baño hacia su habitación pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo pasó por el cuarto donde ella sabía que se encontraba su asistente e inconscientemente se dirigió hacia la puerta y puso su mano sobre la perilla como si quisiera entrar pero recordó un par de imágenes de aquel sueño que tuvo como si se tratase de una chiquilla enamorada se sonrojó levemente y se recargó de espaldas sobre la puerta…

- Yo, yo sólo quería decirte, quería decirte buenas noches…bobo --- Le gritaba hacia dentro del cuarto aunque ella no sabía que la habitación estaba vacía

Y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una postura más erguida y siguió su paso hacia su recamara – _¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?_ --- Se preguntaba una y otra vez una nerviosa cazafantasmas quien sin notarlo ahora estaba parada frente a la habitación que le había cedido a su media hermana lo cual dejó pensante a Mikami

- Tal vez…deba pasar y pedirle una disculpa por como la traté --- Y sin más preámbulos giró la perilla de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera entrar…

- ¿Reiko?

- ¿Eh, Mamá? --- Mikami se había congelado como una piedra

- ¿Qué haces todavía despierta Reiko? --- Preguntaba su madre

- Eh, yo, solamente venía de…_rápido tengo que inventar algo_…eh yo sólo venía de hablar con Alaina

- Por dios Reiko ya déjala en paz de una vez por todas quieres --- Le reprochaba su madre quien se llevaba una mano a su cabeza – Ustedes dos no tienen remedio

- Si, si perdón, pero bueno será mejor como tu dices irnos a descansar --- Decía Reiko con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y junto con su madre se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

_**Vaya jeje, por fin otro nuevo capítulo, algo corto, pero la razón es simple, este capítulo debía ser así, quise profundizar y retomar un poco la mezcla de sentimientos que ocasionó tanto en Reiko como en Tadao el beso que se dieron en anteriores capítulos, pero bueno por lo mientras sólo puedo decir**_

_**Sorry nuevamente por el retraso jojo, pero es que cuando tengo tiempo libre pues o me voy de vago con mis amigos/as o lo ocupo en otras cosas igual de ociosas XDDD; en fin espero que les sea de su agrado, por cierto hice un mini lemon algo suave, espero haya sido bien escrito, sino acepto sugerencias y en los próximos capítulos habrá uno más fuerte; además de que también quiero hacer una aclaración, en alguno de los capítulos anteriores mencioné el nombre del padre de Reiko pero creo que lo traduje mal y en realidad su nombre es KIMIHIKO MIKAMI además tengo un aviso:**_

_**Para los que no sepan ya pueden encontrar el manga de GS MIKAMI en ONEMANGA o MANGAHELPERS traducido al inglés lo cual está mucho mejor que leerlo en chino, japonés o italiano (claro si lo pueden leer XD) actualmente hay un poco más de 100 caps disponibles para ser leídos y sólo puedo decir que todavía falta mucho pero ya en estos caps se pueden ver cosas como el crecimiento de Yokoshima como cazafantasmas, nuevos aliados y enemigos y pues en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá un poco más sobre los orígenes de María (ya nomás hasta ahí spoilereo), así que ya lo pueden checar y disfrutar**_

_**Bueno me despido y UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y YA SABEN UNA FIRMILLA POR AHÍ ES BIEN RECIBIDA**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**BAYGON!!!**_


	14. AVISO CAP 14

_**¡¡¡AVISO!!!**_

_**KE ONDA LECTORES Y LECTORAS, EL MOTIVO DE ESTAS LETRAS ES PARA INFORMARLES KE NO HE PODIDO FINALIZAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP DEL FIC PS MI PC HA ESTADO SUFRIENDO "APAGONES" SI SE OYE RARO PERO IMAGINENESE KE ESTAN NAVEGANDO, HACIENDO UN TRABAJO, VIENDO UN VID O ESCUCHANDO MUSICA Y SU PC SE APAGA Y NO PRENDE POR UN PAR DE DIAS, PS BUENO ESO ME ESTA PASANDO Y POR CULPA DE ESTE CONTRATIEMPO NO HE PODIDO TERMINAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO KE YA TENGO ESCRITO…**_

_**LAMENTABLEMENTE NO TENGO UN BACKUP DE ESTE, PERO EN CUANTO VUELVA A PRENDER MI COMPU HARE UN RESPALDO Y LO TRAERE A OTRA COMPU POR SI VUELVE A PASAR LO MISMO PUEDA CONTINUARLO SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA…**_

_**SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR PS ME DESPIDO Y LES PIDO PACIENCIA A LOS KE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA Y PS DE UNA VEZ LES AGRADEZCO SU ATENCION**_

_**SALUDOS!!!**_


	15. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

UPDATE 2011

Hola, tiene años, asi es, años ke no escribo aki, de hecho ya ni me acordaba de la página, en serio, mmm pero bueno…

Realmente no esperaba tener tantos lectores…

Me refiero a ke mikami mes una serie clasica pero no con mucha difusión, muchos nos kedamos con ganas de mas anime, y otros tmb nos kedamos con ganas de un mejor final de la serie ke ami no me gusto y por eso me di a la tarea de escribir este fic el cual no he terminado por varias razones la cual una de ellas fue la falta de interes de continuar con el proyecto…

Pero cuando regrese a la page me di cuenta ke realmente hay muchas personas ke lo leyeron y ke lo siguen leyendo esperando ke algun dia se me de la gana continuar el fic

Ps kiero avisar ke no me gusta dejar los proyectos inconclusos y como un proposito personal kiero terminar este fanfic, por lo cual ahora ke se acercan las vacaciones de verano y tendre muuuuuuucho tiempo libre kiero dedicar un poco de este a continuar de menos con algunos capitulos del fanfiction

Asi ke esperen un poco y entre los meses de junio – julio – agosto tendre nuevo contenido, puede ser mucho, puede ser poco, pero lo ke si prometo es ke finalizare este proyecto, un saludo a todos…

BAYGON!


End file.
